When Everything Changes, Change Everything
by OceanApple
Summary: Alternate ending for New Moon. Bella never jumps off the cliff-Edward never returns. But Victoria does & she aches for Bella's blood. Jacob's love for Bella grows & he finally imprints on her. So does Paul & sparks fly!. Bella is in the middle & in danger
1. Chapter 1

**My work of fiction is an alternate ending for Twlight New Moon. I do not own Twilight or its characters, I simply borrowed them to create an alternate ending for New Moon. Twlight, New Moon, and all the books in the Twilight Series are owned by Stephenie Meyer. Note: I have not seen the movie New Moon. I HAVE read all the books in the Twilight Series, though.**

**After new moon I felt sorry for Jacob. He was a likeable enough guy and Edward is pretty stiff competition, after all! What if Bella ended up with Jacob, or another member of the Quilette tribe? What if Victoria ached for her blood and returned?**

**No short and choppy chapter here. Get cozy folks. When I said "alternate ending", I menat it!**

The alarm had sounded nearly ten minutes earlier. I sprang from bed to quiet its buzz, but then climbed back under the blankets. I was glad it was Friday. The weather was winery and cold. The chill of the morning reminded me of Edward. It had been over four months since he had deserted me, and just over two months since Charlie put his foot down. When Charlie threatened to send me to live with Rene' I knew I had to make an effort to be happier. Or at least seem happier.

Charlie had already left for work. I dressed in a daze and headed downstairs for breakfast. Only I didn't feel like eating. I never felt very hungry lately. My truck groaned in effort when I turned the key in the ignition. The engine rumbled to life. It served as a consistent, reliable object to me. Immediately my thoughts went to Jacob. Reliable as the gifted mechanic who had resurrected it. That is until lately, even Jacob seemed to be avoiding me. Jacob had trusted me enough to learn the secret of his tribe. Then as quickly as the whirlwind of his secret came to light, he stopped talking to me. He wouldn't answer my calls and disassociated himself completely. I tried not to let it bother me, but it did. Jacob had promised he's never hurt me. A promise he apparently couldn't keep.

I arrived at the Forks high School and parked amongst the other vehicles. Slowly I scanned the student body, all awaiting entry into the school. Everyone was human. It seemed like such an obvious observation. Yet, I was a magnet for the supernatural. Exhibit one: My vampire of a former boyfriend, Edward. Then there was Jacob, my Jacob…my (apparently) former best friend whose Native American tribe told of a legend where chosen members of their society shift their human form into that of a wolf. It all sounded bizarre and fictional, yet I knew it was nothing short of the truth.

"Bella, over here!" a voice called from across the parking lot. I knew in an instant it was Mike Newton. He was the only guy that no matter what I said or did _refused_ to avoid _me_. I wouldn't have minded if he disappeared like Edward, and now Jacob. Maybe he would vanish eventually, that seemed to be my track record.

"Hi Mike." I responded walking toward the school.

"I saw you pull up so I waited" he announced "You know, to walk you in." The idea of Mike waiting for me, though thoughtful, was unpleasant.

"Thanks Mike. That's sweet" I said, not realizing I was encouraging him.

"My pleasure Bella. You're a sight for sore eyes first thing in the morning."

I forced a small laugh and put on a faux grin, not saying anything else. Mike was a nice enough guy. He'd been a good friend and Jessica couldn't get enough of him. She seemed to be throwing herself at him, but Mike didn't really notice. I was pretty sure they kissed a bit here and there, but nothing serious. Jessica knew what it was like to be hurt and so did I. The site of Jessica walking herself into the building because Mike was waiting for me played in my mind.

"You look a little cold though," he continued. He reached out and grasped my free hand in his.

"If you want I could give you a ride to school tomorrow. My suburban would be really warm by the time I got to your house? I'm also a really safe driver. I grew up driving in winter weather…you know living in Forks all my life. I'm sure your Dad would be okay with it". Mike knew my winter driving still needed improvement. He also knew that Charlie worried about me enough to put tire chains on the truck when there was ice. When your father is the police chief in a small town, he tends to be a bit over protective.

I gently pulled my hand away, in an effort to hide my annoyance. He was being genuine. There was no need to hurt his feelings. "Thanks anyway Mike, but tomorrow is Saturday. I have no intention of coming to school".

I saw that Mike looked embarrassed out of the corner of my eye. But I didn't face him. I closed my locker just as the first period bell rang.

"I'll see you at lunch, Bella" he blurted out as I turned and headed for class.

"Yeah, lunch" I said looking over my shoulder to see him still leaning on the lockers watching me leave.

First period whizzed by, followed by second and third. Normally the day seemed to drag. Today however, I was lost in my thoughts. Sometimes I felt that Edward was in my mind. Talking to me. It was absurd, I know. Edward didn't like Mike. Mike wasn't very fond of Edward for that matter. Jacob also despised Edward, and if you asked Edward the feeling was mutual, on both accounts. Everyone intertwined into a ball of emotions, deep within my chest. Everyone in my life was like oil and water toward one another, and I was caught in a wet, oily mess.

I dreaded lunch. I sat at the cafeteria table with Mike, Eric, Jessica and Angela. I couldn't be alone with my thoughts at lunch and zone out or they would notice. That wasn't good. I needed to at least seem happy if I wanted Charlie to let me stay in Forks. I had scooped myself some salad. Edward had become very skilled in the art of looking like he was eating though he wasn't. Though Edward was a "vegetarian", (meaning he only dined on animal, not human, blood), he also did not eat human food. The body of a Vampire cannot digest it, and he would cough it up later. His meal time deception involved moving his food around on his plate and creating small piles near the outskirts. It was a little trick I'd picked up from him which brilliantly hid my lack of appetite.

"That does sound like fun doesn't it Bella?" I heard Angela say in the distance.

"Bella? Bella are you even listening??" Jessica chimed in "Is your salad that interesting?" My head shot up from my plate. I had been caught again. My friends had become background noise and I was caught up in my thoughts, ignoring all else.

"Sure. It might be fun." I said instinctively, hoping Jessica had not suggested streaking through the hallways.

"Do you know what the temperature is supposed to be?" Jessica continued. It seemed I had covered for myself. But now I was nervous. Clearly an outdoor activity was in the works.

"Above freezing" Mike chuckled, "But it will still be cold. That's why they call it a penguin plunge."

Oh Crap. "Penguin plunge??" I responded in a voice much louder than I expected it to be.

"Yeah. Don't you get it?" Jesscia began "Because penguins live in Antarctica, or wherever, and they plunge into cold water."

"Only my brother said the water wouldn't seem so cold, Jess, " Eric said "It's warmer than the air making it seem not so bad."

I really needed to pay closer attention. This was ridiculous. Charlie would have my head. He wouldn't need my head, I'd get hypothermia!

"How many people do you think will do it?" Mike beamed as if the world had just given him the ultimate dare.

"I dunno", Eric continued "he said that all the seniors say they are going to do it, but only about a dozen from his class actually showed up."

Eric, Angela, Jessica, and Mike continued to discuss the penguin plunge. I listened more closely now since I had missed most of their conversation already.

My deductive reasoning, and my improved attention spam, was telling me that I had just agreed to jump into potentially frigid winter water as part of a senior class thing. When we returned to class, I tried not to focus on the prospect of the following days activities. I was still hopeful I'd be able to think of a way out of it, and not look like a quitter or a nerd. Edward would have thought of a good excuse. Not only would have not gone out in the sun, he never gone to the First Beach anyway. A treaty between his Vampire family and Quilette Indian tribe prevented him from stepping foot on their reservation, which included First Beach. The second half of the day went by just as quickly as the first. I gathered the books that I'd need for weekend assignments and met Angela and Jessica at the end of the hallway.

"Time to dust off your bathing suits ladies. Eric said he'll pick us all up tomorrow in the van." Angela giggled as the end of day bell sounded. Angela adored Eric, and I think he liked her too. They attended prom together last year. I had gone with Edward, but ran into Jacob, who had been sent by father. Billy wanted to warn me about the Cullens. I wouldn't listen. It seemed that everything always circled back to Edward or Jacob.

"Bathing suits?" I questioned, horrified.

"I wish I had kept up with tanning. I'm so pale" Jessica responded pushing up her sleeve to look at her arms.

"Pale? You're pale?" I thought about my own alabaster white skin. I couldn't go through with this. "I don't even have a bathing suit. Maybe I can just go in some leggings and a t-shirt. Or I could stay with the car?"

Jessica and Angela both gave me an exaggerated eye roll.

"Don't be ridiculous. I've got at least a dozen bathing suits, maybe more. Angela is borrowing one of mine anyway. You can too. Problem solved. There is no way you're going to sit this one out Bella! Plus you are really white. I look like the Hawaiian Tropic Girl next to you. I forbid you not to go!"

The girls let out a chuckle. Jessica was trying to be nice. I knew this was difficult for her because of Mike Newton. It was hurtful to her that he often gave his attention, however much unwanted, to me.

"Yeah, I'm meeting up with Jessica after dinner" Angela explained, "Why don't you meet us? We have to get together tonight or we won't have suits for tomorrow. This is a very time sensitive manner." She continued trying to sound serious before breaking into a glorious Angela smile.

Other than the horror of wearing a bathing suit it public (in the middle of winter, no less) and the promise of swimming in freezing cold water…there was no reason why I couldn't meet them. Unless I suddenly contracted anthrax, I wasn't getting out of this one.

"Back when I used to tan...before my mother started to freak out that I was going to get skin cancer, I used to buy tons of bathing suits. I'd rotate them so that I never got too obvious of tan lines." I heard Jessica chattering to Angela about her collection of swimming attire. "You and Bella can have the pick of the selection!" This was bad. Really bad. I would tell Charlie. He'd never approve. I could tell them that Chief Swan flipped his lid and it would be the truth. Maybe having an over protective father would save my ass.

"Great. Can I come by around 6:00?" I inquired, knowing I'd call and cancel when Charlie got home.

"See you at 6:00 dahling!" Jessica was glowing. She really did want me to go. Even if it was just to make her look tan.

I walked to my truck alone. I had parked in the corner that was opposite of Jessica's car, and I didn't see Angela's Honda. Angela had a beater like me, and it spent a lot of time in the shop. Mike stood leaning against his suburban parked in the farthest corner of the lot. He was careful with his gigantic vehicle, and often parked on the outskirts to avoid scratches and dings.

"Mike!" I heard Jessica call out to him. By now I was too far away to hear their words, but I could see her running up to Mike out of the corner of my eye. I could also see that he kept his eyes fixed on me. I felt as if they were burning holes through my jacket. I was glad when I finally closed the door of my struck with a thud and headed for home.

I made oversized chicken Caesar salads for dinner. My Dad was a steak and potatoes kind of guy. A real carnivore. Nothing would dampen his spirits like a big plate of salad embellished with grilled chicken. This was part of my plan. I didn't want to do anything that might put him in a good mood before mentioned the "penguin plunge".

"Oh, salad" he said as I put his plate on the table. "We haven't had this in a while." Charlie poked his fork into the heaping pile of greens and shoveled them into his mouth. Not the reaction I was hoping for. I watched him chew the lettuce in short, abrupt movement. It was as if it was a foreign substance to his tongue. Maybe all wasn't lost.

"There's plenty more in the bowl Char..ah Dad. I know you like seconds."

" Great Bells. I should eat more vegetables. Dr. Brown says it's good for my cholesterol."

Damn cholesterol. All was lost; at least as far as my dinner selection went. My plan was going up in smoke and disappearing as quickly as Charlie's salad.

"So I'm going to go to Jessica's with Angela's after dinner. Angela is meeting me there".

"Sure kid. Can you be home by ten?" He didn't even hesitate. He didn't ask what we were doing. For all he knew we were secretly going to "Little Jimmy's" the only tattoo parlor in Forks. Jessica had her belly button pierced there, a year before her 18th birthday. Even I knew they were shady and I was new in town. Apparently Charlie was so delighted that I was doing something, anything… besides sit in my room, he didn't care.

I felt like a contestant on a game show that only had more chance before they went to commercial and found another player. I had to rethink my plan to attack. It had to bring up the bathing suit. That would get him hot under the collar. I didn't have a lot of skirts, but he often told me that the ones I had were too short. In Charlie's book anything that didn't go past my knee caps was too short. He'd certainly brew over the thought of a bathing suit.

"I didn't do much swimming in Arizona, so I don't have a bathing suit. Jessica said I could borrow one of hers." I waited in anticipation for him to choke on his lettuce, or for the vein in his head to turn purple. He swallowed his mouthful and then grinned.

"The penguin plunge eh?" his smile showed his teeth now, which were decorated with little pieces of lettuce. "I have a couple of over sized towels in the very bottom of the closet. You'll need one."

I was in the Twlight Zone. This made no sense. Any minute my Dad would blow a gasket. I waited. It never came.

"Yeah, so we're going to put on bathing suits and go swimming. In the middle of winter…" it was my final attempt.

"Let me know how many kids show up. It used to be bigger with almost the whole graduating class, but in the last five years only the die hards go through with it. Good for you."

Crap. Charlie knew all about the penguin plunge. "Me swimming in the freezing cold is okay with you?"

"Yeah. It's almost a right of passage around here. I also doubt you'll do much "swimming". I think most everyone just ones in and then runs right back out. That water will be COLD you know. Watch out for the under toe." He shook his finger at one, then went back to his salad. The finger shaking Charlie was the Dad I knew. But it only lasted for a second. "Oh and another thing…"

I knew it. He'd reconsidered. He would tell me that I'd get hypothermia and suggest that maybe we all see a movie!

"The year before last a bonfire got started and there was some drinking going on. Since the beach is part of the reservation we don't patrol too heavy, but I don't want you having any part of that."

That was all he said. Charlie didn't care. It was worse than I'd imagined. Charlie actually approved of me subjecting my bare skin to the winter air and leaping into the ocean! He finished dinner and happily went into the living room for some television. I left the dishes in the sink for later. I knew it would be rude to show up late at Jessica's. I needed to get going.

"Ten o'clock" he reminded me as I grabbed my jacket and headed for the door.

"Yeah. Ten. I got it. I doubt I'll even be out that late."

" Have fun Bells!"

This was ludicrous. I got an even bigger reality check once I closed the door behind me and inhaled a deep breath of cold air. The penguin plunge sounded like a stupid idea to me. It was cold outside! To my surprise my truck rumbled to life in an instant without the usual winter weather hesitation. Since it had only been a few hours since I drove home from school I decided that must be the reason. I slid it into drive and crept out of the driveway on the road and headed for Jessica's. I didn't pass another vehicle until I got to the end of her sub division. Jessica lived in a neighborhood of nearly identical two story homes, each with matching garages and paved driveways. I had to refer to the house numbers to be sure that I was at the right house. I pulled over in front of the house, just past the mailbox in an effort not to block the garage. I didn't intend to stay too long, but I thought that was the polite thing to do.

I had just taken my hand out of my pocket to ring the doorbell when the door swung open. It was Jessica.

"Hey Bella. We heard your truck about a mile ago. It's hard to miss that sound."

She was right. My exhaust was getting a little loud. It also handled a little differently these past few days, but I was without a mechanic. If it got too much worse I would tell Charlie.

"We? Is Angela here? I didn't see her car."

"Yeah, she's upstairs. Her Honda is in the shop so I picked her up" Maybe I should forget Jacob and use Angela's mechanic, I thought.

But I didn't want to forget Jacob. Just like I didn't want to forget Edward.

"Oh". "I could have given her a ride." I said in an effort to make conversation as I walked up the stairs behind Jessica.

Jessica laughed "As interesting as a ride in the USS Bella Swan would have been, it was no trouble." She has just compared my truck to a submarine or a battle ship. I grinned. It was pretty huge. Charlie must have thought all that metal would shielded me if my general clumsiness carried through to my driving.

"Hey Bella!" Angela greeted me from the top of the stairs. Neither one of them were wearing a bathing suit. Maybe this was a good sign. "I've chosen a suit and there is at least ten left for you to pick from."

Darn. I was wrong. "Great." I replied, forcing a smile. Ten bathing suits, plus one for Jessica and Angela? I'd heard of women with a lot of shoes, but this just seemed over the top.

All of the suits were carefully laid out on the bed. I noticed immediately how "girlie" they were and groaned.

"Come on Bella" Angela encouraged, "It's not that bad." She held up a purple and white striped pair of bathing suit bottoms. "This is what I'm wearing" she continued. "The top is a halter style."

"Wow. Nice." I was in the seventh circle of hell. I smiled, but Angela knew I was overwhelmed. She immediately reached back for the bottoms.

"See their all ruffled, you know, in rows." I thought it might call some attention to my ..er…backside, since I'm not as curvaceous as Jessica." Jessica beamed, Clearly she was pleased with Angela's compliment.

"What are you wearing Jessica?" I asked, not sure if I even wanted to know. I hadn't given it a formal look, but at first glance I just saw bikinis on her bed.

"Old red." She replied. I felt relieved. I pictured her in a faithful and practical red one piece. Something sporty and safe. Jessica pointed to a chair in the corner where a pile of red fabric sat. "Well it's not old…but it is red. Very red! Oh, and did I mention it's almost a thong?" she said innocently.

My faced turned as crimson as old red. Almost a thong! What does that mean? A visual of Jessica's barely covered backside popped into my head. I was terrified. Angela laughed. Squealed actually.

"Yeah, Jessica is going to give Mike Newton a heart attack! I can't wait!"

So that was the plan. Jessica didn't care about our stupid senior ritual. She just wanted an excuse to parade around in front of Newton in her skivvies, and Angela was all for it. Angela, whose skin had a natural olive tone expertly dressed in her flirty ruffled suit. Jessica with a bright red number, a soft glow left from her tanning bed days this fall on her skin, leaving very little to the imagination. That left me. Bella. Just Bella. Fish belly white skin, goose bumps from the cold, and my lips turning blue. It didn't exactly paint a pretty picture.

"Are you gonna look at the suits?" Angela asked.

"Or do we have to pick one for you?" Jessica retorted impatiently. "You're kinda taking the fun out of it Bella! Cheer up! We're seniors, finally!"

I moved my line of vision over to Jessica's bed. It was as I had feared. They were all two piece bathing suits. "Do you have anything more sporty Jessica, or a one piece?" I inquired. It never hurts to ask.

"Bella, they are called bikinis, and no I don't have anything else. You're just being self conscious. Here, try this one on…Angela thought you might like it." I immediately transfered my glare to Angela who nodded in conformation. I didn't think Jessica would purposely put me in a crappy bathing suit, like the ones that fall down when you get them wet, but I wasn't certain.

"It's looks kinda skimpy" I said reluctantly. " I might just do shorts and a t-shirt."

Jessica and Angela both gasped in horror, as if I had just stepped on a kitten.

"Bella, don't ruin this. It's supposed to be fun. Something we'll look back on in ten years and laugh. I don't want to remember you in ratty shorts and a bad t-shirt." Angela was being genuine. Jessica may have just wanted to use the penguin plunge to get Mike's attention, but it was clear this meant a lot to Angela. She was sentimental..nostalgic. I was being a party pooper.

"Jessica called it a midnight blue color" she continued "and I know you really like that color. It's one shade deeper than navy blue. It ties around your neck and then across your back so we can make it as tight as you like it. I'll even double knot it for you."

"It looks like there is two tops and no bottom?" I questioned,

"The bottoms are here" Jessica said picking up the piece left on the bed. They tie closed too. Around each of your legs. It's kind of a low rise style but you can tie the bottoms pretty tight."

I wasn't convinced. Far from it. I may not be a fashionista, but I knew what this was. A bloody string bikini. Maybe Jessica could sun herself in a skimpy suit, but I wanted no part of it. It was winter after all! I looked at Angela, whose eyes pleaded with me to try it on. I knew I'd have to compromise. I thought for just a moment before I spoke.

"It's nice, but I don't know. Do you have any that would fit me and that doesn't tie closed?" I felt much safer knowing that my suit couldn't accidentally come untied. I tended to be accident proned and I could see how this would end.

"Most of my suits tie…you know because of the tan line issue. The one Angela likes doesn't because I loved the ruffles. That's why I bought it."

Jessica giggled and scanned the selection of suits on her bed.

"Oh I know!" she bounded across the room and swung open the closet door. She pulled out a plastic tub and ripped off the lid.

"Here it is!" she announced as if she had just laid a golden egg. Jessica held out a fist full of black bathing suit for my review.

"The top ties, but the bottom doesn't. I only wore this once for like ten minutes. Black is a bad color for sun tanning so I packed it away. If it fits you can keep it. It's not very flattering anyway."

Jessica was trying to helpful, she really was. I guess it would be like her trying to find a party dress in my closet. I knew I needed to be grateful, it wasn't her fault we were so different.

"Thanks Jessica."

I walked slowly to her bathroom and closed the door most of the way. The suit smelled brand new and sure enough the tag was still attached to the bottoms, tucked neatly behind the label. Jessica had been telling the truth. I slid off my jeans and my underwear, then pulled the bottoms up my legs. To my surprise, they fit pretty well. I tied the base of the bikini top around my chest, knotting it in the front. Then turned it around so that the triangle cups were in the front and the knot was in the back. Tying the strings around my neck was easier than I thought. I turned to look in the mirror. It felt well, but it was still a BIKINI! I turned to the other direction to get a look at the back. The bottoms covered my backside pretty well leaving just the rounded curves of my derriere exposed. It was tighter than I'd hoped. My curves strained against the fabric, which stretched to cover them. On the bright side, I know the bottoms wouldn't fall down.

"It fits, I think" I hollered, forgetting the door was partially open.

Angela eagerly opened the door completely.

"Oh!" she exclaimed in approval. "Very hot!"

Jessica joined her "Yup, it fits. It's the Cinderella bikini."

We all laughed. Jessica could be sweet when she wanted to be. The girls returned to the main part of the bedroom and I quickly shimmied out the suit and put my regular clothes back on. I could hear them chatting like chipmunks in the other room.

"Bella, do you want some self tanner?" Angela asked.

I felt silly. I had no idea what she meant.

"Self Tanner?"

"Yeah, it's like body lotion, but it turns your skin tan without the sun."

"I put some on already today, twice…" Jessica began "I'll use it again now, once in the night and then first thing in the morning. By the time Eric gets us at 1 o'clock I'll have a lovely golden glow."

She sounded like a television commercial. In my book applying something to your skin that changes its color and doesn't wash off is a bad idea.

"No thanks."

"Suit yourself."

I thanked Jessica again for the bathing suit and offered Angela a ride home. She had decided to do one application of self tanner and elected to stay at Jessica's a bit longer. As I walked down the stairs I could hear them chattering and laughing with delight. I was glad Angela was excited, Jessica too. But that didn't change the fact that I dreaded tomorrow. The whole thing was silly.


	2. Chapter 2

My truck started immediately when I turned the key to leave Jessica's. Maybe my luck was beginning to change? I slid it into drive and made a large u-turn and headed for home. It turned stiffly and I had to put both hands on the wheel to straighten it out. It seemed to shimmy a bit as I drove to the end of Jessica's road. I'd mention it to Charlie when I got home.

I drove in silence. Edward's brother had installed a stereo in the old truck for my birthday. It was my disastrous birthday party that led to Edward and his family leaving Forks. I had torn the stereo from the dash board a few days later. It currently sat lifeless in the bottom of my closet. The silence forced me to be alone with my thoughts. I drifted into my own world and thought about Edward. I thought about Jacob too, and how much I missed them both. The road was mesmerizing, a kind of hypnosis passed over me and I tuned everything else out. Suddenly,

**BANG!**

My memories were interrupted by a loud bang that had a distinct "POP" to it. I had to grasp the steering wheel with all my might to keep the truck steady. I immediately took my foot from the gas. I moved it to the break. The bed of my truck flopped from side to side as I did. It was like the tail of a fish, following the uncertain movements of the truck's front end. I was headed for the ditch! I could feel the ground becoming softer near the road's edge as I headed for the trees. The back end was still shifting from side to side in response to the abrupt sway from the front of the truck . I clasped the wheel harder still and fought to keep the truck on the road, while carefully pulling to the side. My speed began to slow and the truck was straightening out. The gravel crunched under my tires as I came to a stop. Thankfully,not in the ditch. I glanced up to the ceiling.

"Thank you." I said aloud into the night.

Then I let out another long sigh of relief and bowed my head forward to lean it on the steering wheel. What had just happened? I replayed the scene in mind. It had happened really fast. I rolled my window down a bit, suddenly worried that maybe it had been a gunshot that caused the bang. Was I in danger? There was no Edward by my side. The overwhelming feeling of isolation came rushing back. The night air poured into the truck's cab, it smelled foul. It was a scent thick with oil, metal, and rubber. I knew instantly I had blown a tire. That explained the poor handling. I should have told Charlie sooner.

"Damn!" I cursed, again into the night, and brought my fist down on the dashboard. I surveyed my position on the roadway. This was not a highly traveled area, especially not at 9pm. I rummaged in my pocket and fished out my cell phone, flipping it open. I dialed Charlie, but after half a dozen rings got his voice mail. I suspected he had gone to bed and left the phone downstairs. One of the deputies was on call tonight and Charlie often took that as incentive for some much needed shut eye. No answer on the land line either. Heck, I was the only one who regularly answered that line.

My truck was still running and heat finally poured out from the vents. I knew that it was at least a mile in either direction before there were any houses. Unless I planned to walk to them, and bang on the door in the night, I was on my own. Even if did make the pilgrimage on foot, there was no guarantee that anyone would even be home or able to help me. I was pretty sure that the last house, over a mile behind me, belonged to an elderly woman anyway.

"Shit....Shit!" I said again to no one.

I pulled on my gloves. Charlie had once told me that he had stowed a jack, tire iron, and a few other mechanical necessities behind my seat. I had a spare tire in the back of the truck. I had everything I needed. Now I just had to muster the confidence to jump out of the truck and change my own tire.

It wasn't a big deal right? I'd changed one with Phil, my mother's boyfriend before. I knew how to do it.

"Yeah. I can do this. Just jack up the truck and change it." I said out loud.

"Step one" I spoke, still talking to myself, "Chalk wheels". I put the truck in park and removed the wheel chalks from behind my seat and placed them behind the front and rear wheel on the blown tire side.

"Step two. Jack." I positioned the jack under the frame and hitched the bar to it. Slowly I began to ratchet the bar up and down. With each downward stroke the truck rose slightly. It was working! Me, 114 pound Bella Swan was jacking up a truck!

"I am woman, hear me roar…" I said, tying to joke with myself. My follies were interrupted by the sound of a car in the distance. It was coming my way. This was good news, maybe it was Charlie's deputy. Then again, even if it wasn't almost any motorist would stop to help a lone driver on a night like tonight.

Then it hit me. This is bad. I'm alone. I don't know who is approaching.

The car was loud and well tuned. It wasn't Charlie's deputy. It sounded small and older. It wasn't a family coming home from a night in downtown, either. I thought of the gang of guys in Port Angels who had wanted to assault me before Edward intervened. There was no Edward tonight. Just me and and I tire iron. I could do this. I drew in another deep breath, the car kept coming.

As the mystery vehicle drew closer I kept my eyes on the tire. I didn't want to stare into the headlights and be blinded. While I hoped it wasn't an ax murderer, or ravenous vampire, the good news is that both would surely get me out of tomorrow. I could hear the car slowing. At least whoever it is, was being cautious. Then it came to stop, shining its lights full force on me. I reached for the tire iron thinking the worst. The headlights were blinding and I didn't have any idea who it might be. Mike Newton's SUV sat much higher and Charlie was clearly asleep. I heard the door open.

"Bella?" the voice sounded familiar but I couldn't see past the bright headlights. It took only a second to register. I stood up abruptly

"Jake! Boy am I glad to see you!"

He bounded to me in what seemed just one or two steps. Was it possible? Could he have grown since the last time I saw him? He didn't seem taller, but he was so much bigger. He wore jeans and a white t-shirt that looked as if it had been painted onto his chest. It must have been at least a size too small. His muscles were defined and seemed more chiseled than ever before.

"What's up?" he asked looking at the truck sitting above the ground on the jack.

"Oh you know. I just decided to pull over at 9pm and play tic tac toe with myself in the dirt on the side of the road…obviously Jake…I have a flat tire!"

Jake smiled. He knew full well I had a flat tire, he just didn't know what to say. It had been a long time since we'd spoken.

"Well it's a good thing you have a flashlight. Tic tac toe by moonlight sucks." He leaned in and wrapped his massive arms around me. I closed my eyes to take him in. The way his arms felt around me, the way that he smelled, making a mental note of every sensation.

"It's really good to see you." He whispered into my ear.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too Jake." I opened my eyes, "You haven't returned any of my calls and I don't know.."

"Bella please," he interrupted "Don't make me feel any worse than I already do. It's not you. It's me…well Sam, mostly."

"Sam!" I hollered "What does Sam have to do with this? Is Sam in charge of you and now he hates me?"

Jacob looked uneasy. I moved my hands to chest and pushed in an effort to break the hug. His arms held closed.

"It's complicated, Bells."

"Complicated? I haven't heard from you in weeks because it's complicated? Give me a break!" This was too much. Jacob who once had feared Sam now spoke of him as if it was his place to make decisions for Jacob. My Jacob, the Jacob who had been my best friend, would have never allowed that.

"So you discover that you can change into a wolf, tell me and ..."

"I never told you, you guessed."

"Whatever. Close enough. I know because you wanted me to know. Then once I do, you disappear." I wondered for a moment if Jacob had really considered my side. He didn't know what to say. He knew I was right, and that there so much more he wanted to tell me. I could see it in his eyes, growing softer by the second.

"I never meant to hurt you.." he trailed off and shook his head.

"That's comforting. I seem to be a magnet for people who _never meant to hurt me_." It was a low blow. But it was true. I had always been honest with Jake. Whys should now be any different? Jacob was quiet. He starred at me, dumbfounded by my emotions.

"Forget it." I finally said "Go back to LaPush. Leave me alone. I'll change my own tire. I don't need you to be a good Samaritan and then disappear into the shadows."

I ducked my head below his outstretched arms and way from his hold. Immediately, I bent down to tend to the tire situation. All of my anger must have evoked some adrenaline because I was quite pleased with myself when the first lug nut came loose. I was rather proud that managed to jack the truck up myself before Jacob arrived.

"Bella it's not like that." I pretended to ignore him as I worked on the second nut.

"I think about you all the time. I mean all the time. I haven't disappeared. I just need to be alone right now." He knelt beside me.

"Alone with Sam?"

"You make it sound creepy. You've got it all wrong Bella…"

"I've got it wrong? Jacob Black, you may need to be alone or want to be alone…but it would have been nice to let me in on the plan instead of giving me the silent treatment."

"I know Bells." He reached out and took the tire iron from me.

"Let me do that. It's the least I can do."

Jacob wasn't taking no for an answer. I didn't argue, anyway. I released the tire iron and stood up leaving him crouched in front of the wheel. I leaned against the fender, my arms folded across my chest.

"Here's the thing Bella. You know more about me than anyone. Even Sam. But Sam knows that this "change" in me, that causes me to be something different…you know...a wolf can be dangerous. Very dangerous. When I close my eyes you're all that I see…the pack knows that. Sam knows that, and he just wants you to safe. I want that too. He knows that you are my world and that if I ever hurt you I couldn't forgive myself."

"But you have hurt me…you are hurting me Jacob. Why can't you just talk to me? Answer my calls?"

"Sam thought it was a bad idea. That is would be easier this way."

"Is that what you think Jacob?" I asked kneeling down and looking into his face.

The lug nuts were in a neat pile and the new tire was already mounted on the wheel. Jacob began to put the lug nuts back on never meeting my stare.

"No." He said quietly.

He continued in silence. Then he lifted the rim of my blown tire into the back of the truck with one arm, effortlessly. I stood up to. Jacob turned to face me and grasped the tops of my arms with his each of his hands. He brought his eyes up from the ground and stopped when they met mine. He stood perfectly still, starring into my face and never blinking. I felt his fingers shift, and he tightened the grip on my arms. He loosed his grip and released my arms bringing his hands in front of his face to look at them, then turned them over to look at his palms. He eyes peered back into mine and he replaced his hands on my shoulders.

"Strange." He said finally, moving his hands down my arms slightly. He looked like he was deep in thought or overcome with emotional. Yet, he stood perfectly still with no expression. Jacob was always warm to the touch, but tonight I could feel his hands through my jacket. He was warmer than ever. On fire! It was if steam rose from his body in the chill of the night. His brown eyes were transfixed on mine and shone deeper than ever.

"Jacob?"

"You don't feel that?" he choked out.

"Feel what?"

He didn't answer, he just continued to stare at me. Then slowly his eyes closed and leaned toward me. His head cocked to the side slightly and I wondered if he was feeling faint. I reach my hands up and placed them on his chest. He continued toward me. Instinctively, I closed my eyes too. I felt comforted and safe with him, always, but now I was hungry for his touch. His lips brushed mine, softly and carefully. I exhaled a breath of warm air that puffed into the night. My knees felt weak. Jacob had just kissed me. It was a soft and warm, full of curiosity and wonder.

I moved my arms up his chest and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him closer to me. Jacob shuddered and his lips again found mine. This time I kissed him back, opening my lips to taste his mouth and feel his breath on my tongue. Unlike Edward, there was no hesitation in Jacob's caresses. He moved his hands down my arms to my waist and his kiss deepened. His tongue danced over my lips. It moved into my mouth and longed to taste my mouth and my warmth. He moved it gently about lingering near my lips. He hungered for me too.

"Jacob…" my voice sounded soft and breathless. I was surprised I was able to speak at all. His lips were gentle and blazing hot. His hands clutched my sides and reached up under my parka to grip my shirt. The sensation sent a shiver of delight down my back, his hands growing warmer by the second. My heart was pounding in my chest. I felt my face growing flush. I closed my mouth, planting one final tender kiss on his lips before stepping back slightly to look into his face.

Jacob stood with his mouth closed and his eyes shut peacefully. He opened them slowly and greeted me with a warm smile.

"Bella. I…you…no, I mean to say that I'm really sorry. I know I've been kind of a jerk lately." I was dumbfounded. I had just kissed my best friend. I felt flush. I wanted more. I needed more. But friends don't kiss. At least not the way Jacob and I just had. No one had ever kissed me like that before. My mind was racing.

"You kissed me." I said stating the obvious.

"Yes Bella, and I'm pretty sure you kissed me back. No, come to think of it, I'm quite positive that you did ." Jacob beamed.

I dropped my hands from his neck and put my arms by my sides. Kissing Jacob was glorious. Yet, I wasn't entirely comfortable with my actions or Jacob's sudden change of heart. We'd spent so many wonderful times together, and I did miss his company. Yet that didn't change the fact that until a few minutes earlier he wouldn't even return my phone calls.

"Jake," I began "Yes, I did kiss you back. I know that I did, but I kinda got a little caught up and it won't happen..."

"SSShhh." He said placing one finger across my lips.

"Bella, for once do something you never do. Just let yourself be. Don't go home and regret tonight. Let's back up and not get ahead of ourselves. I was wrong before, I know I hurt you. Let me make it to you..and the rest..well…we'll go from there."

Jacob removed his finger from my lips "Was that queer? It sounded dumb didn't it?"

I smiled. My Jacob was back. The funny and sincere friend who I adored.

"I've really got to go. Charlie said to be in by ten. Flat tire or no flat tire he'll call in the National Guard."

Jacob Grinned widely. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me toward me. His embrace was warm and full of emotion. It felt right. He tangled one hand into my hair and kissed me tenderly on the forehead.

"I'll call you tomorrow." He said softly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if this is moving slowly. I can't tell a short story. Send me a review and tell me what you think. Still to come, Bella learns that Jacob has imprinted on her. Then comes PAUL! Oh, what a tangled web we weave!**

Eric's van pulled at 12:45. They were early. The sun was out but the air was still frigid in my opinion. Eric didn't need to honk. I saw him pull up and with one final deep breath I opened the door. Eric looked pleased to see me. Angela was perched next to him in the passenger seat. The rear door slid open and I was greeted by Mike Newton.

"Bella! Are you ready to get wet?" Laughter erupted from the van.

He reached out his hand as I stepped up into the van. Mike closed the door behind me and Eric took off.

"It's not too cold." Angela said encouragingly. I smiled half heartedly.

"Where's Jessica" I asked, peering in back. I couldn't imagine her not sitting next to Mike. "I thought I was last on the route to The First Beach."

"Jessica's not coming" Mike exclaimed. He rested his outstretched arm behind me along the seat.

"Not coming?" I was worried. Only an act of God would prevent Jessica from missing this opportunity.

"She slipped getting out of her hot tub and twisted her ankle." Mike continued.

I shot a look at Angela. I knew that wasn't the truth. Angela quickly rolled her eyes confirming my suspicions. Mike must not be in the loop.

"Yeah, she might be out on Monday too" Angela chimed in, clearly for the benefit of keeping the story believable.

Mike shook his headon Jessica's behalf. He was careful to scoot a bit closer to me when Eric bounced us over an unexpected bump in the road. He smelled like cologne. He was really trying hard. Mike reached up to touch the bathing suit tie around my neck. It was clearly visible out of the top of my sweatshirt. I had triple knotted it, just in case. In case of what...I didn't know. But without bad luck I'd have no luck.

"I see you have your swim suit, did you bring a towel?" Mike asked. I smiled and pointed to my shoulder bag. I had also brought along extra socks, some underwear, my hairbrush, and my cell phone. Charlie made me promise if there was any alcohol that I call him immediately.

The van pulled into the parking area for the beach. There were a few cars there, but none that I recognized. Eric put the van in park and reached over to rest his hand on Angela's leg. She smiled at him. Then he turned to face the back.

"Whatch think?" Eric asked Mike directly

"I dunno" Mike responded "Let's take a look." Mike and Eric exited the van, but not before Mike squeezed my knee and shot me a big smile.

"What are they doing?" I asked Angela.

"I think they are trying to see if anyone else from school is here yet." she paused, "He so likes you Bella!" Angela said gesturing out the window at Mike.

"I know, he's a nice guy and all. I don't like him that way Jessica does." My thoughts went to Jessica.

"Yeah, Angela, what's up Jessica is she okay? I know she didn't sprain her ankle."

Angela giggled then became serious "Mike does NOT know. Only I know. She told me to tell you the ankle story, but I knew you'd know I was lying. It was the self tanner."

"What, did it make her sick? Did she eat it or something?"

"No, nothing like that. It made her orange!"

"Orange?"

"Yeah, like Chester Cheeto. Seriously. And it's all streaky. She looks like she has a disease."

"A disease?"

"Yeah, she just used way too much… too fast... and it didn't go on evenly. Lucky for me I only used it once and just a little."

Eric tapped on the window. He motioned for Angela to join him and Mike.

"He is so cute, isn't he? Do you think he'd be willing if I tried to kiss him?"

"I think so. He was willing when you asked him to prom and I saw him touch your leg just now. Go for it!"

"You're right Bella, thanks." She jumped out of the passenger side and slid the rear door open for me. The air was chilly but as cold as I had feared. Eric and Jessica had stripped off their clothes in a flash. Jessica wrapped her towel around her shoulders like a cape and Eric did the same. I assumed it was more for warmth than modesty.

I slid my jeans off but kept my sweatshirt on. It was an XL and covered my torso and bottom easily. I quickly put my sockless feet back into my fury winter boots. "Maybe I'll walk to the water in my sweatshirt and then take it off. You know at the last minute." I was still trying to weasel my way out of this.

"Bella you're going to chicken out if you do that. Plus you might get your warmest piece wet on the sand. The tide has already been in. "

"Angela's right. You'll want some dry clothes when you get out" Mike suggested. He pulled me closer to him and my shoulder touched his bare chest. He glanced down at me with a wicked grin. Mike had more than dry clothes on his mind. He wrapped us both in his beach towel and winked at me.

Angela was having none of that. She knew that I didn't welcome his advances. She reached for my arm and pulled me out of the towel cocoon that Mike had created. She grinned an evil smile and reached for the base of my sweatshirt. In one fluid motion she lifted it up past my rear, past my belly button, and over my breasts. I complied with her plan and lifted my arms to allow her to slide it off completely. Angela giggled at her accomplishment. I couldn't help but smile myself.

Mike and Eric stood frozen in time. Clearly they found her gesture erotic. She had literally (though innocently) undressed me. There I stood in nothing but a black bikini and fury winter boots. I squinted my eyes and closed them tight. Modesty was out the window. Mike let out a low whistle. I had already gone way past my boundaries of embarrassment for one day. I turned my head slightly to meet his gaze but he was too busy starring at my rear and running his eyes down my legs. He didn't even try to hide his stare. As if willed by chivalry or his raging hormones he stepped forward wrapped his towel cocoon around me pressing his front to my back. Mike was lukewarm, clearly the cold affected him, just as it did the rest of us. Not everyone can be a Jacob Black and wear a t-shirt in the winter.

"Bella, you look really good." He whispered leaning forward and blowing warm breath into my ear. He pressed himself up against me again and I could feel a bulge growing beneath his waist. His arms tightened around me as he rubbed his nose along the back of my neck. Angela, sensing he was copping a cheap feel tossed me my towel from the van. I immediately stepped out of Mikes hold and turned toward him flashing him the front of my body before wrapping my own towel around my shoulders. At this moment I was very thankful for Charlie's gigantic towels. Mike's eyes bulged wider. His smile returned and his cheeks flushed.

"I wish I was superman." He said playfully

"Superman? Looks like you already have the cape." Eric joked

"Right." Mike replied, "But superman has x-ray vision."

We laughed and scrambled toward the water. Eric belonged with Angela. Mike didn't know it, but he belonged with Jessica. I wasn't sure where that left me. I guess it just left me about to go into freezing cold ocean water for no good reason. I scanned the beach looking for other Forks High students. It looked like there was another small cluster of four or five students farther down. A few were wrapped in towels and two remained, shrieking happily, in the cold waves. I knew we wouldn't make it that far to join then. Angela was already headed toward the surf. As excited as she was for today, I knew she wasn't enjoying the cold air anymore than I was.

Then in an instant I caught a glimpse of another group on the hill sitting on the rocks. Unmistakingly, they were Quilette. My eyes wouldn't focus enough to know if it were Jacob and his brothers. But they all looked muscular, and tall. Three wore short sleeved t-shirts and one a long sleeved t-shirt. I knew that much. They sat motionless starring at the commotion on the beach, making no effort to be friendly or get my attention.

Jessica and Eric were in the water and Mike nearly had his sneakers off. I took off my boots.

"Put your towel on your shoes so it stays dry." He directed. He slid his towel off his shoulders and set it carefully on his sneakers. Mike was average build. He wasn't nearly as impossibly handsome as Edward or as well muscled as Jacob. Jacob looked like a Grecian statue compared to Mike's rounded features and washed out skin. He wore shorts that sat atop his hips and extended to his knees. They were board shorts, but I couldn't imagine Mike surfing.

"Are you coming?" he asked

"Yeah." I replied, but my feet didn't move. The water looked cold. Mike sensed my hesitation and turned back toward me.

"You'll thank me later he said" clutching my towel and pulling it off of my shoulders. He set it gracefully on my boots and immediately grasped my hand. I was stunned. Mike smiled adoringly. His eyes focused on my face, moving to my breasts, down my legs, and back to my breasts. He was shameless and playful as he allowed himself to enjoy the view.

"Oh Bella, where have been all my life?" With that he gave my arm and tug and pulled me to the water. I didn't even have time to react, to protest, or let the cold register on my skin. The water barely touched his knees but was well over my knees. It was like a cold bath. An ice cold bath. Every bit as frigid as I expected. The cold definitely registered, now.

"It stings a little when you get to the family jewels Mike!" Eric called to us. He was chest deep with Angela in his arms.

"You'll get numb in a minute Bella!" Angela chimed in. Not very encouraging.

Mike pulled me toward him and tried to sweep me up into his arms. Instead I was careful to keep my knees away from his free arm so he couldn't. Instead he moved his wet hand down the dry part of my back. I quivered from the chill. His hands were ice cold. He pulled me closer to him and reached around to my thigh. Though he said nothing, his body language was encouraging me to wrap my legs around his waist, as Angela and Eric were. To Mike I was still a prize, a shiny new penny. The "new girl" novelty hadn't worn off and he wanted to make me his.

Angela was right. I couldn't feel my feet. The numbness was moving up my legs. I looked into the distance to see that Eric and Angela had both gotten their heads wet. Clearly they were made for each other. They were both crazy! Then I saw them embrace again joining for a kiss. I smiled. Angela deserved it.

Mike found my smile encouraging and immediately wrapped my leg around his waist assuming the other would follow suit. I refused. I hopped on one leg until I lost my balance and fell to the side. In an instant I was under the water. It washed over my shoulders, my face, and my head. No part of me was dry any longer. Mike dove in next, thinking this was part of the plan. I stood up immediately and pushed the salt water out of my face, smoothing my hair back. I heard Angela and Eric cheering for me in the background. Mike was moving toward me again, his eyes focused on my lips. I scrambled to get out of his reach and he kept coming. He had no idea how hard I was working to avoid him, and not hurt his feelings at the same time.

I knew I had to get out of the water. Mike was like an octopus.

"I've had enough!" I yelled to Angela. She knew I referring both to the icy water, and to the advances from Mike Newton. I wished Jessica was here to prance around in her thong and distract him.

"Bella…" he invited from behind me. I kept moving, striding as quickly as I could to get out of the water.

"Mike, I'm frozen." I said turning toward him. "Don't you even think about pulling me back into that water." He stood motionless in chest deep ocean glaring at the beach. I took a few steps backward. Now it was easier to walk. The water just grazed my calves. I had escaped.

I lifted my eyes to locate my boots and my towel. There I saw Jacob Black standing with his arms folded across his chest my towel wrapped around him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello Bella." Jacob said calmly. "Looks like you're getting pretty desperate for entertainment."

"No, it's not..well yes, it is but…It's kinda a school thing." I managed to blurt out. My teeth were chattering and I was wildly embarrassed.

"Yes. I know all about it. The penguin Dip is it?"

"The Penguin Plunge. " Mike hollered coming up slowly behind me.

Jacob ignored him. "We couldn't resist an opportunity to watch the student body of Forks High put on a show like this." He said gesturing to his brothers. I noticed that he was surrounded by Jared, Paul, and Quil. Jacob had introduced me to Quil one day in his garage, and he'd pointed out Jared and Paul to me once when we passed them with Sam.

"I never expected to see you here, Bella." Jacob continued.

The Quilette group stood in a row behind Jake, perfectly motionless. Quil cracked a smile but the two older boys remained poker faced with their arms folded.

"Your lips are turning blue, Bella." Jacob said.

I suddenly felt very vulnerable. He wasn't looking at my lips. I was as close to naked as Jacob had ever seen me. The bikini clung to my skin and now felt smaller as it hugged around my curves. His eyes scanned my body, every inch if it. I heard Mike grown in the distance, obviously aware of Jacob's admiration for my petite frame. I moved my arms in front of my chest, in an effort to cover myself up, and generate some warmth. I felt more self conscious than when Angela had unexpectedly removed my sweatshirt.

By now Angela and Eric had come in from the deeper waters and made it to Mike, who stood knee deep in the water himself, just a few paces behind me.

"Who's that?" Eric asked Mike.

"That kid from La Push. I think he's a year younger than me. I could take him. He's been following Bella around for months. You should see the way he looks at her. It's revolting."

Eric laughed "Dude, there's three more where he came from..." he said pointing to Jake's brothers, "Look at the size of them. Do you feed them growth hormone on the reservation? What do they want with Bella?"

"I dunno, but I'll find out." Mike waded forward and placed his arm around my waist "Come on Bella you can have my towel." He offered, encouraging me out of the frigid surf. I knew getting Jacob angry wasn't in the best interest of Mike's health. I didn't respond to Mike, but looked up at Jacob who was clearly fuming.

Jacob's hands were clenched into tight fists, his arms hanging heavily at his sides. His dark eyes narrowed and then his fisted hands began to tremor. He glared at Mike Newton with the pure hate he generally reserved only for Edward.

"Relax Dude…" Jared said calmly, his eyes on Jacob. Quil reached out and touched Jacob's shoulder , but he brushed it away. Jacob turned and nodded at the group to show he was in control of his temper. Then he walked forward so he was just a couple of feet away from Mike and me. Even though Jacob towered over Mike, and likely outweighed him by at least 50 pounds, Mike's posture remained firm. He stood at my side. I knew Jacob wouldn't hurt me, but Mike obviously saw him as a serious threat to all four of us.

"Get your hands off of her…now." Jacob said in a low snarl to Mike. He gritted his teeth and growled. For a moment Mike caught a glimpse of what Jacob was capable of. He was terrified but wanted to save face. His grip around my waist tightened. I knew he was just trying to stand up for me, not realizing there was no need. This wasn't good.

"What are you, some long lost big brother on steroids? We were just swimming." Mike blurted out.

I heard Jacob's knuckles cracking as he squeezed his fingers into tighter firsts and slowly opened his lips revealing his teeth clenched tightly together. The two older Quilette boys moved closer to Jacob. At first I thought it was to show support for him, then I realized it was to potentially control him. I had to clear the tension, and fast!

"It's okay Mike, I'm okay" I said saving his pride. I loosened myself from his hold and tried to visually increase the distance between us. "Jake's an old friend and he can be over protective."

Jacob continued to glare at Mike, his face full of hostility. His features were becoming more pronounced with animosity. Mike finally removed his arm from around me. He paused for just a moment, then bent to pick up his towel. He extended his arm and offered it to me. I was shivering now. Frozen to the core. The wind had picked up and it blew against my wet skin.

"Back off!" Jacob spat, swinging my towel off of his shoulders and swaddling me in it instead. My teeth were chattering from the ocean water. The towel felt heavenly, like it had just come from a hot dryer. Jacob had warmed it for me. He knew I'd be cold.

Also chilled to the bone, Angela and Eric took this opportunity to get out of the water too. They walked directly to their towels, not wanting to make eye contact with Jacob. He did look pretty intimidating, even now. I continued to shutter under the terry cloth towel and Jacob stood with his hands wrapped around my arms in response.

"Let's go Bella" Mike suggested picking up his sneakers from the beach. "If that is okay with your "keeper" and his buddies."

"Bella isn't going anywhere, unless it's with me!" Jacob boomed. Apparently it wasn't okay with Jacob if I left with Mike. While I wasn't excited to get back in the enclosed van with octopus Mike Newton, Eric was my ride.

"Jacob! What is your problem?" I questioned "What has gotten into you? How am I gunna get home? They're my ride! Chill out!"

"Bella, I cannot allow you to leave here with him." Jacob said, glaring at Mike. For a moment, it was as if his eyes shot laser beams.

"I'll bring you home. Please come with me." Jacob spoke as if it were a statement, but I knew he'd let me leave if I insisted. Only I didn't insist. I could see in his eyes that he desperately didn't want me to go with Eric, Mike, and Angela. I gave in.

"Bella!" Mike exclaimed, aware that I was contemplating leaving with Jacob and the Quilettes. It must have seemed strange to him, after watching Jacob nearly explode with rage over a wintery swim. It was strange to me too. Jacob had never been this vigilant with me. Yet, I sensed that he needed to see me. After what happened with my flat tire, we needed to talk anyway.

"Angela, would you get my things from the van? I'll meet you in the parking lot in a minute. I'm going with Jacob."

Angela nodded. Mike looked uneasy.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea. He seems a little…unstable." Mike was right. To an outsider looking in, Jacob did seem unstable. Very unstable, in fact. He was unstable! He could phase into a wolf on cue, not exactly a pillar of stability.

I saw Jacob flinch at his words, but he stared directly at me and never shifted his eyes to Mike. Still running his blazing hot hands up and down my arms. I was thankful for his hot touch.

"Thanks Mike. I'll be okay and Jacob's friends are here too." I pointed to the row of gigantic dark skinned boys behind Jake. "They'll make sure I get home. Jacob's Dad knows my father really well."

Mike smiled reluctantly and finally nodded. He turned toward the van. He didn't like it, but there was nothing he could do. I stood motionless, wrapped in my towel, and watched my friends walk toward the van. Jacob released my arms and I felt a sudden chill return.

"Quil, go get her things from the girl." Jacob commanded with sudden authority. Quil nodded and immediately took off running toward the group. They had a lengthy head start. He gracefully loped across the sand and slowed his pace as he approached the Angela. Quil could be polite and charismatic. I knew that's why Jacob sent him. I waved at her so she knew it was all right, and she handed him my shoulder bag. Quil towered over her. He had grown to tremendous proportions in just a month. His skin was dark like Jacobs and stood out in sharp contrast to Angela's. Quils hair was cut short, like the others, and was black as ink.

Mike turned to look back at me one last time before getting into Eric's van. He hesitated with the door open, as if I too would take off running for the van. I don't belong with Mike, I don't fit in the way that that Jessica and Angela did. I don't know where I belong. I waved again. Mike closed the door of the van and then they were gone.

Quil smiled and handed me my shoulder bag. Before I could reach for it Jacob had taken it from him.

"Jacob, my jeans are in there. I'd like to put them back on."

Jacob threw his head back and laughed "Have you ever tried to put jeans onto a wet body, Bella? Let me know how far you get with that…" He fished my sweatshirt out of the bag and handed it to me.

"Here, you'll have better luck with this. I'll carry your bag. You keep wrapped up in that towel, Quil grab her boots. Your toes must be freezing Bells."

I wasn't sure how to put on a sweatshirt while wrapped in a giant towel. I'd need to take it off for just a moment. I slid if off and draped it over Jacob's shoulder who busily tried to zip the top of my bag. I plunged my arms in the sleeves of the sweatshirt and lifted them over my shoulders to slide the neck hole over my head.

"Oh yeah." I heard a low voice whisper followed by a small whistle. I don't know which of the three Quilette boys had paid me the misguided compliment, and neither did Jacob.

"Have some respect!" Jacob retorted angrily. The boys chuckled. They all found it funny.

"What's wrong Jake?" Paul teased "Didn't like the competition form that blonde kid did ya?"

"Yeah, man..it looks like your all defensive." Jared chimed in.

Jacob didn't answer. Hi stood up and slung my bag over his shoulder.

Quil had brought my boots over to me and Jacob nodded to him in thanks. Quil, Paul, and Jared exchanged glances to one another and everyone seemed to be on the same page. Everyone except for me.

"The guys will meet up with me at my house in a bit. I'll take you home from there." Jacob said

"That's okay Jake. I can call Charlie."

"Do you prefer a ride from your Dad? Or you could always stay for a bit?"

"Stay where? On this beach? No thanks."

"I meant stay with me. That is if you want to." It was hard to stay mad at Jacob. I hadn't really been mad in the first place. Just shocked to see him, and embarrassed that he had acted so protective. He rested his arm on my shoulders and we began walking toward LaPush. Quil and the others had disappeared into the trees.

"Why didn't you wave or come down from the hill when you first saw us come in?" I asked.

"I wanted to Bella, I did. Jared and Paul both said that I should let you do your polar bear thing."

"Penguin plunge."

"Yeah, penguin plunge," he repeated. "The whole thing seems crazy to me, and I wasn't sure you'd go through with it. Then when that Newton kid whipped off your towel all bets were off. The sight of you in that bathing suit stopped me in my tracks. Even Jared took a second look, and we all thought he was gay!" he grinned.

My cheeks felt hot, "Jared's gay?" I questioned.

"Of course not Bella. I'm joking. I'm trying to tell you that you in that bikini just about brought me to my knees.. and your more concerned that Jared might be gay?"

"Right. I see your point."

"Do you like that Newton kid?"

"Yeah, he's nice. And I do work at his parent's store…" Jacob stopped and faced me,

"No Bella, do you _like_ him? I mean romantically?"

"What? No! I see him at school, we have some classes together, and at work, but we're just friends. "

"It doesn't look like he wants to be _friends_ with you Bella, if you catch my drift."

I bit my lip and dropped my head to stare at the ground. He'd seen Mike's advances.

"I saw the way he looked at you. I saw the way he reached for you, and I know exactly what was on his mind. He wanted to kiss you more than life itself …and he was really bringing it."

"You must have seen that I didn't return his gestures, Jake. Are you upset with me? I wasn't trying to make you angry…I didn't even think you would be at the beach!"

"No bells, you haven't made me mad. I'm not upset with Mike, either. I'm jealous. Green with goddamn envy! I'm sorry that I listened to Sam and pushed you away. But the sight of you holding that kid's hand, and then him,…inviting you into his arms, made my blood boil!" Jacobs spoke through his teeth, his eyes narrowing.

"I see." I said quietly.

This was a side of my friend I was not accustomed to. Jacob had always been jealous of Edward, and I knew that sometimes he thought of me as more than a friend. But the boundaries had always been clear. Clear… until my flat tire, that is. And until his display of possessiveness at the beach today.

"You have no idea what you do to me Bells. You're all that I think about. I called you today, but no one was home. I don't want to be apart from you, I can't be."

The need is his face and the desire in his dark eyes was overwhelming. It was as if it physically hurt Jacob for us to be apart. He reached up and touched my face, his fingers trembling and blazing with heat. I closed my eyes as he ran his hand down my cheek. I wasn't shivering, but I was cold to the core. The water had given me a strong chill. His touch was striking, and evoked a sense of calm from deep within me, that I had never felt before. Jacob again placed his arm over my shoulders and we began to walk toward LaPush again. He turned his head often to meet my gaze and smiled. His warmth radiated from him. Being with Jacob was easy, comforting, and safe. It was definitely something I could get used to. As we approached Jacob's house, the memories of our friendship came flooding back to me. Smoke puffed up from the chimney and I felt very much at home.

"Where's Billy?" I asked. I hadn't seen Jacob's father in a while. Lately when I called he always had an excuse why I couldn't talk to Jake.

"He's watching the game at Sue Clearwater's house, because your Dad is working today."

Jacob carefully set my bag down on the couch.

"You hungry Bella?"

"No, but you are." I said beginning to loosen up. It seemed like old times. "I'd love to change into my other clothes though."

"Sure. Sure." Jacob led me down the hall to his modest bedroom and opened the door. "It's all yours."

Jacob's room was tidy and uncluttered. It was so tiny that there wasn't room for much except for Jacob's bed and a dresser. It smelled incredible. Just like Jacob, a mixture of musk…outdoors… and fresh air. I inhaled deeply and the smell filled my nose.

He closed the door behind me and I instantly slipped off the wet bathing suit bottoms. I fished around in my bag and found my underwear. My legs were completely dry now and I was able to easily slide my jeans up over my legs. My hair was a disaster, but I brushed through it and immediately felt better.

Jacob was standing in the kitchen, leaning against the counter. He'd already finished his sandwiches and stood grinning in my direction.

"C'mere" he said taking me by the hand and pulling me against him. He kissed my head lightly and sighed a soft breath into the air. His arms wrapped around me, holding me against his chest.

"Will you stay with me forever?" he whispered.

"Jacob, that is a really long time." I joked, knowing that his tone had grown serious.

"I know this sound silly. I…I just don't know if I could be happy with…without out you." His words were sincere and very unexpected. The lines of our relationship had become blurred and he wasn't making things any easier.

"What? Is Charlie sending me back to Phoenix? He told Billy something didn't he? That's why we're suddenly joined at the hip, right?"

He closed his eyes.

"No Bells, Charlie has nothing to do with _this_."

"Then what is this Jacob? Forty-eight hours ago Billy was making up dumb excuses why I couldn't see you or talk to you. Now you don't even want me to go swimming without you…what _is this_?

"I guess I do have some explaining to do, don't I?"

"Yeah, a little. I know that you told me you would always be there for me. Sometimes I felt like you wanted to be more than friends, but now…and then last night…" I stopped. He got the drift. It was Jacob's time to talk.

"It's me," he began "I'm different. My life is different and my feelings too. My feeling for you are completely different and I cannot escape them."

"You want to escape?" I questioned

"No, not nearly. I just can't imagine anything or _anyone_ else. When I close my eyes it's always you. Then last night..well…" he paused "I can't even explain."

"Try." I encouraged "I think I can follow."

"You already know, Bella. Just like you knew about the wolf legend. The story I told you…about Sam and Emily? And Leah?"

"Yeah, I remember. Sam was dating Leah. Then he met her cousin Emily and fell and in love with her."

"Not quite. Sam never fell in love with Emily. He had no choice."

"No choice, was it an arranged marriage? You never mentioned that."

"No Bella" he laughed "You're way off. I did mention to you about imprinting, though. Right?"

I scanned my memory for the story Jake had told me about Sam and Emily. Emily's scar… and why Leah didn't come around Sam so much.

"Yeah I remember. It was something about fate, and Sam knew that he was destined to marry Emily and not Leah. You told me that Leah was really heartbroken."

"You do remember!" Jacob chimed triumphantly. I smiled, it felt good to be with Jacob again.

"So last night," he continued "With the tire…"

He stopped to regain his thoughts.

"Well even though I've seen you a thousand times before, it was like I saw you for the first time, Bella. My heart grew and my body ached. It was like a force pulled me to the beach today. The same force that made my blood boil when I saw you with Mike Newton. The only thing that makes me feel content is you."

"Me?"

He nodded "It was just like I was Sam seeing Emily, and leaving everything else behind."

I stood motionless, processing what he had just said, and starring up into his dark eyes. Jacob rested his palms on my cheeks . He slowly leaned in brushed my lips with his. He was tender and warm, leaving me wanting more, but I spoke instead, his forehead still resting on mine.

"Do you mean that you are like Sam and I'm you're Emily?"

"I do"

"So then, you…you imprinted on _me_?

"I did" he answered, leaning forward and placing an open mouthed kiss just below my ear.

"Are you sure? How can you be sure? You said it was rare."

"Sam says that it is rare, but I have never been more sure about anything. I need you. Like oxygen or food, Bella. I need you." He whispered in my ear.

I was in awe. In the previous months I had begged Edward to turn me into a Vampire, and now I had become the life force for Jacob? Not so long ago Jacob had been an awkward teenager, younger than me even, and now he spoke with the wisdom and certainty of a man. Heaven knows he sure looked one. I had forbidden myself to love as my feelings for Edward seemed stuck within me.

I heard a familiar rumbling, it was a car arriving at Jacobs. He must have heard it long before I did, and said immediately.

"It's your truck. Paul and Quil went to pick it up." Jacob continued to stand very still embracing me now in his warm arms.

"I think your friends will give us a hard time if they come and you're hugging me like this.." I smiled. Jacob did too.

"Sure. Sure. You're right."

I loved Jacob's embrace, but I was feeling overwhelmed too.

In an instant the door swung open and Quil bombarded in the door, clearly trying to make a lot of noise. He didn't expect to see us standing in the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Bella. I wanted to give you guys some warning that we were coming in." Quil had a crooked smile. I liked Quil, he was uncomplicated and refreshing.

"You mean.. so we didn't interrupt anything between the two love birds," Paul said, "Looks like Jake got you out of that bathing suit, ey Bella?" I was horrified, but I knew the best way to deal with a jerk like Paul was to ignore it. That, and not egg him on.

"Back off Paul or I'll see if my fist will fit in your big mouth." Apparently Jacob felt otherwise about my "egg on" theory.

"Thanks for getting my truck," I offered in an attempt to change the subject.

"No trouble at all Bella." Quill said beaming that I had mentioned them helping out.

"It runs pretty well too. You must have an in with a good mechanic Bella. If I had a nice pair of hooters would I get just about whatever I wanted too?"

Did I say jerk? Paul was a little fucker. A word I reserved for a special breed of jerk that Paul defined perfectly. Jacob snarled. He casually lifted me out of his path, setting me back down on my feet and lunged at Paul. Instinctively Quil, who was much smaller than Jacob or Paul rushed between them.

"Jacob!" he yelled, "This is what he wants. He's just trying to get a rise out of you. Think about Bella, she's right here. Don't do this."Quil continued. He seemed to know just what to say. Jacob recoiled and turned to Paul with new found composure.

"Was there something that you needed Paul?" Paul narrowed his eyes and the sides of mouth turned up in a slight grin. He was not expecting Jacob to have such good self control.

"Not what I need, Sam needs."

"Yeah Jake, Sam wants to see you and Jared as soon as possible. Says it's real important."

Jacob nodded, "Come on Bells"

"No Jacob." Paul grew serious "All kidding aside, he wants to see _you_."

"But Bella…"

I cut him off. I didn't want to come in the middle of whatever clique they had. While Paul loved to get Jacob going, Quil's reaction demonstrated they had each other's backs.

"It's going to be dark soon Jacob. I have to get a water sample from the creek today anyway. We're testing the PH levels in school and Sunday is supposed to be rainy. I should get it while the getting is good. "

"I'll give you a lift and then come back here. It will just take us a minute at the creek." The protective side of Jacob was showing through again.

"By the time you escort me home and I got my water sample you won't be at Sam's for close to an hour."

"Bella has a point Jake," Quil reasoned. Jacob shot him a poison glare. Paul tossed me my keys and they fell to the floor at my feet.

"Not such a good catch Bella?" Paul chuckled.

"No. Not such a good catch."

"You're a fine catch in my book Bells," Jacob began, turning to me.

"Well tonight it's just catch and release Jacob." I said smiling at my own wit. He understood. Jacob nodded. This my cue to head for the creek. I wanted some time to myself. But it also felt great to be with Jacob again.

"Maybe you can come over ..er..later?" I asked referring to a late night visit once Charlie fell asleep.

"Yeah, maybe." I knew he meant _absolutely_.

I grabbed my shoulder bag and closed the door behind me. A chorus of "_whoooooo, Jacob!"_ softly met my ears. It was Quil. No doubt Paul was still grumbling and being a fucker.

I parked my car just beyond the bridge, so that I wouldn't have far to walk to get to the creek. There was still snow on the ground in the woods and I was glad to be wearing my boots. The sun was just starting to go down. A pair of gloves would have been nice, as the temperature was dropping. I carefully navigated the path with the least amount of brush to the creek. The water bubbled and churned, making a babbling sound. I wondered if that was why Charlie liked fishing so much? It was very serene here. I dipped my vile in the water and placed the red plastic cap on top.

"Going somewhere?"

A lustrous voice questioned from the shadows. I jumped. It had come from under the bridge. I had read folklore about trolls who lived under bridges. Since I'd officially dated a vampire and been imprinted on by a wolf I was prepare for anything. Except for what I saw.

"You've just arrived, and we've not yet had our fun," the voice beckoned.

A tall figure slowly emerged from the shadows. His hair was a rich brown, and caught my attention immediately. It was thick and framed his face perfectly. His skin was creamy white, with eyes as black as wrought iron. I knew immediately he was a vampire and he was thirsty.

"Vam…vampire," I studdered

"Yes child, that is very astute of you."

He looked to be older than any of the Cullen's, maybe forty or so, but handsome none the less.

"Perhaps you are part feline my dear girl. One who has many lives that is. James had wanted to taste your bounty, but he failed. And Laurent, I do miss that chap...it would seem you had a guard dog that took care of him. Now I see that you're all alone. Alone except for me. You won't have nine lives my child, it looks to me like your luck is up in three."

Technically Jasper had been tempted at my birthday, making this my fourth. I knew the day would come sometime. I had backed away as far as I could and had cornered myself against an oak tree. I could no longer see the road or my truck. Immediately I regretted moving further into the woods.

"Victoria had made me swear an oath that I would leave you for her. She warned me that you smelled delightful and it would be hard for me to resist. However, I have to say that I am disappointed."

His nose sniffed the air, then he moved in to smell the base of my neck. His nose brushed my skin. It was ice cold. Colder than I had ever remembered Edward being.

"Ah yes, there it is. You do smell delicious. Whatever perfume you have doused yourself with does not suit you child. It smells a bit like…I can't quite put my finger on it…wet dog perhaps."

"Is Victoria here? Are you going to take me to her?" I asked.

"Victoria has been very busy. She is around, but not _here_ per say. If I were to imbibe in your pedigrees she would never know." He licked his lips like I was a rib eye steak.

"She'll kill you." I offered, still trying to think of a way to my truck.

"Silly girl. One cannot revenge what one does not know. I won't tell a sole. Sadly, neither will you my dear."

I thought about plunging my knee into his groin, but I know it would just break my knee cap. If I could make it to the road, I might be able to leave evidence. Evidence that would alert the Quilettes and Charlie that danger lurked in the forest once again.

I shot my head to the left as if focusing on something. I knew I'd have only a fraction of a second. He immediately turned his head in response looking over his shoulder. His head turned so quickly it looked like a blur. I lunged forward, moving diagonally from his solid stone like body. I felt my first step plant firmly on the earth. Then before I could land a second, he caught me in mid air and threw me to the ground. I rolled hoping to avoid his pounce, but he was on me in a flash. His teeth gleamed in the dusk and his eyes became blacker still. It was twilight. The sun had nearly set. He had come for me. I was powerless.

**I really need to end the chaper. It was getting kind of long and I don't want it to drag. While I vowed to not write short, choopy chapters the next one just that. **


	5. Chapter 5

**So here is an ultra short chapter. Accept my apologies. But I just couldn't leave Bella in the woods.**

I closed my eyes. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing the fear in them. Edwards last day in Forks flashed through my mind. He hadn't been able to keep me safe after all. I thought of Jessica, and that I'd never be able to return her bathing suit.

Poor Rene'.

Charlie, who would take care of Charlie?

Then I thought of Jacob. I had just found him again, and now I was going to die. A single tear ran down my face, but I kept my eyes closed. I listened wondering when it would come. I waited for the overwhelming burn that enveloped my being when James bit me. But instead I heard galloping, and it was approaching fast.

"What in blazes..??" but my captor never finished his sentence.

I forced my eyes open just in time to see an enormous brown creature leap over me, taking my attacker with it. They landed on the ground with an enormous crash, creating a small crater in the earth beneath them. I saw a second set of glowing eyes approaching with supernatural speed from the distance. Together the two creatures tore into the body of my assailant. He screamed in horror as the second creature ripped his arms from his body shaking them wilding with his massive head.

The first creature stood much larger than the second. Now I was able to see the entire silhouette. It was a wolf. He placed his from paws on the chest of the injured vampire, shredding through the clothing he wore. Then swiftly opened his tremendous jaws and tore the vampire's head away from his neck. The screaming ceased instantly, but the sound of tearing and muffled growls remained. I suddenly felt dizzy and very strange. I noticed for the first time that blood poured from my shoulder. I had landed abruptly on my shoulder when The vampire had pounced on me. I reached across my body to touch my shoulder. Then when I brought my blood stained palm in front of my face the woods went black.

"Bella, Bella?" A voice was calling me in the night. It sounded far away, and very human. I heard the familiar crunch of human footsteps on the forest floor approaching me.

I blinked my eyes, opening them, but saw only the tree tops.

"Bella are you okay?" it said again the pace increasing.

I turned my heard to the voice and saw the outline of a man. His face wasn't discernable to me, but his silhouette was well muscled and stood tall. His hair was dark and his chest was bare.

"Jacob," I said in a whisper. I was alive.

His feet were bare and he walked with soft steps now. Just paces away from me. His legs were perfect, muscular and strong. I brought my eyes up and startled myself. He was completely naked. His chest was toned and massive, his dark skin evident in the dim light of dusk. It melted into his abdomen that was robust with definition and muscling. Then there was the soft "V" shaped contour to his sides, that tapered to his core, displaying his manhood. I lowered my eyes, feeling my cheeks flush.

"Jacob?" I said again. I wanted more than anything to hear his voice.

One more pace and he knelt beside me. I peered into his eyes. They were dark and full of compassion.

"Paul?" I said with uncertainty.

It was not Jacob, it was Paul.

**Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate them tremendously. Critiques of my writing style and suggestions are welcomed. In the upcoming chapters things really _heat up_. I'll update as soon as I can.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is my first Fan Fiction and I hope you'll take a moment to give me a review. The "traffic" to the story indicates that many more people have READ this, than have REVIEWED it! You know who you are! Even just a :) or :( will do. **

**These are Stephenie Meyer's characters. I've just borrowed them. My apologies if the story is dragging, I'm just hoping to build a strong foundation. Things will heat up (hence the M rating) soon.**

**I also both admire and hate narratives that constantly switch character points of view. I guess it's a love/hate relationship. I did a "meanwhile at LaPush" paragraph to bring everyone up to speed. I hope that flows as well as if I had done BPOV or JPOV. Thanks for reading.**

I closed my eyes and reminded myself that I have very vivid dreams. Unless I was in an alternate reality there was no way that Paul had just spared my life from a middle aged vampire. Even more absurd was the notion that he was now crouched, completely naked, at my side. Since Edward's departure I'd had too many vivid and nightmarish dreams. Clearly I was smack dab in the middle of another. I opened my eyes with confidence; I knew I was in my bedroom.

Instead I saw the tree tops again.

I blinked. Still trees.

I slowly moved my line of vision to the side, not entirely convinced.

"Bella, can you try to stay awake? I've got to get you out of here, and you're not making it any easier." It was Paul, his voice filled with frustration and oddly enough, relief.

"What happened? Where's Jacob?" I asked, just above a whisper.

"Do you think you can stand? Some old vampire dude thought you looked like a tasty entree. But you must be used to that by now." He said with strong sarcasm.

Keeping my eyes above his waist became top priority.

"Jacob? Is he here too?"

"Were you not just in the room, fifteen minutes ago, when Jacob tried to escort accident prone Bella home? Jacob and Jared went to Sam's. He isn't here. Now seriously, we can play twenty questions later? Try to stand."

I nodded, and bent my knees to position my feet under myself. In an effort to lift me onto my feet Paul stepped behind me and slid his hands under my shoulders.

"STOP!" I hollered, the tone of my voice startling both of us "That hurts like hell! You can't lift me like that, I think my shoulder will snap." Immediately he set me back onto the wet earth.

"I was afraid of that, Bella. I'm not doctor but I suspect your shoulder already did snap. "

He paced back and forth a moment muttering under his breath. I kept my eyes focused on my fury boots, so not to stare at his nude physique.

"Just call my Dad," I said finally. "I won't bleed to death in five minutes. Transform and call from La Push, it won't take longer than that." I said softly with as much authority as I could muster. It felt strange talking about the Quilette secret so nonchalantly, especially to someone other than Jacob.

"Right, how's that gunna go Bella? _Hi, Chief Swan...I found your daughter in the woods next to a massive crater and our friend Quil is burning the body of a vampire. A mythical creature that actually exists. Bella has a broken arm and is bleeding pretty badly, but I left her there...in the woods... to call you_!" Paul said rolling his eyes in disgust.

I hadn't noticed the smell until now. It was the same smell from the ballet studio when the Cullen's had defeated James, Victoria's mate. Victoria would forever seek revenge, in the form of my life, until she got it. Hot tears streamed down my face. The vision of my boots, which I fixated upon, became blurry as my eyes filled with water.

"Get a grip, Bella." Paul sounded annoyed. "Crying isn't going to change any of this."

"I know." I sobbed, unable to stop. "Quil? Is Quil all right?"

"Yeah, Quil is fine. I could have taken down that parasite by myself, but he was not match for the both of us." Paul replied a ring of pride in his voice.

My bottom lip quivered I shuttered a bit to hold back the tears.

"I can stand Paul, I just need a minute." I assured him.

A warm arm slipped under my knees and behind my back.

"We don't have a minute Bella. You're going to go into shock." Paul said curtly as he lifted me from the snowy ground. "I'm trying to avoid your shoulder but I need you to man up until we get to your truck." his voice was flat and very matter-of-fact.

Man up? I had nearly been murdered by a vampire and then lifted in the air by a potentially broken arm. I was handling my situation just fine. Paul carefully navigated the forest with precision and speed. He swiftly opened my door and set me onto the passenger side. Seconds later he was in the driver seat. I'd left my keys in the ignition expecting to only be a moment at the creek.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"To the hospital Bella, obviously!"

I guess it was kind of a dumb question.

"Let me drive myself, there will be less explaining to do. Charlie will be all over this…"

"Drive yourself? Shit, how does Jacob put up with this crap? You couldn't even stand up…you're not driving yourself anywhere!"

Apparently Paul had missed the obvious.

"Crap? I'm not giving you crap! I'm trying to make this easier! In case you haven't noticed you naked!"

"No shit, Bella! I guess I didn't have time to pack a damn evening bag before I saved your hide! Do you think I expected to come across you and an old fart vampire playing grab ass in the woods?"

"Grab ass! My ass was the last thing on his mind!" I hollered, not sure what Paul referring to.

"It's an expression Bella! Get the shovel out of your ass."

I was speechless. Paul may have preserved my existence, but he definitely was a little fucker. We rode in silence until we were a mile from the hospital. Paul drove with purpose and alertness and pushed my truck well beyond the speed limit.

"Are you just going to slow down by the door to the ER and toss me out?"

Paul glared at me in disbelief.

"You can't go running into the hospital full monty, Paul!"

His expression changed. He saw my point. He pointed to my bag from the beach. "You still got that towel from your little show on at the water earlier?"

"Show?" he was such a jerk! I thought for a minute, retracing the afternoon. "No". I responded. I didn't. "I left it at Jake's. I just wasn't thinking… I have a black bikini though." I volunteered.

Paul wasn't amused. "Come on Bella, be serious! Do you have _anything_? Cause I got nothin' except my boyish good looks!" he voice sounded frantic. He had no idea how we were going to explain this.

I must have something. I just needed to think. I scanned the cab of the truck. I knew that there was a tarp in the back, but little else.

"Gym clothes!" I yelled triumphantly. "My gym clothes are behind the seat."

"What is it a tennis skirt?" Paul spat sarcastically.

"No! I have an extra large pair of shorts. I bought the wrong size by mistake, so I didn't even bother to put them in my gym locker. They're drawstring, too." For once luck was on my side.

I sliped my good arm out of my sweatshirt.

"When we stop you'll need to help pull this over my head."

Paul looked puzzled.

"It's extra large, Paul. We can't go into the hospital without drawing too much attention, if you are just wearing my gym shorts."

He looked uneasy but he knew I was right.

"You damn arm is broken. I can't take your sweatshirt."

"Well if you don't take it, my broken arm will be the least of your worries. My father is the police chief!"

"I know! I know."

The truck came to an abrupt stop outside the ER. Paul parked in the closest space. A massive green dumpster shielded us from the hospital windows, offering privacy while Paul pulled himself together. I turned my head as he fumbled behind my seat and found the shorts.

"These aren't XL." He complained. "They look like they aren't even large."

"Paul, it's all we have. They're stretchy. Man up!" I said bitterly, recycling his expression and turning toward him but focusing on his face. He grinned just a bit, then slid the shorts up over his hips. Instantly I felt better, now I could actually look in his direction and not feel like a peeping Tom. My shorts fit him like bicycle shorts, hanging half way down his thigh.

I had already slid my good arm out of the sweatshirt to reveal my camisole underneath. I wore no bra as I had only packed it and some clean underwear to use when I was done with my borrowed bathing suit.

"I'm going to slide my head out first, then you can help me take my sweatshirt off of my bad arm." I said to Paul. My arm was just beginning to throb. The dull ache I had felt in the forest was now replaced by a pulsating throb, and it was getting worse.

Paul came around to the passenger side of the cab and gently supported my arm as I stretched it out straight. I winced in discomfort, but just for a moment as Paul guided my top off my arm. The cold air came rushing into the cab and I shivered a bit in my camisole. I felt a bit self conscious as the cold air brought the tips of my breasts to attention. Thankfully,Paul didn't seem to notice.

"They're going to ask you what happened Bella. You can always say you don't remember. As far as I'm concerned I was in the woods and I saw you frightened and scrambling through the trees when you tripped and went flying. Okay? Maybe there was someone else, maybe not. Neither of us know."

"Yeah, got it." I responded. "What if Charlie tries to find the spot, you know where I was?"

"Don't mention the creek. That stretch of road is miles long. If neither of us tell him the location he won't find it. There is no snow on the sides of the road to leave footprints, only under the tree cover. We're expecting rain by morning. That will wash away the soil where we were."

I nodded, suddenly feeling bad that I had been so snippy with Paul. Even if he did deserve it.

"I'm glad that you and Quil were in the woods Paul. I owe you."

"You owe me nothing Bella. Just do everyone a favor and try to stay out of trouble okay?"

I nodded. That would be tricky, trouble seemed to find _me_.

He reached into the cab, again placing one arm under my knees. I knew what was coming.

"No!' I shouted. "I can walk, let me walk. If you go carrying me into the ER they'll think the worst."

Paul grinned. A real smile.

"Bella, you were nearly mauled by a vampire then spared by a werewolf. If that doesn't register on "the worst" meter I don't know what does."

His attempt at humor was genuine. I knew it was a lot for Paul to joke with me.

"Please Paul, just let me walk in." I reached my good arm across my body and placed it on the dashboard to steady myself. Then turned my body toward him. Thinking that I might need help stepping out of the truck, he immediately placed his hand around mine and looked into my face for direction. He scanned my eyes, hoping to predict my next move, but then his gaze changed.

He stood completely motionless, starring straight into my eyes. His copper colored skin grew rosy and his stare become more intense, his dark eyes growing large and bold. I looked down at the ground to assess my distance to the pavement. He immediately took his opposite hand and lifted my chin to look into his face once again. I smiled, wondering if this were a silent pep talk before facing the questions of the hospital staff, and ultimately Charlie.

Paul didn't return my smile, he just continued to stare into my eyes, leaning his body closer to mine. It was very awkward. Was he giving me my minute? Surely it had now been more than a minute?

"Huh…" Paul said softly, never breaking his stare. His words indicated that he was puzzled, but his body language remained unchanged. Paul seemed to have fallen into a hypnotic state and was completely transfixed on looking straight ahead, straight ahead at me. I wondered if he had been injured in the forest. Was it possible that he was going into shock? He looked fine, more than fine actually. Paul looked more alive than I had ever seen him before.

"Paul? Paul. Paul, I'm ready. I'm going to hop down… you need to step back." I said motioning him to move himself to the side.

"Okay." He said softly

Carefully I slid off of the truck seat and with Paul guiding my good arm, and landed softly on the pavement. The sun was completely down and the wind was picking up again. I felt goose bumps from the cold forming on my extremities now that I was completely out of the truck. I stepped to the side and looked at the entry doors to the hospital. I gauged their distance from me. It wasn't far.

"I feel pretty steady. If you want you could just wait in the truck until my Dad comes. He can talk to you out here. I'll check myself in."

"No." Paul said gently still watching my expressionless face. He reached up and touched my cheek. His hands felt as warm as Jacobs and made me shutter at the reminder. His palm cupped my cheek bone and paused, "If you need anything I'll be right here."

I nodded. Paul was either having a change of heart, which I doubted, or he was buttering me up for the big take down. Maybe he planned to make fun of my injured arm and never let me hear the end of it? He walked with me into the hospital, his arm laced around my good arm, and his opposite arm across my waist. He must have sensed that I was becoming cold, as he casually pulled me closer to his body. It again reminded me of Jacob. They ran on the same temperature. Though Paul was very gentlemanly, even he couldn't resist a peek at the tips of my breast, now at full attention from the cold.

There must not be many emergencies at The Forks ER, as the staff quickly came to my side and wheeled me off to Xray. Paul knew that Carlisle, Edwards father and fellow vampire, had previously been a physician at the hospital. He must have thought that I still might need his assistance because I heard him plead with the nurse to accompany me. She assured him that I'd be back shortly. Paul agreed and sat in the lobby. He wore no shoes, but no one seemed to notice. If they did no one said much about that. I recounted my story to one of the nurses and then to the doctor. I explained how I had gotten spooked in the woods, probably over nothing, and tripped. I assured them that while someone else may have been in the woods to startle me, no contact had been made…except with the ground when I fell. The nurse wheeled me to a small room, just outside of the seating area where Paul still sat. He looked anxious and tried to approach me. The nurse abruptly stopped him and pulled a long curtain around the bed and motioned for me to sit. I was glad to be out of the wheel chair.

"Your father just arrived Miss. Swan. The doctor will review your x-rays and be in momentarily. I'll be back with you in a few minutes." She let herself out of my curtained cubicle and I heard her voice next to me. It was another patient complaining of flu symptoms. I heard the familiar clop of Charlie's police chief shoes on the shiny hospital floors approaching. He was just outside the curtain now, addressing Paul.

"Where's Billy and Jacob? Are you and Bella the only ones here?"

"Yes." Paul answered quickly.

"So you're the one who brought my daughter in here?"

"Yes." Paul answered again.

"You listen to me, Paul. I forgot about you boozing in that boat last summer and I've let it go...more than once…when you've been speeding. Why? Because I know you are good kid who needs a break. Now give me a break…To get a call from the ER saying that my daughter is all banged up because she "tripped" is bullshit. We both know that. You better start talking and talking fast..."

"I had every intention to telling you the truth Mr. Swan."

"Chief Swan." Charlie corrected.

"Yes, actually that is what I'm trying to say." Paul shoved his hands in his pockets, not feeling so articulate.

"I didn't want to cause mass hysteria in a small town. You know how that goes. People on edge, dramatic teens and vigilante parents. It happened on land that borders the reservation. Common land. Jurisdiction is shady, you know that. I didn't want a bunch of soccer Dad's carrying torches and pitch forks looking for someone I didn't even get a good luck at. Bella did get a good look either."

"So there was someone else? How can you be sure Bella didn't see them well enough to give me a description?"

"Ask her yourself. I'm sure." Paul said, saying no more.

Charlie closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Where does the "truth" part come in?" he asked, wanting the rest of the story.

Paul nodded.

"Bella did lose her step and fall, but not because she was being clumsy. Not this time. There was someone else in the woods and she was scared. I don't know if they meant to harm her, I don't know what their intention was…but I scared them off."

Charlie nodded in return, encouraging him to continue.

"There was still some snow in the woods, it was slick. She was scrambling out of the forest, and she slipped. I don't mean she slipped and fell on her ass, either. She slipped, went flying forward, and handed square on her shoulder."

"You know that how?" Charlie questioned in an accusing tone.

"Because I saw it happen. I was running toward her, seeing that she was so spooked, as fast as I could. But I was still thirty paces or so away. When I got to her she had already fallen. She was really stunned and I heard another set footsteps running away from her now. I might have seen someone, but just a shadow, you know? I can't be sure."

"It wasn't an animal?"

"I don't know. No. I don't know what to think."

"Did she hit her head?"

"I dunno. I but I do know that once she saw her shoulder was bleeding it was lights out."

"Lights out?"

"Yeah she passed out. In an instant."

Charlie smirked, but just for a fraction of a second.

"Bella's been known to do that. Do you think someone was following her?"

Paul shrugged, "It seems unlikely. Quilette are always in the woods. It may have been very innocnet, but I can't say."

"Chief Swan?" My nurse poked her head out of my room. "She can see you know."

Paul stepped ahead to proceed forward. Charlie put a firm hand on his chest, glaring at him.

"She said Chief Swan, Paul. You have a seat."

Paul wanted to tell Charlie to stand the hell back. He'd been the one who carried her out of the forest, and brought her to the hospital. He was the one covering for the vampire, and sticking to their story. He had every right to make sure Bella, his Bella, was really all right. Instead, he sat down in frustration, knowing Charlie was her father and he needed to respect that. Paul hated coming in second. It burned his insides curled his toes to control his fever to enter her room. None the less, he continued to sit, in the patent leather hospital lobby chair…fuming.

Paul crossed and uncrossed his outstretched legs repeatedly. He was coming undone, from the insides out.

"The doctor says it's not broken Dad, just a really bad sprain and some rug burn."

"Rug burn?" My father hollered. I could see in his face he pictured the prospect of me and a guy, maybe Jacob even, rolling around on a rug.

"Well not literally from a rug," I corrected "From the ground." Charlie looked relieved.

I recounted my version to the story to Charlie. I told it just the way Paul had, but in my own words. It was sounding more and more believable. The doctor seemed to buy it, too.

"Something doesn't add up Bella. That kid has blood on his sweatshirt and isn't wearing any shoes."

Two facts I had not completely considered. I had to think of something fast. It did look fishy.

"He was wearing shoes, sneakers with no laces, or maybe boots... I don't remember. He tried to help me to the truck after he knew my arm was injured and it didn't go so well. Paul had to carry me. He kicked off his shoes so he wouldn't trip. Paul said that he was more sure footed barefoot."

Charlie's glare softened. I hated lying to my Dad. The truth however would surely buy me a one way ticket to the nut house.

"The sweatshirt is mine." I continued "The blood is mine, from my shoulder. You know those Quilette boys don't seem to like shirts. I didn't want him coming into the hospital without a shirt."

Charlie smiled, "Good thinking Bells."

"Miss. Swan?" the nurse poked her head in through the opening in my curtain. "I'm sorry to interrupt you and your father. In addition to the young man who came with you, there is another young man making quite a ruckus at the frontdesk. He says his name is Jacob Black and he is insisting that he see you. I don't think he'll take "no" for an answer."

Charlie chucked. "No he won't. Let him in. That okay with you Bells?"

I smiled and nodded to the nurse.

Jacob was accompanied by Sam and Jared. I assumed this was due to Jacob and Jared meeting with Sam after I left. Jared and Sam stayed with Paul, but Jacob came crashing through the curtain.

"Bella!" he exclaimed, bounding toward the bed.

"Hi Jake." I responded smiling.

"I should have taken you home. I'm such a jerk. What were you doing in the woods?"

I wished he hadn't asked. Charlie looked curious too.

"Oh, just getting some environmental samples for science."

Jacob, you can't take care of her twenty-four hours a day. Bella you just have to be more careful." Charlie said, he had become more relaxed. I sensed that he believed I had over reacted and that there hadn't been any real danger in the woods.

I smiled too, but Jacob looked very serious.

"I won't let you out of my sight again, Bella. This never should have happened. Never. I can keep you safe. I will keep you safe, always." Jacob said, as if my father were not in the room. I glanced at Charlie who lifted in eye brow, obviously surprised by Jacob's very public testimonial.

Then to break the silence, I said "Open the curtain Dad. I want to tell Paul and the others they can go. I've taken up enough of everyone's time."

Charlie agreed "Okay Bella. I have a couple more questions for Paul anyway."

Jacob sat on a low stool to my side, his back turned to the waiting area, and his forehead resting on my good shoulder. I felt safe and comforted with Jacob there. He always made everything better. Jacob made no movement when Charlie pulled back the curtain. I was started to see Paul standing staring at the cubicle his face full of drive and concern. Jared and Sam stood also, one at either side of his trembling body, and held him put with iron grips. He lifted his gaze to mine and continued to stare with the same burning focus as when I'd gotten out of the truck. His tremors demonstrated that he was furious, and fighting to control himself. The trio could have been brothers. Their skin was all the same tone of copper, with black hair and dark eyes. Sam was visibly older than Jared and Paul, but every bit as well muscled. Paul and Jared were similar in height, but Paul's muscle definition was evident, even under my sweatshirt. If it wasn't for Sam, Jared would never be able to hold him back.

"What's with him?" Charlie directed his inquiry to Sam, who was speaking softly to Paul in Quilette.

"He's just chilled, from having cold feet. It's been a long day for him. Bella really surprised him." Sam answered.

"In more ways than one," Jared interjected softly.

Jacob had begun softly whispering about keeping me safe again, and apologizing for not insisting that he escort me home. He tuned out the commotion in the waiting area, but I strained to hear what going on.

"All right boys. I think we've all seen enough action for today. Why don't you take him home?" Charlie suggested.

"No!" Paul said sternly, "I want to stay with Bella. I need to stay here. She might need me."

Charlie looked pleased but responded, "I'm glad that Bella has so many good people to look after her. But you need to go home now. You're so cold you're shaking. If we're not careful they might admit you too, Paul. I'll take care of things from here."

Sam nodded. Paul wasn't cold, but it fit with his body language and Charlie bought it. Against Paul's continued protests he and Jared shuttled him down the hall. Paul called my name as they carefully guided him through the double doors.

"Bella!"

Jacob noticed immediately. He looked puzzled, knowing that Paul blamed me for putting his tribe in danger, and causing Jacob so much heart ache.

"I think he's just upset he'll have to wait to give me a hard time about my arm."

Finally the doctor came in, apologizing for his tardy appearance.

"Thank you for your patience Chief Swan. It's a bit more hectic around here without Dr. Cullen."

Normally I would have winced at the very mention of the Cullen's, but being here with Jacob seemed to help me forget. Charlie stood immediately to shake his hand.

"No apologies needed."

Much to Jacob's dismay the doctor explained that my shoulder needed ice, not heat, throughout the night to keep the swelling down. He fit me with a blue sling to keep the pressure off of my shoulder and told me I'd need to come back for a follow up in two weeks.

"I see your truck Bella. I'll bring you home." Jacob offered when the doctor had finished.

"You'll do no such thing." Charlie smiled at Jacob but sternly said "She's coming with me in the cruiser. You can take her truck home tonight and meet up with her tomorrow."

Jacob looked disappointed, but knew better than to question my father.

"I just need to go check Bella outat the front desk. Jacob you can stay with her while I do that." Charlie closed the curtain. Immediately Jacob's lips were on mine. There was no hesitation, in Jacob's kiss. His lips were soft and warm and they tasted as wonderful as he smelled. He brought his tongue to the front of his mouth and lightly glided it over my lips, deepening his hold and sending shivers through my body. I responded, opening my lips slightly, inviting him to explore my mouth. My tongue met his and the sensations increased, my heart pounding, and I wanted more. Jacob sighed softly, and gave me what I needed. He passionately pulled my body toward his, placing his hand just above my knee and slowly traced it up the inside of my thigh. His kiss grew stronger, as his tongue encircled mine with fever and lust. It had taken me off guard. My best friend Jacob was evoking a sensation deep within me that Edward never had. It was intoxicating, and growing stronger by the second.

"Jacob?" I mouthed, forcing myself to pull away. This wasn't a kiss like the one he had given me in his kitchen. This was a kiss my made my stomach flutter and cheeks flush.

He smiled "I should have asked you if I could kiss you, Bells. But you didn't seem to mind. Give me a chance Bella. Let me show you how wonderful we can be."

I nodded, still breathless. Jacob removed his hand from my thigh and clutched my hand in his. He drew it up to his mouth and carefully kissed the ends of two fingers. All the while keeping his dark eyes transfixed on mine.

" Charlie's coming. But I'll be by in the morning okay?"

"Yeah…" was all I could manage to say.

Charlie and I drove home in near silence. I told him I was tired, but in truth I was still reeling from Jacob's kiss. Edward wasn't coming back. Jacob was wonderful, and he undeniably wanted me to be more than his friend. I thought about Sam and Emily, and what Jacob had said about imprinting. I found myself wondering if that was the motivation for his sudden physical advances.

"Dad, "I said suddenly, "I really think Jacob wants to be more than friends."

It wasn't customary for me to talk about relationships with Charlie. Like him I was a bit of a loner and kept to myself about things like that.

"Wow, nothing gets by you Bells," he said chuckling. Had it been that evident? His speech in front of Charlie about keeping me safe was rather unexpected to me.

"Bella," Charlie continued "That boy took a shine to you when you were five years old making mud pies on Lapush. I don't think he's ever forgotten. When you started hanging around LaPush after Edw…er..you know who left… Billy said he was the happiest he'd ever seen him."

"Yeah?"

"Yes Bella. The Black's are good people. Give him a chance."

I knew that anyone who can get the thumbs up from Charlie deserves a second look. I wondered why I had never thought of Jacob like that. To me he was always just a friend. I guess I was just too wrapped up in Edward.

When we were home, Charlie helped me out of the car and closed my door. Then he unlocked the front door where we were immediately greeted by the ringing telephone. He raced across the kitchen to answer it.

"Hello?" I heard him say. "Yes, yes we just got home." Then there was a pause followed by, "Well yes. Absolutely. I have to agree. Well that is certainly kind of you. All right. Thank you."

It must be Jacob. Jacob or Billy.

"That was Paul" Charlie volunteered.

"Paul?" I questioned.

"Yes. He got home and was thinking about what happened in the woods today…"

Holy Hell! Was it possible? Would Paul tell him more details? This was bad.

"It seems that Paul knows how Billy and I go on the archery shoot during school vacation. School vacation is the week after next."

"I know" I said softly.

"Well Paul made a pretty good point. You really shouldn't stay here by yourself."

"Char..DAD!" I blurted out.

"Well come on Bella. I know you're responsible and all, but no one seems to be able to tell me just what happened today. Including you. Paul thinks it might have been nothing, but we really don't know"

I lowered my eyes.

"He offered for you to stay at LaPush in his sister's old room. I'm going to talk with Billy."

The idea of staying with Jacob was much more appealing.

"Dad, I don't even know Paul." I knew I had to lay the foundation now.

"Well for just meeting you he's awfully gracious."

Paul, gracious?

"We'll talk more about it next week, Bella. Unless you object I'm warming up that leftover meatloaf from Thursday night."

I nodded. After all I was kind of hungry. But not for dinner. For Jacob Black.

**Meanwhile, back at Lapush, Jacob arrives in Bella's truck. He's eager to transform so Quil and Paul can show him the days events. **

Jacob turned off the ignition of Bella's truck, feeling proud that she was still running so well. He was a pretty good mechanic. From the direction of Sam's house, Paul sprinted up to the truck, in human form. He looked anxious and troubled. He'd changed out of the shorts Bella had lent to him and into a pair of blue jeans. His chest was covered by a black long sleeve t-shirt, but no still no shoes. Paul had showered and his short black hair was still damp with water.

"Where's Bella?" he questioned "Is she still in the hospital?"

"No, no. Relax Paul. She went home with Charlie in the cruiser. Why do you care?"

"Do you know what would have happened to her if I hadn't been there?" Paul snorted, sounding annoyed.

"I have an idea, and I don't like what I'm thinking. I could smell that revolting stink on you as soon as I walked into the hospital. Vampire! I know it wasn't that red head either." Jacob removed his shirt and began to slide off his shoes. "Go get Quil and phase, I'll meet you behind the trees, "he continued.

"Phase?" Paul looked uneasy

"Yeah, so I can see through your eyes. I hope you two tore that leach to shreds. Did you already show Sam and Jared what went on? I know damn well Bella wasn't alone in those woods. Those parasites are just drawn to her!"

Jacob began to tremble, eager to transform and see Bella's assailant through Paul's memories. By now Sam was half way to the truck followed by Quil and Jared.

"I spoke to them at the hospital, but we haven't transformed yet." Paul confirmed.

Jacob looked puzzled but shrugged it off. "Oh, thanks for waiting for me then."

"Hold on Jacob." Sam hollared. "Paul won't be phasing anymore tonight."

Jacob's eyes went to Paul. He knew that Paul loved the fury and adrenaline that came with being a werewolf. Paul's transformation was always fueled by pure testosterone and he would never pass up an opportunity to gloat about a kill.

"Paul?" Jacob questioned , "Did you do something to Bella?" his trembles turned convulsive and he fought to keep control.

"HEY!" Sam bellowed "Knock it off Jake! Bella is fine, thanks to Paul. Since today was too close of a call for my liking you and Quil will phase and patrol tonight. Quil can show you all that you need to know."

Jacob didn't like it, but he respected Sam's tone and his authority.

"Quil will do the borders of La Push, and Jacob you can do the area near Forks that borders Bella's house. Patrolling there is a privilege Jake, and I know you want to be sure she is safe. Don't abuse it by making any pit stops at the Swan residence."

Jacob nodded. Sam understood his need to watch over Bella. He was anxious to transform and see Quil's recollection of the afternoon's drama.

"When the sun rises, make certain that you boys are both back here by noon. That means you too, Jacob. We have an emergency meeting with the tribal council to discuss some developments with the pack."

Quil and Jacob turned to Sam in surprise. Jared and Paul looked solemnly at one another. Jacob then shot a glare to Paul. He knew this had something to do with Paul not wanting to phase. Sensing Jacob's suspicions, Sam spoke again,

"Embry's fever is rising and on his way to joining us. The pack is growing quickly. There is much to discuss."

Satisfied with his answer Jacob removed his jeans and ran to the tree line with Quil, also nude, in toe. When their four legged footsteps were out of ear shot, Paul turned to Sam,

"How could this happen?" he whispered, a lump in his throat.

"I have no answers for you. You must trust that the council will help us with an explanation. Never before have two pack members imprinted on the same woman, and certainly not a woman from outside the tribe." Sam turned and briskly walked into the shadows, motioning Jared to follow. Paul remained in the moonlight, knowing the moment he phased, Jacob would know his secret.


	7. Chapter 7

**Though I mentioned my plans in the previous chapter to have a small area that was not Bella talking in first person, I had a reader find it confusing. Sorry.**

**As much as I hate switching POV's, I conceided. The first part is written in Paul's point of view and then contimues in Jacob's POV. Since Bella wasn't at the council meeting she couldn't narrate.**

**Oh, and thank you to Little Fury Cannibals who mentioned this piece in her story allowing me a few more readers and reviews. I have my own plan for the direction of this storey, but it's open for negotiation. If you have a great idea lay it on me!**

Normally I lived to torment Jacob Black, and really bust his balls. But this, clearly the ultimate ball buster, held no luster for me. Everyone in the pack knew that Jacob and Bella had feelings for one another. Bella was Jacob's imprint. Hurting him would hurt her. So many girls had previously labeled me as self-centered, and now I knew that was true. Hurting Bella would be hurting myself. Seeing her upset would destroy me. I was on a path of self destruction that rivaled any episode of celebrity rehab.

Sam himself had confessed to me that while he trusted our spirits would guide us, the outcome would forever change the pack. Sam loved Emily, but hated what he had done to Leah. His love for Leah remained, but the connection to Emily was undeniable. Imprinting is absolute. Yet, imprinting had torn Sam in two.

After Jacob and Quil went to patrol, I watched Sam walk back to his home in the moonlight. I knew there was a part of him that wanted to share a bed with Leah Clearwater, but an even larger part that pulled him to Emily by an inexplicable force. Did Emily feel it, too? Leah wondered herself, I had seen Leah's questions in her thoughts. Did Sam ever dream of Emily _and_ Leah in his bed? If he did, he was careful to keep his deepest fantasies hidden from the pack. In the past my fantasies had certainly conjured visions of two vixens, both worshiping my body with their hands and tongues. Now my fantasies circled back to Bella. It was as though an invisible hand slapped my face and brought me back to reality. Yet there was no invisible hand. Just reality. Bella had become my own personal reality.

I stood in the moonlight after Sam disappeared into the shadows, looking into the night. It was only her. I tried to distract myself with visions of other women, naked women, classic cars, muscle cars, record breaking brook trout, porter house steak-medium rare, cheerleaders on trampolines, sex, midnight sex, lesbian sex, wet t-shirt contests, and more naked women…but it was no use. They all became background music to the main event. Bella Swan.

"Fuck." I had said out load with particular emphasis on the "F".

My palm felt warm and wet. I glanced at my hand in the dark and smelled a heavy familiar scent. Blood dripped freely from my palm. I closed my fist so tightly while lost in the challenge of putting Bella out of my mind, that I dug my fingernails into my flesh. So deeply into my flesh that I drew blood. It was then that I knew I needed to go home. I walked slowly in the moonlight and thought of nothing but Bella.

I had carefully memorized the exact tone of her creamy skin, softer than any shade of ivory I had ever seen in a human complexion. The memories of her perched on the seat of her truck before going into the hospital were fresh and vivid. Her cheeks were pink and rosy, they were bashful and beautiful at the same time. Bella's eyelashes, like tidal waves of emotion, framed her brown eyes perfectly. I remembered the exact moment when I noticed her beauty, feeling like a real ass for not seeing it sooner. I understood why Jacob carried on about her the way he did, even if it was really fucking annoying.

"_Please Paul just let me walk in."_

Bella's voice had resounded I my ears as if she were right next to me. It was forever burned into my memory. Standing by the hospital, I had wanted so much to be Bella's hero. To sweep her up into my arms and never put her down. I'd wanted to bury my face in the lengths of her long chestnut hair and stay there forever. She was comfort, she was my future, and she was mine. I distinctly recalled her eyes blinking and scanning my face for a response, after she'd spoken. But the world had suddenly gone into slow motion and it was a good thing, because I couldn't get enough of her. She was better than any pimped out Impala I could ever dream about... and I have a soft spot for Impalas.

When she was ready I had helped her out of the truck, yearning to grasp her arm and ensure a careful descend. Her scent enveloped me as her feet hit the ground. It was like no woman I had smelled before. It wasn't a fake perfume type smell, or a girlie lotion type of scent, it was pure and it was her. My heart ached for it. I surprised myself when I was able to drown out the putridly sweet aroma of the vampire and smell only her.

I was nearly home by now. I closed my eyes inhaling deeply. The reminder of her sent came flooding back to me. My nostrils were proof that every part of me had not forgotten her.

I flashed back to the outside of the hospital. My heart beating so strongly I could feel its rhythm in my chest. It pounded like the chorus of a 1980's metal ballad. Def Leopard had nothing on me. I was a raging fire that needed to be quenched immediately, before the burn turned into an inferno. The only way to satisfy the heat growing within me was to touch her. I remembered my confidence as I reached to her cheek and the immediate relief within my chest. I had wanted to tell her that I'd been such a jerk before, that she really didn't see the real me. I wanted to explain myself and maybe apologize for my knee jerk reaction…sarcasm. I knew I was an ass. Hell, I _worked hard_ to be such a tool all the time. There was so much I wanted to say and all I could manage was _"If you need anything, I'll be right here"._

Did I really say that? Yeah, good one Paul. Way to sound like a stalker. Or a corny dumbass character on the Lifetime channel.

When she had been admitted by the nurses I was alone in the waiting area. Normally I'd take this opportunity to fantasize about sexy nurses, and playing doctor. But instead my mind too reverted to a constant reel of Bella instant replay.

My conversation with Charlie had been a blur. Bella's image danced within my ever active memory, as it did now, and distracted me from all else. I don't know for sure if Sam realized the severity of the situation when he arrived at the hospital. But he soon would, when all I could mutter in response to his inquiries of the vampire was:

"Bella."

I really don't remember the ride home with Sam and Jared. I do remember feeling very empty, though. Not empty like when my prom date ditched me, or the empty that comes after a night of partying and getting up early to work a full day at the shop. No, it was like my left leg was still at the hospital, and I wanted desperately to get back to it. I couldn't walk without my left leg. It was that important.

The thought of Jacob sitting at her bedside and softly comforting her, made my teeth clench together. I felt like a six year old who had just been forced to share his coolest and most coveted toy. Not a GI Joe figure, or a Tonka bull dozer but something really hot, like an actual miniature spaceship with a real alien inside. The kind of thing that is just so kick ass, you just don't share it. Ever.

My mind paused when I reached my front door. My mother hadn't left the front light on for me. She seldom did anymore. We had an understanding. I was an adult, and she treated me like one. My job earned enough money to support the two of us and I had proven to her that I was a man. She knew that I would be home in the morning, even if I didn't come home every night.

I had turned the door knob to find it unlocked. Mom was situated across the room in her chair, fast asleep. Most sons would wake their mother, and coax their sleepy parent to bed. But I knew better. Mom was a real bitch when you disturbed her sleep. She could kick ass. The pack joked that criminals could be punished by being locked in a room with my sleeping mother, and then blowing an air horn. The horror that she would then inflict was ghastly. She could nag, curse, holler, sputter and flail with the best of them. Worse yet, if a fly swatter was in her reach, all bets were off. Luckily for me, and all of humanity, my mother was a pretty sound sleeper.

Thoughts of my mother made me think of Bella's mother. I wondered what she would be like? Charlie was a respectable guy, a bit over protective, but who can blame him? His daughter was beautiful, warm, and simply perfect. I knew Charlie was tight with Billy Black, meaning he must approve of Jacob. Charlie loved fishing, and he loved hunting. He and Billy were attending an archery summit the week after next, Jacob had told Sam. My eyes bulged from my head as I put two and two together. Bella had nearly been dragged off to Dracula's Lair just a few hours early, and when Charlie left with Billy, she'd be alone.

My blood instantly ran cold. My mind raced with the possibilities. I had less than two weeks to convince her that I alone could protect her. I 'd come to her side when that middle aged blood sponge had every intention of giving Bella the ultimate hickey. For a moment I actually considered the following: I could call in a nuclear explosion downtown, creating the ultimate false alarm to distract Charlie. Then throw her over my shoulder and bring her back to LaPush forever. I shook my head. I wasn't good at this shit. I had never wanted a girl to like me before. They just did, we fooled around, and I went on to the next one. Simple.

But it wasn't simple. I did the next best thing that came to mind, and didn't seem so creepy. I called Charlie. I could prey upon his over protectiveness, and hope that bringing his daughter to the hospital put me in his good graces. I had even taken special care to mention Bella could stay in _my sister's_ room. Very sly, Paul. I was proud of myself. For once I was thinking ahead. After our brief telephone exchange, I thought Charlie had been receptive. He sounded pleased that I was concerned for Bella. We had a spare room after all. Though I wanted Bella to sleep in my room. In my bed.

My mother's and my bedroom are on opposite sides of the house. Lately she seemed to prefer sleeping in her chair, which was closer to my room, and my sister's former room. My sister's room currently housed a futon and lots of my mother's plants.

I walked silently past my mother's chair to my bedroom. I noticed immediately that she had changed the sheets on my bed. Mom didn't work, and I was her only son. She liked to take care of me, maybe out of appreciation that I took care of her. I sild off Bella's gym shorts. My mother would wonder where they had come from, but she'd never ask. It just wasn't her nature. Bella's sweatshirt, though streaked with stained blood from her shoulder, still had her scent lingering on the fabric. I never wanted to take it off, but I knew I'd get overheated quickly. I slid it off of my torso and carefully positioned it over my spare pillow. I climbed into bed, without showering. Then hugged the spare pillow, (make shift pillow case and all) to my chest.

It was then that the carnage began. I was pathetic. This had taken puppy love to new levels. I needed to get a grip. I glanced to the emptiness next to me. I imaged Bella reclined at my side. I envisioned her head turning toward me and flashing me her 1000 watt smile. This could be our bed. This would be our bed. She would climb in next to me every night and I would be treated to the euphoria that only she could offer me. I could touch her skin, smell her beauty, and caress her curves. Her long lean legs, like two Greek columns… and the explicit, _come and get me,_ small of her back. My mind had assumed control and painted a picture of her naked breasts, beautifully formed mounds, embellished with deep pink ends.

Am I a tit man? I knew I could stare at nice set of them for days, and I took the opportunity to fondle a good pair of taut jugs whenever I could. Like all of Quilette children I had been breast fed as a baby, but I then picked up the habit again in high school. Bella's twin orbs would be mine. Yeah, I guess I am a tit man.

I could be naked next to her, full of passion, and growing hard with desire. It would be natural for me to move between her knees and open then to accommodate my waistline…Inching closer until I could touch her core, feeling the heat of her own passion. I imagined moving my hand between her thighs to touch her and explore the slick wetness of her excitement. My hard fingers would soon be replaced by my even harder erection, burying myself inside of her completely. Bella would be soft and tight, as if her oasis was made only for me. We would move together, all the while pounding into her with frenzied fervor…

I was a first class pervert. Maybe not even first class. Just a pervert. That's what I do best. I needed to be better than that. Fantasizing about a girl I had never kissed, much less brought on a date? Yet the images continued. Bella laying naked across the hood of my impala, opening her highs to welcome me. Bella cooking me dinner, Jake always said she was a whiz in the kitchen. But I imagined her completely naked except for a pair of red stilettos. Bella wasn't some airbrushed faux woman from a magazine, she was a real person. A woman, who I imagined on all fours. She was atop the clean sheets now on my bed, clutching the sheets in passion, as I drove my bulging erection into her.

I stood up abruptly. My brain seemed to be stuck on Bella channel.

Maybe I just needed to think of the old lady that kept the books at work? She smelled like day old tuna fish and wore dentures. That would get mind out of the gutter. Normally I'd welcome the arousal. The only girls that I had dated recently were my left hand my right hand. But all joking aside, Bella was going to be Mrs. Paul Bennett. I had to give her some respect.

Respect. Of course, she could be on top! That would give her the upper hand. She could lower herself onto my-….

I flung myself out of my room and into the bathroom. In an instant I had the shower on. A cold shower was the only answer. I had never officially taken a cold shower before.

"Here goes nothing" I announced to the images in my mind, stepping into the shower stall.

If there was ever any doubt, cold showers suck. At first the water felt good on my scorching skin. But soon each drop had turned to ice cold pricks tumbling onto my skin. I forced myself to stay under the water. I bathed myself in it, rubbing it into my skin, into my hair, and into the family jewels. I winced in shock, like hell had frozen over, and tried to give me a hand job. A very bad, freezing cold, I don't even have an erection anymore, hand job. When I thought I'd had enough, I continued to force myself to stay in the shower. I rationalized that tomorrow wasn't going to be easy and I needed my sleep. It was hard to sleep with a case of blue balls. Since tonight they were the equivalent of neon, glow in the dark blue, I was desperate. I continued to hope, that as Sam assured me, the tribal council would help us understand. Why Bella? Why Jacob? Why me?

When I had finally turned the water off, I ignored the clean towels and headed back to my room. The water droplets left on my skin evaporated slowly and kept me chilled for as long as possible. I glanced at my alarm clock and quickly calculated that I had been in the arctic shower over an hour. I flopped on the bed and immediately began to dream of Bella. A fully clothed Bella, but Bella none the less.

I conjured a vision of us together and happy. I imagined myself warning her never to disturb my mother while sleeping, and Bella laughing at my tales of caution. Then came the images of her moving her things into my house, and hanging her clothes in my empty closet. The house would be heavy with her scent, and would call to me each night when I came home from work. She would accept me in a way that no one else did. Soon I drifted off to sleep. The replay of my thoughts repeated themselves again and again.

Soon, (too soon) it was morning and my eyes opened slowly. Thoughts of Bella had consumed my dreams completely. I couldn't be sure if I'd actually slept in the night, or if time had stooped entirely. My body felt caught between states of joyous bliss and a kick ass hangover. Though I hadn't had any booze, my head pounded out a dull ache. I was intoxicated only by Bella and I needed to see her again. It wasn't that I _wanted_ to see her, though I desperately did, I _needed_ to see her.

I could hear my mother rummaging in the kitchen and the sound of her battalion of watering cans in the sink. Normally I'd close my door, but I'd left it open after my impromptu glacial shower. My privacy had been the last thing on my mind. My mother was the type who "marched to the beat of her own drum", and after my father passed away it only got worse. She didn't leave the house very often and seldom attended bonfires and tribal meetings on the reservation unless Billy instructed her it was mandatory. Mom mostly sat in chair quilting, or taking care of her own private rain forest. Some people have a green thumb, but my mother had an extra green thumb. The greenness must have extended to her entire hand and half way up her arm because she could grow anything.

There was a part of me that hated phasing. It really bothered me that it was an involuntary responsibility, and one that was difficult to control. Other than the guys in the pack, Bruce Banner was the only one who understood my burden. When Bruce was pissed off he turned into a green monster, the Incredible Hunk. Now that dude has a green thumb! I bet my mother would like him. God bless him if we woke her up though. The incredible hulk would meet his match. I pictured my mother beating the shit out of the incredible hulk with a fly swatter. It could happen.

Then there was the part of me that loved phasing. Well, not the phasing part, but the wolf part. In a flash I was a fur covered giant, mixed with testosterone and adrenaline, and complete with fangs. It doesn't get much better than that. Running as a wolf was diabolical. I was assertive. It was evil, and it was exhilarating all at the same time. I wanted so much to gallop out all of my awe struck energy, and feel grounded again. Resisting the urge was like refusing oxygen. But Jacob couldn't know. Not yet.

I quickly got dressed, anxious for any type of distraction. My brain's version of Bella Swan home movies were beginning to replay and the desire to see her in person was increasing to astronomical proportions. I knew that phasing now would give me instant relief, but it would also bring on a shit show.

"I didn't expect you home," my mother said as I walked into the kitchen. "It's late in the morning, aren't you going to be late for work?"

"No Mom, today is Sunday."

"Sunday? But yesterday was Sunday."

"No Mom, yesterday was Saturday."

"I thought the day before that was Saturday. Are you sure Paul?"

"Yeah, Mom" I replied. "Today is definitely Sunday."

My mother looked troubled. She lost track of the days pretty easily.

"You just got a little mixed up. It's okay." I smiled at her. It had been fifteen years since my father had passed away. I was six at the time, and in first grade. Sue Clearwater had picked my sister and I up at school that day. I knew the moment she came that something was up because school had just started for the day.

My mother smiled back. "Mrs. Ateara brought me this lovely African Violet yesterday." She said.

"Lovely?" I questioned, "The thing is half dead. Mostly dead actually."

"Well yes, of course. That is why she brought it. She thought she'd killed it. But I assured her that there is still a lot of life left in this violet. Give me two weeks time and it will be beautiful."

"Are we the plant hospital now?" I asked joking with her a bit. Mom grinned even wider.

"I suppose we are." she agreed, delighted with herself. "It was still thoughtful of Mrs. Ateara. She might have just thrown it out, and it's blossoms would have been lost forever."

"Right," I answered. Mom really dug plants.

"I picked some fresh spinach this morning. Can you bring her a bundle? I'm sure she'd like that."

It was much too cold to have a vegetable garden. But luckily my mother wasn't that crazy. She had devised a "winter garden" that was enclosed in a sunken greenhouse and heated by solar energy. We didn't see my sister very much, but she had married a very successful builder from Seattle. When they did come over this past summer, he was delighted to take on the project with my mother. He was a pretty decent guy, even if they didn't come around much.

"Yeah sure. Later though Mom. I have to go to the tribal council later today with Sam."

"Paul!" she exclaimed "What have you done now?"

I grinned involuntarily. She did know me pretty well.

"Nothing," I assured her. "Just reservation stuff. Do you want to come?" I asked, knowing that she didn't.

"No." she replied softly. No shocker there.

I spent the morning helping my mother. I moved a massive potted palm tree from the living room into my sister's former room. The ceilings were higher and it could get more sun. Then I unclogged the kitchen drain. It had become stopped-up with the remnants of plant clippings and dead leaves.

"Did you see the shopping list?" I asked "If you want anything else, add it because I'll go after work tomorrow"

"Yes, I added ground beef. Just a little. See if the butcher will give you a tablespoon's worth."

Okay maybe she was that crazy.

"Mom, we have plenty of hamburger in the freezer." I said not mentioning the tablespoon part.

"I know Paul, but I need just a _pinch_ of fresh ground beef."

She was too much. I continued to stare at her knowing she'd tell me more.

"It's for my venus fly traps. I have half a dozen now. Since there are no flies this time of year, I need to feed them burger. The frozen burger is too watery, though."

Of course. Why didn't I think of that? I nodded. The butcher was going to think I was looney tunes too.

It was just past eleven when I made my way to Sam's house. It was quite a walk, but walking felt good since I'd forbidden myself to phase until after the council meeting. I hiked up the road at a very "Richard Simmons" pace, without the stupid shorts and white man afro. I tried to block them out, but my thoughts went to Bella. She was always in the background. She was like crappy and annoying music in an elevator, minus the crappy and annoying. My head continued to pound. It provided unwanted percussion for my background Bella.

When I got to Sam's I put up my fist to knock on the door. Normally I just barged in. Somehow that seemed wrong now. But I didn't have to knock. Emily swung the door open.

"Good morning Paul," She said sweetly. She was never this friendly to me.

"Hi Emily." I said smiling. I never smiled like this.

"I thought you'd be late, but Emily assured me you'd be early." Sam said standing up from their table.

"Late? Why would I be late?" I asked. That would be like being late to my wedding. This was about Bella and our future. How could I be late?

"You're always late Paul" He said still surprised at my punctuality.

"I'm not always late!" I retorted defensively. The problem with my argument was, yes...I was always late.

Sam grinned "How ya holdin' up?" He knew I was about to come undone.

"Okay." I said. He knew that was bullshit.

"We'll figure this out Paul and it will get better. You must trust that there is a reason for everything. How'd you sleep last night?"

I shrugged. Sam knew damn well how I'd slept.

"It gets better Paul. Have you phased?"

"No. Jacob, …I can't. Not now."

"This will be difficult for Jacob and for you too. But you are both Quliette brothers and the pack will see this through."

Emily had gone back into the kitchen. I thought that she'd be dying to know everything. But she seemed happy to give Sam and me our privacy.

"Have you told anyone on the council?" I asked Sam.

"Yeah, Big Quil." Quil Atera was named after his father who we called Big Quil. Big Quil was named after his father, (Quil's grandfather) who we called Old Quil. There was Old Quil, Big Quil, and just plain Quil.

"I think Big Quil said something to Billy this morning. But don't worry he won't tell Jacob just yet."

I nodded, I wasn't worried. Wait, like hell I wasn't! Come to think of it I was _damn_ worried! What if Jacob got to Bella before I did?

"What if Billy told Jacob!?" I questioned, not realizing I was hollering at Sam. Sam calmly looked at me straight in the face.

"Jacob will find out, Paul. But I can assure you it won't be from Billy. Relax."

Relax? How was I supposed to realx? I nodded at Sam. Difficulty though it was, I did need to relax.

It was just before noon when we left Sam's house. We were silent for the entire ride. Just before we got out of the care I asked him,

"Sam, what would you do if I had imprinted on Emily?"

He looked as if he had just been hit by a freight train then said, "I'd murder you in an instant."

"Right." I said. Just what I had thought.

This wasn't going to be a car load of circus clowns, this was really going to suck. Bella was my imprint. Jacob must be mistaken. She was destined to be with me, not Jacob Black.

The Quilette council consisted of five elders. Billy Black, Jacob's wheelchair bound father. Then there was Sue Clearwater, who took on the seat after her husband recently passed away. The third seat was that of Big Quil. Next came the oldest member, Jaco Ozette, Jared's grandfather. The last seat was occupied by Sam. I saw that Billy had arrived along with Big Quil and Sue Clearwater. Sam and I entered the hall. Jacob was stoking a wood stove off to the left and turned to greet us with a smile.

"Hey Sam, What's this all about?" Jacob asked approaching Sam. "Billy has been quiet as mouse and that isn't like him."

I couldn't look Jacob in the face. Instead I quickly sat down and looked straight ahead. Big Quil met my eyes and offered an encouraging knod. His son imprinting on little Claire had come as a shock to him and his wife. I knew they weren't big fans of the imprint phenomenon.

"We wait until everyone has arrived Jacob." Sam answered simply. Sam walked silently to the front and sat in the simple wooden chair. Short rows of them lined the room. Sam had a seat on the council, but preferred to sit facing the council in support of the pack. Since Sam was so devoted to the pack, he had offered to resign his seat on the council, but the other four members wouldn't hear of it.

Soon Jaco Ozette made his way into the room, assisted by Jared. Jared's eyes were conflicted and wild with energy. I knew he had kept my secret by not phasing since yesterday. Jared didn't owe me shit. His loyalty came as a surprise.

Quil came in through the back door, and armload of wood against his chest. He placed it near the wood stove and then sat next to me. Quil, having done patrols with Jacob in the previous night, had no knowledge of the imprint. Though he helped by tearing the arms from our geriatric vampire, my imprint occurred in human form. Quil too was no the wiser. At least for now.

"I showed Jacob that bloodsucker we took down yesterday. Man was he a senior citizen or what? I've never seen a vamp that old."

"Quil, he was hardly a senior citizen. Middle aged, maybe." I said suddenly wanting to talk about something else.

"Yeah, well Jacob said I was bad ass ripping his arms off and all…"He paused "But he also said it wasn't nice to pick on the elderly!"

"Pick on the elderly? Is that what he said? How would be like it if I'd let that man-cougar inhale the life from Bella Swan? What a pant load he is!"

"Woah…relax Paul. Jake was just kidding. He's glad we were there. Like really glad. He'll tell you after the meeting I'm sure."

I knew he'd be telling me something after the meeting, but I was surely it wouldn't be in appreciation. I anticipated I"d be getting a knuckle sandwich to the jaw to say the least. I grumbled and turned away from Quil. If my eyes looked anything like Jared's Quil would know I was hiding something. Quil was like that. Receptive and nosey.

Billy called the meeting to order and then turned addressed Sam.

"Sam, the floor is yours. Will you tell us all what brings the council here today?"

Sam nodded. He stood confidently and began to speak,

"I've called this meeting to discuss a matter of great concern. It is a plight that concerns all of us and threatens to tear apart our pack. We must put our emotions aside and look only to rational thoughts. We must decipher the meaning in this and not lose sight of its purpose." Sam paused as if to calculate his words carefully.

"What is this "great concern" Sam?" Jaco asked in a scratchy old man voice. Jared had been more loyal than I'd given him credit for. He had said anything to his grandfather, either. I kind of belt bad for dipping his toothbrush in the toilet after he said my Impala was junk.

"It is an outsider. A white woman. Bella Swan."

Jacob pooped up like a jack in the box, suddenly furious "You brought us here to talk about Bella! She's my imprint, Sam! She is of no further concern to the tribal council. "

"Sit down Jacob." Billy said sternly glaring at his son for his interruption.

Jacob sat. He respected Billy. He may not like it, but he also respected Sam.

"Is this Chief Swan's daughter? From Forks?" Jaco Ozette asked.

Sam nodded.

"Yes, I have seen her around LaPush with Jacob. She has brown hair and looks like she needs some sun?" Jaco asked smiling and making light of Jacob's outburst.

Sam nodded again and continued, "I've asked you here today because Jacob imprinted on Bella."

I was surprised that Sam was beating around the bush. Who didn't know that Jacob had imprinted on Bella? She was all he spoke about.

Jacob couldn't control himself, "This is because she isn't Quilette right?" he hollered at Sam.

"SIT DOWN" Billy hollered at full volume addressing his son. "Unless you want to wait for me at home, you best zip it, boy! This is important and we don't need any commentary from the peanut gallery!"

"Right." Jacob spat starring at Sam and refusing to apologize. I found myself wondering if Bella liked peanuts. I did.

"Sam, please continue and take your time. There will be no more interruptions from my son." Billy encouraged.

Sensing Jacob's outrage, Sam quickly readdressed the council "Let me first assure Jacob that I fully support his feelings for Bella. She is his imprint. The spirits have made it so."

I cringed. The thought of Bella and Jacob together made my skin crawl. Jacob looked relived, but still troubled. He knew this would be no ordinary meeting. I curled my toes tightly, gritting my teeth and reminding myself to maintain control.

"Let me back track a moment. Imprinting is natural and necessary. Though we all have our theories, none of us really know exactly why we imprint. As I've said in the past, my theory is that it identifies the best Quilette mate and gives us the best chance of procreation and passing on our bloodlines. Jacob's imprint goes against my theory. The Swan girl is not Quilette."

Sue Clearwater took the opportunity to speak when Sam paused, "If this meeting is going to be about the evils and wonders of imprinting I would ask the council to excuse my Leah. She has been through enough." I turned to look at Leah, who visibly was holding back tears.

"No." Leah said in her strongest voice "It is my destiny, I will stay."

Leah was one tough bitch. She could run fast too.

"Very well," Sue nodded, "Rather than the "best chance" at procreation, I've always thought that Billy's theory seems more plausible. Billy?" she asked, in the hopes he would again explain his theory.

"The threat of the cold ones is vast. Not only do they have the power to kill humans, but the mental state in which they left Bella Swan, shows that their threat is more diverse. They have the power to brainwash and then toss aside a human like a play thing. Our pack must adapt and become stronger with each generation. This is our only chance to stay ahead of them. I believe that the great spirits select imprints that give the pack an ability to grow stronger."

"What strength could the Swan girl possess?" Jaco asked "She looks rather scrawny to me."

Sam chuckled. I scowled under my breath. Bella was delicate. There was nothing scrawny about her. I growled under my breath. Maintain control.

"Bella built a relationship with the cold ones, and they ultimately betrayed her trust in them. Her knowledge of the vampire coven and the species in general is great."

**The meeting continues but in Jacob's POV**

I stirred in my seat. It took all of my will power to keep my trap closed. I had no idea where this was going. Sam knew what I had been through with Bella, he knew that I loved her and that we were meant to be together. If he planned on using Bella to attract rogue vampires, I wanted no part of it. Putting Bella in jeopardy would not be part of the plan!

"So you've called the council to discuss her knowledge of vampires?" Sue Clearwater inquired.

"No. The council must know that Bella Swan is much more important to the tribe than any of us would have thought. It is puzzling to me given she has no Native American blood." Sam answered then stopped. Sam seemed to be struggling over his words today. This was not like him.

"Do you think it is to prevent inbreeding? If we assume that Jacob will one day mate with Bella Swan, the offspring will be only half Quilette. Is it likely be every bit as strong a full blooded spawn? I suspect so." Big Quil suggested. "Maybe the great spirits wish to bring new blood to the tribe."

My heart was pounding. The idea of "mating" with Bella sent shivers down my back and made my muscles harden. I'd dreamed of that moment since I was old enough to know about sex. Everything she did I found alluring. Even when Bella was at her worst, she was impossibly beautiful. It was always her, it was only her. My mind continued to drift to the future. Thinking of Bella's abdomen becoming round while carrying my child brought a smile to my face. My seed within her would create a new life. But that of course would not be for a very long term. Having sex was new to me. I intended to log in a great deal of practice hours with Bella. It only seemed right.

The sound of Billy's voice brought me back to the meeting. He looked intrigued,

"Inbreeding could potentially make the pack weak. Chief Swan is a man of strong character. His ancestry much be comprised of good bloodlines." Billy paused then continued, "But there are also over 300 people on the reservation right now. The numbers grow every year. I'm not sure that inbreeding would be a problem."

I glanced to Leah who sat very still in the back row. Her eyes were glued on Paul. I moved my gaze to him and immediately saw what she recognized. Paul was looking off into pace, his arms clenched around his stomach as though he were about to puke. His copper colored complexion had turned pasty. Was he concentrating really hard on something?

Paul was always a real jack off to Bella. Now it seemed that either he was sick, which I doubted. Few germs could live in body with such a high operating temperature. Or, he wanted Quil to believe that all this talk about my girl made him ill. Paul had no respect. I moved to stare to Quil, hoping to get his attention. Quil looked uncomfortable too. It was as though he was forcing himself to look straight ahead. Normally Quil loved to gawk around the room.

My attention was brought back to the meeting when Jared's grandfather cleared his throat.

"Tell us Jacob, does Ms. Swan know of the imprint and the truths that surround it?"

Sam knodded to me. Though he had the floor, the question had been asked to me directly.

"Yes, she knows of the imprint and _legends_ that surround it." I replied.

Jaco showed no emotion, rather propped his chin on his and continued,

"So you believe that imprinting is folklore? Did you not experience it first hand?"

"I did."

"And?"

And what? What was I supposed to say? Sam knodded for me to answer. Had he really even asked a question?

"And I am certain that I have imprinted. The pack can confirm this." Is that what he wanted me to say? I wasn't good at this crap.

Paul squirmed in his seat as if he had a serious of case of ants in his pants. If he was making a joke out of my imprinting a non Quilette girl, I'd make sure I put some actual ants in his pants later. Quil pretended not to notice. He continued to stare straight ahead. This was creepy. Something was up. I scanned the room for whoopie cushions and fake dog shit. Paul was a real imbusile sometimes. Most of the time really.

"I don't doubt your imprint Mr. Black," Jaco began again "But what you have not told us is whether MS. Swan accepts this fate?"

I was dumbfounded. I opened my mouth to answer but no words came out. This was largely due to that fact that I had no idea what to say.

A sharp thud echoed across the room, saving me from my grave of silence. Paul's head had come crashing down on the vacant wooden chair in front of him. It would have been Sam's seat, if it weren't for Sam standing. It seemed that Paul had nodded off and smacked his forehead on the chair? I stared in disbelief. Paul didn't look tired, his eyes were as large as saucers. Quil began to slump in his chair, still looking straight ahead. He knew something. I wanted to run over and beat it out of the both of them. But it would have to wait.

"Are you all right Paul?" Billy asked raising an eyebrow.

Paul didn't answer.

"Yes. Sorry." Quil volunteered still facing front. Sam turned his head part of the way around to glance in Paul's direction with a sympathetic look on his face. This was getting weirder and weirder. Quil was covering for Paul? Was I in an alternate universe?

Jaco Ozette wasted no time and got right down to business again,

"Does the Swan girl embrace this fate, Jacob?" He asked.

Jaco had gone from _accepting_ to _embracing. _I'm no English scholar, but even I know there is a big difference between accepting something and embracing it. My imprinting announcement was new to Bella and to me too. When hadn't exactly had much time to talk about her feelings. I'd changed her tire just 48 hours earlier. Prior to that Sam had forbidden me to hang around with her, for her own safety. Being away from her from hell, and that was before she became the center of my universe. While werewolves are known for their tempers, I could never hurt Bella.

I swallowed hard.

Maybe Jaco was just being a dirty old man and wanted to know if we'd sealed the deal. If I didn't know better, he did kind of look like the dirty old man type.

"Well?" Jaco questioned again, his voice growing irritated.

I was still dumbfounded and looked again to Sam. He too was waiting for me to say something.

"Bella was my best friend. I've liked her since we were children. When she moved back to Forks I kinda had a crush on her. But she wasn't available." I said finding my voice.

"You speak of her in the past tense, _was_ your best friend?" Jaco asked.

I never disliked Jared's grandfather until this moment. What was he an English teacher in a past life?

"She is my best friend, she'll always be my best friend. But now it's so much more than that. She's a part of me that I didn't even know existed until Friday night."

"Friday night?" Jaco asked, prying more into my personal life.

"Yeah, she got a flat tire a few miles from her house. I stopped to help her change it."

This time Billy looked interested,

"What were you doing in Forks Jacob? Were you on the way to her house?" Billy asked.

I shot Sam the "help me" look. Was I on trial? It's not like I'd bent her over the hood and had my way with her on the side of the road. We'd only kissed. I don't know what that means.

Sam made no indication that he was going to rescue me. I was in the hot seat. The truth was going to sound ridiculous. The guys would pick on me forever.

"I dunno." I said finally.

"Jake?" Billy asked. He wanted clarification. Shit.

"I don't know. One minute I was going to see Seth and the next minute I was on the road to Forks. Then there was Bella…" I trailed off. I sounded like a stalker.

"Just as I suspected," Jaco said softly. "You were drawn to her. Just as you have been drawn to her even before the imprint took hold. " He glanced at the other council members, but no one spoke.

"I see no reason why we shouldn't trust the spirits and welcome Bella as Jacob's mate. If she has not yet embraced Jacob, well young Mr. Black, that is your job." He smiled a crooked smile and raised his eye brows. His gesture was creepy, like getting dating advise from your strange Uncle.

Paul shuffled in his seat noisily. He had taken Quil's ball cap and was nervously fanning himself with it. He looked more pale than before. Maybe he _was_ sick? Serves the bastard right, he was always such as ass. I hope he has something really off the wall... like scurvey.

"I'm still not clear why you have called us here today Sam?" Sue Clearwater questioned.

Crap, she was right. There would be more questions. I wished that the floor would open and swallow me up.

"Yes," Sam began "There is more. Our pack is larger than it has ever been. Jacob, Jareb, Paul, and Quil make five members if you count me. Your Leah and Seth make seven." Sam looked Sue in the eyes. She deserved respect. No one knew for sure, but we all believed that her husband's heart attack was brought on by witnessing his son and daughter phase into giant wolves. Harry Clearwater was younger than Billy and had been healthy as horse until the day he dropped dead.

"Embry Call's fever is rising as we speak and he'll be number eight within a week's time." Sam continued.

He had the attention of the council. But where was he going with this?

"I fear that something very big is on the rise. It is something that will require a strong pack of seasoned warriors, and in greater numbers than our ancestors. The pack must protect LaPush, and others that are close to us at all costs."

I knew he was hinting at Bella. Was imprinting so strong that Sam felt the same devotion to Bella as I did? Bella was the very vein of my existence. I would stop at nothing to keep her at my side. My gaze turned to Sam, I would defend his Emily without question if she were in danger.

"Have you any sense of what this might be?" Big Quil asked Sam.

"I know that Paul and Quil recently defeated a Vampire at our border, in the common land."

"They stumbled upon this vampire accidentally? Or were they tracking him? Was he alone?" Jaco asked.

Sam looked uncomfortable. This was definitely not like him.

"Jacob and Jared were with me, outside of city limits. Paul and Quil found the vampire taunting a young girl. They tore him to shreds and burned the pieces."

Billly and Big Quil knew how the story ended. Sue and Jaco starred at Sam, waiting for him to continue.

"Paul brought the girl to The Forks hospital, where she was treated for a fractured shoulder and released."

"But she has seen our werewolves, eh Sam? Is that your concern, our secret is no longer a secret?" Jaco inquired, his eyes squinting with uncertainty.

"No. The girl is aware of our secret…but"

"She is Quilette?" Sue interrupted, "So she knows the legends?"

Sam nodded "no". Then spoke, "She is Jacob's imprint, Bella Swan."

My eyes shot from the council to Sam and back again, like I was watching tennis match. I felt like a real dumb ass that I hadn't been there to keep Bella safe. After all, I was her protector.

Billy and Big Quil showed no emotion. Jaco chuckled and Sue look surprised.

"I don't understand" Sue said. "What is the significance of the vampire thirsting for the Swan girl."

"I do not know." Sam continued, "But I do know that as a pack we must never harm the object of another's imprint, and we must do everything in our power to keep the imprint of a pack member safe. We become the faithful protectors of those whom we have imprinted upon, and they come before all else."

Sue's eyes scanned the back of the room for her daughter. Leah had still not left. Though she was brave, her eyes were wet with tears. Sam's words were heart breaking to her.

Sam continued "If those that we imprint upon are our destiny, whether it be to make the pack stronger, carry on lineage, or fill a greater purpose…we know imprinting to absolute."

The council nodded in agreement.

I hope they weren't going to parade every Quilette girl on the reservation in front of my face, hoping that I'd misunderstood and imprinted on the wrong person. This was getting old.

"When imprinting points us to that one perfect mate we must trust it. The spirits select our imprint with precision and foresight. But If two bonds came to be, what would that mean for the pack?"

Sam paused and took a deep breath. He swallowed hard and said,

"Paul has imprinted in Bella Swam too. I am certain."

"**WHAT**?" my voice roared into the room. I sounded like an animal. I was an animal, and I couldn't maintain control. Jared ran to his grandfather's side shielding him from my uncertain rage. Sue and Big Quil stood up, backing toward the wall. Billy alone sat at the council table. He'd expected this reaction.

Paul growled and hissed, his chest exhaling quick forceful breaths. I heard the commotion of Sam telling Paul and I to sit. Quil scrambled to the side knowing Paul's temper had an "ask questions later" mentality. He'd knows during the meeting that Paul was a time bomb of emotion. Paul's self control was far worse than mine.

"**It is my future Jacob**! She is my future!" Paul's voice rumbled with primal force. His body convulsed and his veins stood away from skin pumping his hot bodied blood. He sprang to his feet standing on his chair and jumped into the air. He phased into wolf form as he sailed over my head and crashed through the oversized window to my side. Shattering glass resounded in a shrill echo, leaving fragments on the floor and strewn throughout the room. Only a real pant load like Paul wouldn't sue the damn door.

My self control reached its maximum output. My arms shook with fury and distain. My heart pounded in my ears and I sprang toward the broken window. I ignored any reasoning from Billy, Sam, or even myself.

I maintained my human form just long enough to leap out of the window on two legs before phasing to my oversized wolf form and chasing Paul into the distance. There would be nothing that would stand in the way of Bella and I being together. Not even a pack brother. Paul was a swift runner, but my endurance was legendary. He'd slow down eventually.

I heard Sam's thoughts approaching us from behind. I had no intention of stopping. The only thing I planned to stop was Paul.

**Your reviews are MUCH appreciated. I'll update soon..**


	8. Chapter 8

**To everyone who has sent a review, Thank you! My apologies for grammatical errors. I catch at least a million errors before I post, but some of them get by me. Proof reading takes me just as long as writing! Your feedback is genuinely appreciated! Back to the story...**

**Jacob's Point of View**

I could hear Paul lunging through the woods, just a handful of paces in front of me now. Sam called to us from behind, his four legs thundering toward us in the distance.

_The pack will work it out_, Sam reminded both of us. _You need to settle this like men, not animals_!

His words might have seemed comical if I wasn't actually a teenager who could shift into a friggin' wolf on demand._ It can't be possible! _I responded, _You said imprinting was rare! How could this happen! _I was dumfounded, confused, and absolutely furious.

_You must trust that there is reason in all of this. This is about more than just you and Bella. Paul didn't ask for this, Leah didn't ask for this, I didn't ask for this. It is out of our control. _Sam answered back, his pace increasing. I knew that Sam meant what he said. Sam could trust that there was a reason for everything…but not me. Fate had completely let me down. Fate had blessed with me Bella Swan and then cursed me with Paul. He was like a terd floating in a punch bowl. My punch bowl.

I raced forward, closer to Paul than before. He'd tire soon.

_My stamina is excellent. _Paul said in his cockiest Paul thoughts,_ I can run all night, Jacob_.

_You do that. We'll see how that works out for you._ This was about Bella. I'd run until my heart exploded if that is what it took. The thought of Paul coming within two feet of Bella made my heart want to explode anyway.

As his legs galloped across the landscape Paul was flashing back to the previous day. Bella was sitting in a heap on the ground, her body limp and going into shock. I hated myself for not being there for her. I was her keeper, her protector, her imprint. That was my purpose in the world. I could have prevented this whole mess if I'd just been there.

_Nothing could have prevented this Jacob_. Sam responded, trying to reassure me.

Paul seemed oblivious to my guilt. He was remembering Bella still. I could feel his arms lifting her into her truck. Paul had been frustrated and impatient. While tearing the vampire apart had been the grand prize of the day, at that moment he viewed Bella as a shitty parting fit. Why couldn't it just stay that way?

_Screw you Paul, Bella was invisible to you until I brought her to LaPush. _

He ignored me and forged on through the trees. It killed me to admit it, but Paul's stamina had improved. His thoughts floated to their arrival at the hospital. My heart pounded in my chest as I saw Paul's reflection in Bella's eyes as he looked at her. I saw her through _his_ eyes. Bella's ivory skin had become a soft grey and she was about to go into shock. Bella tried to be strong, but she had been through so much. I saw that Paul had softened and that he now saw Bella the way that I did. His feelings for her changing in an instant. Paul remembered his muscles tingling, as if an invisible current of admiration ran through his veins. He felt flush and vibrant, strong and vulnerable all in one.

I knew all about Paul's newly found feelings, his heart plump with emotion, because I felt them too. I plastered my ears against my head running into the night. I hated that Bella wasn't a parting gift for Paul anymore, he felt like he had hit the jackpot.

Bastard.

My muscles tensed and my strength raged within in. It was infuriating and disgusting at the same time. My stomach churned with a violent twist, and I lunged ahead. _How dare he??_ The adrenaline raced through my blood and I felt my instincts sharpen. Paul's tail was within my grasp. Just a little closer and he wouldn't see it coming.

_You forget I can hear your thoughts dumbass! _Paul teased.

Now was no time for taunting. I was pissed off enough. Paul loved a low jab. I hated Paul. I didn't just "dislike him" (though I did), he didn't just "annoy me" (though he did), I _hated_ Paul. This was the last straw. No amount of wet willies or childhood pranks could even compare to this moment. I ground my teeth together, imagining his flesh tearing between them.

_You wish, Jacob!_ he continued to taunt me, overly confident in his endurance. Apparently Paul did not want leave the woods live.

I did wish. I wished Bella had never met Edward. Life was so much simplifier when I was just Jacob Black with a crush on Bella Swan. Even without the imprint she was still the most wonderful person I had ever met. She made me see the world differently and brought out the best in myself. I loved her. Real true love, not instant imprint love. I'd loved her since I was a child and didn't even know what real love was. I wished I never phased into a giant beast.

_Some alpha you'd be…_Paul called back to me.

_Relax Jacob, he's just being Paul_. Sam said from behind. He hadn't gained any more distance. He was steadily racing a dozen paces behind me. Sam was strong and smart. But he wasn't known for his speed. I was thankful for that tonight.

_Is that right, Jacob? What am I known for? _Paul's thoughts hit me like a rock flying through the air. Everyone knew that Paul was hot head, a big mouth, and a player. Leah referred to him as a "man whore". A term generally reserved for use only by girls, but it seemed appropriate. Paul loved his buff physique, it was his ultimate flirting tool, and he loved to brag about his exploits.

The thought of Paul flirting with Bella, talking to her softly and pulling her closer to him, made my body shudder. Saying her name and pressing his lips to her's…

I could almost feel Paul grin in the darkness. A deep wide, shit eating grin. His memories and his teasing were replaced by his own private fantasies. They flew at me like bats in the night and I couldn't dodge them. I saw my salvation hanging her clothes in his closet and sitting at the table with his wacky mother. His mother! Who actually preferred the company of plants over people?

Then, my worst fears…it was Bella's perfect curves cooking naked in Paul's kitchen. My self control was on fire! Paul's thoughts continued with no censoring. It was Bella on all fours atop Paul's massive bed, her beautiful body beckoning to him. I blazed like a burning inferno of pure gasoline. His thoughts shifted again. Next it was my lovely Bella straddling his horizontal naked body. Paul had no shame.

If a bystander had told me that I turned into a fireball at that moment I would have believed them. I was an inferno of fury and I couldn't take anymore.

My muscles snapped, and all self control became a thing of the past. I sprang ahead once more, extending my front leg, and swiping my claws across Paul's hindquarters. Paul yelped in surprise as the rear of his body swung around, knocking him from his feet.

He would have laughed like a mad man if he had been in human form as his body rolled across the forest floor. Paul never took anything important seriously! He rose to his feet abruptly, shaking off my hit in an instant. Paul had no idea that it took every ounce of my being not to tear his smug expression right off of his head.

_That all you got Black??_ His eyes narrowed and flashed black as midnight. His lips curled above his teeth and a low growl rumbled from his throat. Paul was reckless and never thought of the consequences of anything. I glared at him.

_Enough!_ Sam boomed from behind. He was still a few paces behind us.

Paul's ears lay flat against his head and his wiry hair stood on end. His lips quivered and his growl deepened. I knew that look. He crouched and then ran at me with the force of a freight train. His paws thundered across forest floor with ground shaking force. It was as though Paul was trying to create his very own earthquake.

But I was ready.

I leapt into the air using my hind legs like a giant spring board and crashed into him before his momentum could increase. The thunderous **boooom** that erupted sounded like an industrial accident, complete with an aftershock rippling below our feet. Our bodies had collided in the air then sailed to the ground tangled in a mass of teeth, claws, and unparalleled anger. The sound was vulgar and deafening. I snarled with the true intensity of my focus, digging my claws into Paul's hide.

I couldn't be sure who hit the ground first. We were immediately immersed in a death roll, like an alligator submerging his prey under the water and rolling, to snap its spine.

First Paul was the alligator, then it was me. We rolled across the earth over flowing with hate and adrenaline. I had never fought with another wolf like this before. We were well matched and the roll continued. Paul tore at my shoulders aiming for my neck, but I was too quick. Now, I preferred to focus on his eyes. If I could claw them out I'd never have to worry about him looking at Bella again.

Then the unthinkable happened. The roll ceased. Sam had nearly caught up to us. I could hear him calling for us to stop while quickly approaching. I had never ignored an order from Sam, but today I was able to drown him out. Paul's growl echoed in my ears. It was ferocious and antagonizing. It was just the encouragement I needed.

Paul tried to turn his body under me, but my strength was impermeable. He whimpered in pain as I sunk my teeth in the back of his neck in much the way a mother does to a pup to pick them up. But rather than a nurturing gesture, I flung him into the forest with all of the force I could muster. He flew through the air like a fur covered Frisbee, and landed in a heap. Paul groaned in pain and I turned to move toward him. It had been Paul who had crashed through the window at the council meeting. He had been the one who had rushed at me, and he was the one who threatened my future with Bella.

Paul may have started this, but I intended to finish it.

_Jacob!_ Sam yelled relentlessly. He'd never make it to us in time.

I loped in Paul's direction, frothing at the mouth and anticipating our contact. I jumped in the air aligning myself for a crash landing directly on Paul. I wanted to break every bone in his being… and then some. My eyes shot downward to check my position, and then... panic filled my veins. It was like an intravenous injection of pure horror.

Paul lay below me. He was completely naked, his human eyes looking up into my wolfen face. Sam had once told me that in combat (though rare), an injured wolf may involuntarily phase back to human form when they no longer possessed the strength to remain a wolf. This could be either a breakdown of physical strength or mental strength.

Paul bravely starred up at me, never once cowering under his certain fate. I was about to deliver a crushing blow to my now human pack mate.

"Do it quickly, Jacob" he said, his human lips moving while keeping his stare. I couldn't read Paul's thoughts in human form. I found myself glad for this. He knew that it had been my intention to crush him under the force of my adrenaline engorged body.

In a fraction of a second, I stretched my legs out as far in front of me as I could extend. I could feel the sockets of my shoulders straining under the reach. I had never wanted to hurt Paul as much as I did at that moment, but it was wrong. Injuring or killing a member of the pack, especially like this… was unthinkable. I would be the coward.

I sailed over Paul's nude silhouette and landed on behind him barely grazing his shoulders with my hind legs. I lifted my eyes to immediately see Sam walking out of the shadows, also in human form. He said nothing, just walked up to Paul and offered his outstretched hand.

Paul took Sam's hand and stood immediately. He must have known that I was still in wolf form, but never turned in my direction. His coppery skin was dirty and covered with a layer of heavy sweat. Two identical scratches appeared across his shoulders, similar to the deeper scratches across his face and neck. Paul bled from his temples, his shoulder, and his right hip, where another long claw mark burned red again his dark skin.

"Jacob has spared you. Next time you might not be so lucky. I told you that we would work this out as a pack. Your self control is disappointing." Sam began, glaring at Paul. His voice was even and fatherly. His tone did not scold, but stated the facts for Paul's ear's to absorb.

I felt ten human toes form on the moss beneath my feet as I too phased back to human form. Sam immediately looked toward me and nodded. My gesture of equality pleased him. He spoke softly,

"Jacob, there is no reason for this to have gone this far. Two wrongs never make a right."

"Spare me the rhetoric Sam," I answered narrowing my eyes at him. I'd been more than honorable and wasn't looking to hear a sermon. "What would you do? Huh? What if it had been Emily? Emily or freakin' Leah?"

That would be rich. Leah would kick Paul's ass. Unlike me, she had no restraint when it came to Paul. I'd buy a ticket for that show.

Sam looked uneasy. He didn't know how to answer. He knew I was right.

"But it's not Emily, is it Jacob?" Paul's voice was low and direct, "It's Bella." Paul never turned to face me.

"Shut up!" I spat back. I drew my fingers in and made a fist.

"It's Bella. " Paul said louder, his naked backside still turned toward me.

"Enough!" Sam interrupted, knowing this would go nowhere fast.

"Paul there are two ways that we can do this." Sam began "Jacob you listen too, I don't like to repeat myself. You have both imprinted on Bella Swan. I take this as a sign that something big is on the horizon and she's going to need both of you. It is the only answer. I don't like that she's an outsider, but it is not my place to question the great spirits. Now Paul, you can either respect that the emotions you feel are also felt by Jacob and control yourself, or you can stay at the Quapaw reservation until you can."

It was about damn time Sam had my back in something.

"Jacob," he continued "I know that you loved Bella even before our ancestors cast her as your imprint. That doesn't give you exclusive rights to her."

I didn't like where this was going.

"Bella is an adult," Sam continued, his eyes locking with mine, "She's had her heart broken, and you've been very good to her. Paul must be granted the freedom to spend time with Bella, if she so chooses, just as you do."

This was an outrage.

"Just as you would be crushed to not see Bella, Paul is sailing the same ship. We'll continue at my house. Emily needs to patch Paul up anyway." Sam turned and phased into his wolf form. His eyes looked up and invited me to do the same. I glared at Paul and stepped away before transforming.

_Will Paul be able to phase?_ I questioned Sam.

_He's emotionally drained Jacob. He may seem strong but this is not easy for him. You must remember, he did not ask for this. _

Paul crouched toward the forest floor and phased.

_You have your answer Jacob. _Sam responded_. Sometimes the answers we seek make themselves known to us before we have a chance to answer them ourselves. _

Paul and I followed behind Sam in silence. Paul's thoughts immediately went to Bella. It was disgusting. I liked to think about her too, but not through the thoughts of a guy who drove me crazy.

_Just give it a rest Paul. I complained. _There was no response. Paul was too wrapped up in his own world to even hear me. Even I wasn't this pathetic. Was I?

We made it back to Sam's in good time. Emily had gotten a pair of shorts for me from Billy and she offered a pair of grey sweat pants to Paul. She was used to the pack, but still disallowed any nudity around their property. She said it would give her a reputation. It was hard to imagine anyone thinking badly of Emily. Except maybe Leah, but she had good reason.

Quil sat with Seth and Jared at Sam's table busily inhaling a plate of toasted cheese sandwiches.

"Hey it's the lovebirds" Quil announced with a crooked smile on his face. He seemed relieved that Paul's secret was out in the open. Quil was worse than a posse of old ladies when it came to keeping secrets. The council meeting must have been a killer for him.

"How would you like it if Paul was doting on little Claire?" I hissed, still furious. Poor Quil had been cursed with a young imprint. It would be at least a decade before she'd even see him for the man that he is.

"Not funny Jacob. Not funny." He hollered his voice deadly serious.

"Paul, looks like you got the shit end of stick?" Jared teased.

"Naw. Just a couple scratches. Jacob just…" Paul began, then he stopped. I had shot him the poison dart look. If he even thought of downplaying what had happened in the forest I would ruin him. He knew it.

"There will be no more talk of this night." Sam said, his voice full of authority. On Sam's direction, Paul followed Emily into the kitchen. Sam knew that his hip would heal quickly and there wasn't much time to clean it properly.

"Are we done then?" I asked Sam once Paul had cleared the room.

"Done?" Sam looked puzzled. "Jacob, this isn't over."

"I know it's not _over_, Sam," what did he think I was an idiot? "I meant if there is nothing else you need I'd like to go."

Sam nodded. He knew that I needed to see Bella. I felt like a drunk with an empty bottle. The need was overwhelming.

I was out the door and down the front stairs in two strides. I knew that phasing and running to Bella's was the fastest, but Charlie would wonder how I got there. I sprinted to my house and fired up the rabbit. I drove to Bella's house on autopilot. I couldn't get there fast enough.

My little car screamed into her short driveway and came to an abrupt stop. I raced to her front door, grasping the knob.

Wait, Charlie was here. I couldn't just barge in.

I rapped on the door.

"Hello, it's Jacob," I volunteered. This would eliminate the five seconds of he or Bella looking through the window to see who was here. Every second counted.

"It's open." Charlie responded.

I whipped open the door and closed it quickly behind me. He and Bella were seated at their table. The house smelled delicious. The scent of biscuits, stew, and Bella filled the room. She stood from her seat smiling. One arm was held to her side in a blue sling. I hated myself for not being with her in the forest yesterday.

"Bells!" I breathed, going to her. I wrapped my arms around her body, being careful of her arm. I wanted to stay there forever. It was as though I hadn't seen her in one hundred years.

"Jacob?" She was surprised at my attention "Are you hungry?"

I smiled. I was always hungry.

Charlie pointed to one of the empty chairs.

"Have a seat Jake. Bella's cooked up some venison stew. It really is out of this world."

There was just one thing that Charlie liked more than hunting and fishing. It was eating the fruits of his labor. Bella told me that she didn't much care for venison. She found the flavor to be too strong. As a result she was always coming up with ways to prepare it which would drown out the potent taste, venison stew, venison meatloaf, and venison sausage. By the smell of the kitchen she had it down to a science.

Bella scooped me an extra large bowl of her gloriously scented stew. I hadn't wanted to let her out of my embrace, but the piping bowl of goodness with a descent compromise.

Charlie had finished his stew and stood up from the table. He walked to the sink and turned on the water.

"I'll do the dishes, Dad." Bella volunteered.

"Don't be silly Bella. You only have one arm right now."

He was right. She was at a disadvantage.

"You and Jake put your dishes in the sink when you're done and I'll wash them up before bed." Charlie said putting his bowl and spoon in the dish drainer. He casually walked off into the living room, smiling at me from across the kitchen.

"You gunna go to school tomorrow?" I asked Bella, pointing my spoon at her sling.

"Yeah. Of course. It doesn't even hurt unless I bend it the wrong way." Bella volunteered. "There's just this last week before school vacation anyway."

Winter vacation meant that Billy and Charlie would go for their archery shoot. It had been a tradition three years running. I'd asked my Dad this morning if Charlie had mentioned anything about Bella staying in LaPush, but he said Charlie hadn't. I don't know where that old fart vampire came from, but I didn't like the idea of Bella at home alone. I wanted more than anything to stay by her side all week.

The thought of playing house with her was enthralling. We could sleep in, have breakfast together, ride the motorcycles… on second thought, not with her arm. I would be happy to do anything she wanted. I didn't care as long as I was with Bella. This was my chance to show her how much she meant to me.

"I was thinking that maybe I'd ask Charlie if I could spend some time over here, to keep you company when they were gone." I said, trying to sound as smooth as possible.

"I'd like that." Bella said. But she squeezed her lips closed and looked uneasy at the same time.

Damn. Clearly I'm no Rico Suave. Had I been moving too fast?

"I could stay on the couch or in Charlie's room…" I clarified.

Bella smiled. Shit. I had been moving too fast.

"Charlie and I haven't talked much about it, but I think I'll be spending some time at La Push." She replied.

A chorus of Hallelujah played in my ears. Charlie and my Dad must have spoken when I was at Sam's. Billy knew how badly I wanted to spend time Bella. He must have greased the skids for me. I would have given him a high five if he'd been in the room.

"Great" I beamed. It was hard to control the smile that was taking over my face. There was more for us to do on the reservation anyway. Also I knew that I could keep Bella safe there. "When does Charlie and my Dad come back?" Are you gunna stay with me for the whole week?

Bella's shoulders hunched forward and she lowered her eyes.

"Well Jake, yeah… that's the thing." Bella swallowed and continued "I want to stay at your house, but my Dad got any invitation for me to stay at another place. He said that even it if I don't spend the whole week it was a really nice gesture."

I stopped chewing my potato. It had better be from Sam and Emily. Otherwise I'd wind up in Charlie's upstairs bathroom when I launched myself through the kitchen ceiling.

"Charlie said that it would rude not to accept, especially with what happened yesterday…you know in the woods."

Yeah, I knew. Rub it in Bella.

"So you're going to spend a few days with Emily?" I said trying to sound positive. My third grade teacher always touted the power of positive thinking. Positive thinking, don't let me down!

"No. Charlie wants me to stay with the Bennett's. With Paul." Bella choked out.

It was as if someone had just poured ice water down my pants.

I gulped so hard I sounded like a bull frog. The vein in my forehead stood at attention and pumped red hot blood through my arteries as I fought my temper.

"The Bennett's?" I squeaked. Rico Suave had left the building.

Bella nodded.

"You realize it's just Paul and his mother. His sister moved away and his father died a really long time ago. His mother…well she isn't exactly "reliable". Does Charlie know that?" I asked.

Everyone on the reservation knows that Paul's mother is a coo coo nut!

"She offered me her daughter's old bedroom." Bella began.

I was on fire.

"Her plant room Bella? Where are you going to sleep? Under the ivy vine?" I replied.

Not to mention you had to go through Paul's bedroom to even get to the plant room because it was an addition.

Bella shrugged.

"Have you ever even been to Paul's House of Horrors?" I asked. I wasn't sugar coating shit. His house was a horror show. His mother was nuts and the décor was "greenhouse. It wasn't exactly the most welcoming place on LaPush."

I said a silent prayer that she hadn't.

Bella shook her head no. "I've barely even spoken to Paul, until yesterday! Look it's not for a whole week. I'll see you a lot before then. A lot can change in a week's time."

She reached out her good arm and grasped my hand in hers.

She was right. A lot _could_ change in a week's time.

**I've got the next chapter started. I'll try to update this weekend or next week at the latest. Don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, okay. I'm breaking the rules again. I just received a private message asking me to post what I have started for the next chapter. It goes against everything I believe in...but what the hell. Sorry for short chapter, but ask and you shall receive.** **_For the record, I WILL NOT make a habit of this ;)_**

**Bella's Point of View**

Sitting next to me, he reached his arm around me, and rested his hand on my opposite shoulder. I didn't have my sling anymore, but it was evident he was still being cautious. It was a rainy night. The wind howled outside, as the trees swayed under the force of the storm. We'd rented a movie. A comedy. I thought that something light hearted might lift his spirits and break the tension that seemed to be brewing.

I leaned into him a bit. His chest was warm and comforting and I placed my cheek against him. His arm wrapped around me more tightly, and the other reached up and stroked my hair. He pushed my hair away from the base of my neck, and tightly swept his fingers across my skin. I closed my eyes. Edward and I had spent many quiet moments together, but none like this. His warmth was glorious and invited me closer.

He lowered his head and placed a tender kiss at my hairline. His lips were firm and spoke to the emotions running through every nerve in my body. It was hard to remember why I had been so uncertain. How could something so wonderful not be right for me?

I lifted my head so that my nose rubbed against the side of his neck. His scent enveloped me and I inhaled the earthen aroma of ocean and pine. I knew that the next move was mine. For too long I had lived in the shadow of Edward Cullen and my love for him. But now a new love washed over me.

I raised my chin a bit more, letting my closed lips glide across his neck. Then parted them and exhaled so that my breath blew across his coppery skin. I kept my eyes closed so as to appreciate every sensation as I moved my lips across his neck again.

He positioned is chest to face me, and placed his hand under my chin. Slowly he lifted my chin before wrapping his other arm around my body. My heart pounded, and I kept my eyes closed. My palms found their way to his chest where I admired his sculpted physique. I felt small, and vulnerable.

His lips moved to mine, capturing my mouth with hungry urgency. There was no hesitation, no restraint. He feathered his tongue as if planning a sweet invasion, then slipped it between my parted lips. He made sweeping, swirling motions inside of my mouth that grew in intensity. His lips danced with mine, tangling in bittersweet fervor.

I fed from the sweetness of his mouth, a taste much richer than Godiva chocolate. Gently he laid my head back on the couch and rested his body against mine. I gasped at this new level of erotica and opened my knees so that he could fit between them. The apex of my body was humming with needed anticipation. I had never felt so aroused.

My trance was broken in a split second as the lights and the television went instantly black. The buzz of the refrigerator in the kitchen stopped and the room became deathly quiet. The storm had knocked out our power.

"The power is out, Jacob." I gasped completely breathless and stating the obvious.

He nodded slowly and captured my lips again. His hands moved under my shirt, caressing my soft curves. His lips moved to my chin and slowly down my neck. I sighed in ecstasy, enjoying the pink flush of arousal that had returned. Moving hands to the base of his back, I slipped them beneath the waist band of his jeans. I moved my fingers outward, still under his pants, to the sides of his hips. He moaned softly encouraging me to explore the front of his waist.

"Jake, light the candle" I whispered. I had brought one down from upstairs earlier. It waited patiently for us on the coffee table. The view of him, south of the Mason Dixon line, required some light so that I could appreciate it.

He rose slowly and I heard the match flair. I unbuttoned my shirt entirely to expose my bra , my breast spilling over the top of it. A soft glow rose from the candle as he placed it back on the table.

"Where were we?" He said turning to face me. He eyes were dark and loving, but the curve of his jaw seemed unfamiliar, even in the light.

"What?" I shrieked recoiling from his touch and trying to cover my exposed breasts. I kept my eyes glued on his face. It was the face of Paul Bennett.

I sat up abruptly in bed. It was 5:50am. The alarm wouldn't sound for ten more minutes but I was wide awake. I'd always had vivid dreams, and I'd even been known to have a sexy dream or two. But this stunned even me. My chest glistened with sweat and my breath panted from my lungs. I was suprised at my eagerness for Jacob, even in my dream world. But even more suprised to see Paul.

My eyes shut tightly as soreness shot through my arm. It was still supported by the sling. Only now the pain was aching and full of strength. It reminded me of when you exercise too much and the soreness is worse the _next_ day. I fumbled one handed on my nightstand for the prescription that Charlie had gotten me in case there was pain.

Yup there was pain.

I secured the bottle between my knees and unscrewed the top with my good hand. I popped one oversized white pill into my mouth. I cringed at the bitterness, before washing it down with what was left of my glass of water. The water tasted metallic and stagnant as it had sat on my night stand all night, but I didn't care.

I placed my forehead in my hand. The dream was fresh in my memory. I had no idea what to make of this. Paul had preserved my life, but that didn't excuse him from being an ass all of the time. He didn't even like me, something he was very clear about. I couldn't understand why he had invited me to stay at his house next week, or why he'd even waited at the hospital.

"He's up to something." I said aloud. It was the only answer. Maybe he planned to draw on my face with permanent marker after I'd fallen asleep? Jacob didn't trust him, maybe I shouldn't either. I pushed the covers down further with my good arm and gazed toward the hall.

To shower or not shower. That was the question. I looked down at my sling then back at the hall. I couldn't imagine trying to shower without it. I wasn't even sure how I was going to get dressed.

"No shower," I said, talking to myself again. "This will make for an interesting Monday."

**So I've never written a sexy story before. Suggestions are welcomed. There will be more to come and I hope I'll get better. Now, regardless of the private messges I will not post again until I have a good LONG chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Rather than trying to add to the dream chapter, I just edited this a bit and uploaded it seperately. There are a number of readers who are on alert for updates (TY by the way) and I wasn't sure how that would work. This seemed like more of a sure thing.**

**Thank you to everyone who has sent a review. It is helpful to know that you either approve or my creative direction or like the plot so far. Keep them coming!**

**Bella Swan's Point of View**

The only thing worse than my sprained shoulder, was asking Charlie for help getting dressed. I'm certain his top ten list of "things he never wanted to help his teenage daughter with", included dressing her.

I wore the same camisole that I had put on after changing out of Jessica's borrowed swimsuit on Saturday. For convenience, I'd also worn it on Sunday and then to bed Sunday night. Now, in an effort to spare Charlie from having a peep show, I was about to wear it to school. I wished that Alice was around. I I couldn't spend the rest of my recovery wearing a white camisole with no bra. After all I'd need to break down and wash it sometime.

Charlie awkwardly helped me to slide a cardigan sweater over my sore arm (and my camisole) and then reposition it within the sling. It throbbed intensely. The ache buzzed across my back and into my neck with each movement. I couldn't imagine the pain being worse had I broken it. Charlie then helped me zip up my denim skirt and button it securely. Even more awkward. I wasn't a fan of skirts, but I knew it was my only hope to use the bathroom at school.

Brushing my hair was a chore, which was second only to sliding on my fury boots. Once I had myself pulled together, Charlie insisted on giving me a ride to school. Few high school spectacles compare to the eye full of having your father, the Chief of police, drive you to school in a cruiser- wearing a bright blue sling no less. But Charlie insisted. He said it wasn't safe for me to try to drive, and he was probably right.

"I'll see at 2:30 Bells." he said smiling as the cruiser pulled up directly in front of the walkway. I'd suggested that be let me out in the parking lot, but no such luck. Instead I was front and center, and certain to make a very visible entrance. Being the daughter of a police Chief is hard to live down. When I graduate I expect to be loud speaker to declare "Bella Marie Swan, Chief Swan's daughter". Then the crowd would turn and give my father a standing ovation.

"Okay. Thanks Dad." I nodded, swinging my backpack over my good shoulder, and then closing the car door with my hip. As Charlie drove away, I took a moment to confirm that everyone was indeed starring at me.

Check. Everyone was staring at me.

I reached to pull open the school door and heard familiar footsteps behind me.

"Bella! Bella, I'll get it." It was Mike Newton, prepared to be my door man. Today I wouldn't object.

"Your arm," Mike continued "It's in a cast!" Leave it to Mike Newton to state the obvious and not even be right.

"A sling." I corrected. "Thanks for getting the door."

"What happened?" he asked

"Oh…well, I fell." I replied, after all it was the truth.

"Fell? From what? A ladder?" He questioned. I didn't even know where Charlie kept his ladder. Why did he need specifics?

"Not from anything. I kinda tripped…I guess, and fell. Right on my shoulder."

Mike looked confused. It wasn't that difficult. He wrinkled his face like he had just eaten something rotten.

"This has to do with that kid doesn't it? That big Indian kid from the beach?" He declared pointing to my sling.

I shook my head no. Technically it did have to do with Jacob, but I wasn't going to go there.

"He was a real smart ass on Saturday and basically forced you to go with him. If he hurt you…well, you know you could tell me right?"

I smiled nodding yes. Mike had a good heart, I couldn't fault him for that.

"This isn't from Jacob," I said. "Jacob would _never hurt me_. I was trying to get my water sample for class and I slipped on some snow that was left in the woods."

"So you broke your arm falling on the ground after slipping on some snow?" He asked, raising his eye brows. Mike wasn't buying it.

"Sprained my arm, and yes…when I slip I mean business." I replied shrugging my shoulders.

We'd arrived at my locker, and I impressed myself with my ability to open it left handed. If Mike asked me any more questions about my arm, I may just crawl inside of it.

He was quiet for a moment then said "You don't wear skirts very much Bella, but you should. You look really nice today."

"Thanks." I said refusing to make eye contact. I knew better than to urge him on.

"I wanted to ask you, well Eric, Angela, and I were going to get some ice cream after school. How about you join us?" he asked, his face lighting up. With Edward out of the picture Mike had hit the accelerator to Bella Town.

There wasn't much going on in Forks after school. A few miles from the high school was Creamy Cone, a favorite hangout that served ice cream year round. I wasn't into ice cream in cold weather, but apparently I was the exception. Creamy Cone was as busy on Christmas eve as they were in July 4th. Even in the middle of winter there was often a line at the take-out window.

"Jessica's ankle must still be sore because I haven't seen her yet today. It would just be the four of us," Mike continued. I had forgotten about Jessica's self tanning disaster. It must be pretty bad if she couldn't come to school two days later. I imagined her sitting at home, her skin striped orange.

"Can't," I replied as the first period bell rang. "My dad is picking me up right after school. Next time though." I set my backpack inside my locker, took out my English notebook, and then closed the locker. I gave Mike a quick smile and turned to go to class.

"Eric could give you a lift home." He called out after me. He was as presistant as the day is long.

"Next time," I repeated, turning to face him as I spoke, then back around.

I don't know what Mike had during first period, but it wasn't English. Thankfully.

I casually walked into class, coming face to face with another pair of curious eyes. Angela. She was the kind of friend that I needed; logical, outgoing and always happy. Unfortunately I was feeling anything but happy today.

"Hi Angela," I volunteered, painting on best happy face. "Sorry about ditching you guys on Saturday."

Mrs. Carlson was beginning class. She passed a handout to me to give to the row behind, not even noticing my arm.

"Bella! Forget about that, what happened to your arm?" Angela whispered.

"It's nothing" I assured her. "Just a sprain. I'll tell you at lunch."

Angels shook her head. She was persistent too, and immediately began to scribble a note to me on the back of her handout.

_Tell me now! Are you okay?_

I turned to her and forced a smile, nodding my head yes. I could see my plan of not making a big deal out of the sling was failing miserably.

_So? _She wrote back to me.

"So there isn't much to tell. I'm just really klutzy. It's kind of dumb," I whispered back once Mrs. Carlson turned to write on the board.

Angela rolled her eyes, but asked no more questions. I knew I'd need to down play it at lunch, like I had with Mike. If worse came to worse, I knew I could always change the subject and ask about Jessica's "sprained ankle".

The day went by slowly. Mike met me outside of my English class and valiantly offered to carry my books to calculus and then science, two classes we had in common. At first I refused, but it was a bit difficult to juggle everything in one arm all the time. Our science teacher wasn't the least bit upset that I didn't have my water sample when I showed him my sling. Mike pulled out my chair and even offered to copy a second set of notes for me.

"Mike, I'm right handed. It's my left arm that I sprained," I reminded hm.

"I know Bella. I just want to be…you know…a good friend."

Mike was a good friend, who sometimes was a bit overly friendly. It reminded me a Jacob. Jacob's friendship was on the fast track to becoming something more, and in only a few days time. My heart was broken, but somehow I didn't dwell on my past with Edward when I was around Jacob. I thought about the dream I had where the power went out, and how much I had wanted it to be Jacob in my dream. I blamed seeing Paul in my dream on the painkillers from the hospital.

Lunch went better than I expected. I recounted to Angela the same story that I told Mike. Eric laughed and thought it was hilarious.

"Bella!" he choked between chuckles "I'm not laughing that your hurt, I'm laughing at how you got hurt! You literally slipped on the snow and sprained your shoulder? Remind me never to get fallin' down drunk with you!"

Everyone laughed. I didn't drink but I laughed too. Charlie would have my hide if I was drinking alcohol with my friends. He trusted me, and lately I could get myself into enough trouble without booze.

At 2:30 Mike appeared at my locker, eager to carry my backpack. I refused, but he slid it from my shoulder and onto his own.

"Mike, you really don't have to do this," I began, feeling somewhat uncomfortable he had been doting on me all day.

"I know Bella, but I _want_ to. If I ever sprain anything you can return the favor, okay?" Mike replied. He wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Okay." I said finally.

Mike and I began walking toward the front doors. I flipped open my cell phone when I realized it was flashing. There was a voice mail from Charlie. He had called at 2pm to let me know that he was going to be 20 minutes late. There had been a fender bender downtown and he needed to wait for the tow truck. While my Dad was a pretty punctual person, in instances like this, 20 minutes meant 35.

I sighed. "My Dad's running late." I said to Mike. I'll just sit on the benches out front. I reached for my backpack, pausing at the bench nearest the parking area. But Mike shook his head.

"Don't be silly Bella. We're all meeting at Eric's van and I'm sure he can hang around a bit while you wait for your Dad." Mike suggested.

"No, that's okay Mike. I know that you guys had plans and all." I said feeling guilty that I'd be holding them up.

"Eric!" Mike called out. Eric was already in his van with the driver's side window rolled down.

"Yeah?" He answered waving to Mike and me.

Mike walked to the van.

"Bella's Dad running late. I thought we could wait with her before we took off," Mike said.

"Sure thing!" Eric answered back with no hesitation. Mike walked around to the passenger side and slid open the door to the back seat. A moment later, Angela opened the door front door and perched herself next to Eric. She greeted him with an open mouthed kiss. Mike lifted his eye brows at me in acknowledgement of their new found relationship. It was nice to see Angela with Eric. She'd liked him for so long.

Why don't you just come with us Bella?" Angela blurted out as soon as she disconnected herself from Eric's lips. Mike climbed inside the van to sit down, taking my backpack with us.

"Seriously. Just come with us Bella." Mike said tapping the empty seat next to him. I felt put on the spot.

"Next time, really. I'll go next…" Eric cut me off.

"Wow, sweet ride!" he exclaimed pointing to the classic black car that had just pulled into the lot. It parked in the closest available space, which was still at least half a dozen cars away from us. The vehicle looked familiar, but I didn't think it belonged to another senior.

"Is that an old Cadillac?" Angela asked,

"Naw, not even close," Mike replied "That's an Impala, and one that someone has put a lot of love into. I can see that and I'm not even a car guy."

I turned my head to look toward the car again and caught a glimpse of the driver. He was tall with dark hair and even darker sunglasses. His face stood up well past the roof of the car, he was at least 6'3" when standing, maybe taller. His body came into view revealing that he wore dark blue jean, dark boots and a black leather jacket. He was well muscled, his jacket open, displaying a white t-shirt which clung to a deeply chiseled chest. He was handsome, and possibly Quilette. I didn't recognize him, and he looked too old to be student. His eyes scanned the lot behind his sunglasses before he removed them.

His face came into view and my heart jumped into my throat. It was Paul Bennett. Immediately I looked away. Why was he here? He couldn't possibly be here to see me. Unless he planned to run my underwear up the flagpole…

As the seconds passed, Mike's memory banks kicked in.

"Hey…isn't that one of the guys from the beach?" Mike questioned raising his hand to point his finger. Before he could point completely toward Paul, I reached out to grab Mike's hand. I could see Paul in my peripheral vision; he was striding straight toward the van. He walked like a missile that had just locked onto a target. He definitely wasn't here for any reason other than to find me. Paul may have shielded me from an uncertain fate just 72 hours earlier, but I knew this couldn't be good. I could tolerate him giving me crap at the reservation, but I had to draw the line at him coming to my school.

"Help me up!" I said to Mike, squeezing his hand tightly.

"Sure." He said, confused, but happy to help me into the van.

"Go Eric, just go, " I said as I reached out my good arm to grasp the door of the van. It took all of my might to reach across my body and pull it closed. I didn't look at Paul directly, but I saw him pick up his pace as the door began to shut. I strained my body, wrenching my arm around, until I heard the dull "thud" of it closing.

"Bella?" Eric turned to me, looking uncertain. I winced and discomfort caused by my physical exertion from closing the van door.

"I changed my mind. I want to go…now! Just go, okay!" I said, trying to sound calm. I was anything but calm.

Once Eric saw that the door had slammed shut he hit the gas. That is what I liked best about Eric. He was street smart and you didn't have to tell him twice. I glanced at Paul out of Eric's tinted window, he simply mouthed "Bella" as we drove past. I hoped that no one had noticed.

"Um, Bella. Are you avoiding that guy?" Mike asked, again stating the obvious. I didn't know what to say. I was avoiding him.

"I just decided that I wanted ice cream, that's all." I said lying through my teeth to Mike. Before he could say anything else I flipped open my phone to call police dispatch. I knew that the operator could radio Charlie to tell him that plans had changed.

Eric politely left the radio volume low until I had finished my call. Then he cranked it up and began to tap the steering wheel to the beat. I sat silently next to Mike, my mind whizzing at the uncertainties as to why Paul had even come to my school. Could something be wrong at LaPush? Jacob would have called me himself if that were the case. I glanced behind me, peering out the window. I didn't know what I expected to see, but I was relieved that a black Impala wasn't following behind us.

I felt Mike's arm snake around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"I'm glad that you could come, Bella," He said having to shout over the music. I smiled. I was poster girl for "grin and bear it" and the last place I wanted to go on a cold Monday afternoon was going for for ice cream with Mike Newton.

"You know I'd rather spend time with you than Jessica any day. She's nice and everything, but I'm just not that into her," Mike continued. "I know that I said this once before, but with your shoulder on the mend and all…well …it wouldn't be any trouble for me to pick you up in the mornings. You know, before school. That would save Chief Swan and trip and I'd like the company." Mike bellowed over the now blaring base.

Only Mike Newton would attempt to hold a conversation by hollering over Eric's radio. I could barely hear him and found myself leaning closer to him to make out what he was saying. I wondered if that was the point? Maybe I hadn't given Mike enough credit, after all I had voluntarily just positioned my face inches from his. He reached up to tuck some of my hair behind my ear. His touch was clammy and uncertain. Edward had always told me that Mike had a crush on me, and I did everything I could not to encourage him.

"Thanks Mike, but I hope to be driving soon enough. I'll give you a call if I need anything though." I hollered back, over the roaring bass.

"I've given you my phone number right?" He asked.

Only a thousand times. Was he for real? He'd given me his home phone, his cell phone, his parent's cell (just in case) his email, and I WORKED FOR HIS FAMILY!

"Yes, Mike. I have it." I assured him.

"What?" He said pulling me closer still. I knew he had heard me just fine.

"I have it!" I confirmed, yelling at the top of my lungs, and pulling away a bit for some breathing room.

Creamy Cone wasn't far from school, but this felt like the longest ride of my life. My mind was on an inquisition as to what Paul had wanted with me. Maybe I should have stuck around. No, Jacob didn't trust him. I made the right choice. It was bad enough that he had called my father; I didn't want to drag my school friends into whatever twisted trick Paul might be planning for me. Paul had been nice enough to me at the hospital on Saturday; he must have known Charlie was on the way. Otherwise I half thought he would have left me in the woods.

"Bella, Are you daydreaming again?" Mike asked playfully as Eric pulled the van into the Creamy Cone. Angela had turned the radio down and hearing Mike's voice in my ear reminded me just how close he was to me.

"No," I lied. I seemed to be making a habit of this. "I was just thinking about what kind of ice cream I wanted. Do they have soft serve?"

"Yeah," Angela answered. "They have every flavor in the universe of hard ice cream, but if you like soft serve…it's just chocolate and vanilla."

Two choices. The story of my life.

I van came to a stop and Mike carefully maneuvered around me to open the door. Normally I would found the gesture annoying, but today I didn't mind. The door was hard to muster one armed. Mike extended both of his arms out to me and grinned widely once his feet hit the pavement.

"Let me help you down," he said sweetly.

I inched toward him. Mike could be very sweet. He wrapped his hands around waist, slipping one under the left side of my shirt, just below my breast.

Sweet? My foot. Mike was trying to cop a cheap feel. I shot him my best "look of death". It was one that I had developed specifically for door to door salesmen and overzealous teenage boys. I had never really gotten to try it out until I moved to Forks. I had never gotten this much attention on Arizona. Apparently to Mike Newton, I was the equivlent of a shiny new penny.

I twisted away from Mike as soon as my feet were safely planted on the ground.

"Um…thanks Mike, I said politely, although his roaming grasp had been rather impolite.

"What kind of ice cream do you want?" Mike began as we walked toward the window. He draped his arm over my shoulders, I cringed. "There is raspberry, run raisin, coffee, chocolate chip, strawberry…"

Having a cone of hard ice cream when it was barely above freezing wasn't my idea of a good time. I was going to order soft serve. Vanilla. Or did I want chocolate?

"Toffee, mocha chip, mint cookie, blueberry, peppermint, peach…" Mike continued. I tried to ignore him reciting the menu. News flash, Bella Swan may be a klutz but she can read.

"French vanilla, lemon, dutch chocolate, oreo, strawberries and cream, cake batter, pistachio…" Mike wasn't giving it a rest, he carried on as if I's never been to an ice cream shop before.

Some people may think vanilla soft serve is boring, but I think it is heavenly. It's creamy and rich with a flavor that is consistent, but not predictable. Vanilla is reliable, comforting, and very versatile. I always serve vanilla ice cream with homemade pie. It just seems right. The only thing that could compete with the buttery goodness of a _vanilla_ soft serve cone is a _chocolate_ soft serve cone. I loved the color, the texture, and the decadence of it. Chocolate is lavish and sexy. It makes me think of fresh strawberries and royalty. Chocolate ice cream goes down easy, like it has experience, and a long resume to prove it. Maybe I did feel like chocolate.

"Almond crunch, heath bar, caramel crème, heavenly hash, walnut latte…and key lime." Mike's voice trailed off. He had finally finished burping back all of the flavor selections.

"Bella I'm going to go inside to the bathroom. I'll be right back, and I'll buy you an ice cream." he said.

I nodded, feeling relieved when he removed his arm from across my sholders.

Surprisingly the Creamy Cone wasn't very busy, except for twenty or so students who, like us, had come by after school. I recognized some juniors and a few people from my third period class. Eric and Angela had already ordered and were making their way to a nearby picnic table. Apparently they didn't need Mike to recite the menu to them. I had no intention of allowing Mike to buy me an ice cream. That definitely went under the definition of "encouraging" him.

I stepped up to the window.

"A small soft serve cone please. Chocolate."

"Small chocolate soft serve," the woman repeated back. As soon as the words left her mouth, I questioned my choice.

"Wait, I'm sorry I want vanilla instead," I said. Go with your gut, Bella. Vanilla.

"Vanilla it is. No chocolate." The woman said smiling.

Suddenly I didn't like that idea either. "No chocolate"? After all I liked chocolate! I was never this ridiculous.

"I think I better go with my first choice. I'm sorry. Chocolate. I want chocolate." I said, feeling stupid. I guess that I love them equally. It was really hard to decide.

"You want chocolate now?" she asked, clearly becoming impatient. My neck felt hot and I could feel my cheeks becoming pink. This was crazy. There was hardly anyone around and yet I felt like there were eyes staring at me, burning into me from behind. I was being foolish.

"Yes," I said "I think...," growing uncertain again. This wasn't like me. The person behind me must have thought I was a real airhead. Then they spoke,

"You know Bella, you could just order a twist. It's chocolate and vanilla. She'll have a small twist and I'll have the same. Make mine a large."

I turned around to face a broad chest, covered by a white cotton t-shirt and leather jacket.

"Paul?" I choked. I felt my face turn a deep crimson. The woman at the window seemed pleased that Paul had taken charge and placed my order for me. I was so taken aback I could hardly speak. Did he know that I had seen him, and ultimately tried to ditch him at the school?

"Hi Bella." He said softly, a crooked smile washing over his face.

"W-what are you doing here?" I managed to force out. Paul's smile grew.

"I was in the neighborhood, and I tried to catch up with you at your school but I guess that I "missed" you." He said coolly.

Dear God. He did know. He knew that I had seen him and purposely took off. It didn't feel like such a good choice anymore. I felt awkward and ungrateful. After all he _was_ the reason I was still breathing.

"Two twists," A voice announced from the window. "That will be $3.50"

I reached in my pocket, but Paul placed a $5 bill on the counter.

"Keep the change." He smiled at the woman in the window as he handed me my cone and took his.

I took it in my good hand, still red as a cherry.

"Thanks Paul." I said. I swallowed hard, "I feel like I've said that a lot in the last couple of days."

"Sure, sure." He said, his expression reminded me of Jacob. I would be feeling so much more comfortable right now if he were Jacob Black. "How are you holding up?"

Did he mean because of the vampire? Was that what this was all about? He knew about me and the Cullen's, the whole pack did. None of them approved, but Paul especially didn't approve. He had no tolerance for the Cullen's and blamed them for creating the werewolf phenomenon. I guess he had a point. I said nothing. I thought back to Rene once telling me "if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all".

"Your arm Bella?" Paul pointed to the sling "How is your arm?"

"It's okay. Just a sprain." I said licking my ice cream as an excuse to stop talking. Paul watched me intently as I licked around the base of my cone to keep it from dripping. Even in the cold weather, it melted fast. I was feeling more and more uncomfortable by the second.

"Mind if I sit with you and your friends?" He asked, his eyes still glued to me. I wanted to disappear.

"Yes, sure. I mean no. No I don't mind." I said with my mouth full. We walked over to Angela and Eric who were watching the interaction from the picnic table.

This is Paul. He's a friend of Jacob's." I said to Angela and Eric. Paul and I sat down across from them.

Angela smiled and looked to Eric. Before Eric could reply Mike answered, approaching the table.

"Yeah, I remember you from Saturday. There weren't any introductions though." Mike said. He held a dish of ice cream in one hand and a plastic spoon in the other. He must have been close enough to hear me introduce Paul.

Mike's eyes narrowed, but Paul didn't notice, or he pretended not to. If that was the case Paul was a superb pretender. He ignored Mike completely still starring at me. Mike sat across from us at the table, directly in front of me. Mike ate his ice cream, keeping his eyes fixed on my breasts and my tongue. Men have no shame. Especially Mike Newton.

"You guys come here a lot?" Paul said finally, breaking the silence. He turned slightly to face Angela and Eric, all the while continuing to ignore Mike and his eagerness to stare at my chest.

"Sometimes, " Angela replied, trying to be friendly. It was evident that my unexpected guest made her nervous. Heck, he made me nervous me! Paul was at least two years older than me, and looked out of place amoung the rest of us.

"Bella wasn't going to come with us, but then…" Angela stopped and shot me an apologetic look. She had accidently dug me a hole and she knew it. I found myself wishing I could jump in. Everything in my life seemed to "come out wrong". I had dated a vampire and was now sitting at a picnic table with a guy who could transform into a mythical beast. The life and times of Bella Swan was becoming less like an average high school drama, and more like a side show at a carnival.

"I decided to come with you guys because my Dad was running late." I continued trying my best to cover Angela's snafu. "Eric said he'd bring me home. I thought that was better than waiting around by myself." The last thing I wanted Paul to think was that I had run from him, because he gave me the willies. He'd have a field day with that and I knew it.

Mike and Paul were now completely immersed in a silent starring contest. I felt terrible. Mike, who likely had never even been in a fight, was surprisingly brazen in his body language. He was oblivious to the inevitable supernatural wrath that would ensue if he pushed Paul too far. What was supposed to be a fun jaunt was quickly becoming a disaster.

"There's no need." Paul said flatly, breaking his laser beam look from Mike's glaring eyes. "I'll give you a lift, Bella."

What? Where did that come from? Did he plan to drive me into the mountains and leave me? My ice cream twist might very well be my last meal.

"You don't need to bring me h-…" before I could finish I caught his gaze. Paul's brown eyes had softened and he was starring straight at me. The hostility in them, which he projected in his stare toward Mike, had melted away. His face looked tortured and torn as if it held the burden of the world. Paul looked at me as though he _wanted_ me to go with him, like he _needed_ me to go with him. Paul had never looked so vulnerable before. He was loud, tough, and very arrogant. But now he seemed as though he were about to come undone, entirely. Refusing him would be the equivalent to stepping on someone's sand castle after they lead you to the beach to show it to you.

"But, if you're going that way anyway. It will save Eric the trip." I said, changing my tune. I didn't want to cause any larger rift between Paula and Mike, or make them think I was going with Paul because he was being forceful. Though, the look in his eyes hinted that it would come to that if I didn't agree. Paul beamed and the corners of his mouth turned upward into a wide grin. Crisis averted.

Mike looked exasperated and shook his head.

"Just be careful so you don't slip on any snow and sprain your other arm, Bella." Mike said seriously. He was again convinced that there was something fishy about my sprain. Now more than ever he thought it had something to do with Jacob or Paul. He was right, in a way, but he was still way off.

I smiled, trying to make light of the situation and ease the tension.

"I doubt there's any snow in Paul's car. I should be safe." I said.

Eric and Angela both grinned nervously. They had resorted to concentrating on their ice creams. Mike didn't look amused. Neither did Paul.

"Bella I would give my life to keep you safe. You know that don't you?" Paul said in a very matter of fact way, as if there was no one with us. Angela jerked her head up from her icy distraction. I felt the hair on my arms stand up. His words wouldn't have surprised me had they come from Jacob, but from Paul, in this setting…even I was taken aback. Did he mean that? Maybe he was just trying to get a rise out of Mike. Whether intentional or not, it worked.

"What are you? Are you Bella's knight in shining armor now too? Do you guys from the reservation take turns? That's just messed up. From what I saw she wasn't in a hurry to hop in your white horse or, ahem, your black Impala at the school." Mike boomed, standing up from the table and glaring down at Paul. Mike looked like a rooster who could crow with the best of them, but would run to the hen house the moment a bigger rooster came onto the scene. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know he was on thin ice with Paul.

"Bella we're going to take off" Eric said sharply standing up from the table like a jack in the box.

We had all seen the lightning strike that went through Paul's body and his dark eyes flash with a fire of fury. Paul never stood, but glared at the Mike with the red hot intensity of one thousand suns. A low growl rumbled from his chest. It started with his hands, which he shoved under the table, followed by his legs. They began to tremble with the familiar tremor that I knew meant nothing but trouble. Paul was a supernatural grenade and he was about to blow. He huffed and growled, his face growing darker. This must be how an island villager feels when they look to the mountain and see a previously inactive volcano about to erupt.

I did the only think I knew how to do. I did what I would do to Jacob. It would either buy me some time, or a one way ticket back to the ER. I tossed my ice cream on the ground and placed my hand on his thigh. I needed to distract him, and fast. I rubbed my palm back and forth leaning closer to him.

"Paul," I whispered in his ear. "Don't do this. Just relax."

I made sure that my breath blew across his skin, a perk that always calmed Jacob…and Edward too. I didn't know Paul very well, but my advances seemed successful. Had I shifted enough of his attention from Mike?

Paul took his eyes off of Mike and turned his head to look at me. He nodded his head in conformation locking his eyes with mine. His persona reminded me of Jacob. It was like they were cast from the same mold. My heart pounded, unexpectedly. Maybe it was the stress, or the adrenaline rushing through my veins, but Paul seemed more familiar now than ever before. I looked into his eyes and swallowed, hard. Behind his tough guy front, he was more like Jacob than either of them knew.

Mike slammed his fist down onto the table, before walking away toward the van. Eric and Angela had already climbed inside, and seemed relieved to away from Paul.

"See you around, Bella" Mike called back to me, never turning his head. Apparently pounding his fists on the table had been enough of a show of masculinity for him.

"Bye guys." I blurted out, my heart racing in my chest.

I watched the van pull out of Creamy Cone and onto the road. Eric beeped the horn, one time. It was a peace offering. I smiled; relieved Paul hadn't pummeled Mike and beaten him senseless with a picnic table. I scanned the yard, and it appeared we had been spared from being the center of attention. I was grateful Angela ad Eric had chosen the table farthest away from the line for ice cream. A few new cars had pulled up, each filled with eager students headed to the take out window. The line for the bathroom had grown and what was left of my ice cream cone has disappeared almost entirely into the dirt.

I brought my eyes back to Paul's face. He had continued to stare at me, even when I had broken our gaze.

"Why did you come here?" I asked, growing uncertain again about Paul's motive.

"I told you," he said grinning "I tried to catch up with you at your school."

"Okay, well then why did you come to _my school_? You know my arm is fine and that there aren't any vampires in the student body." I replied, having no intention of letting him off the hook.

"How old are you Bella?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Eighteen," I shot back. I was annoyed he had avoided my inquiry, "What was so important you had to track me down at my school? You wouldn't have known I didn't drive my truck today, so don't say it was to offer me a ride."

"I wanted to see you." He said simply, standing from the table and motioning for me to do the same. "I have a surprise for you. It's in the car."

I hated suprises.

Paul took a few steps away from the table, and then stopped.

"Are you coming?" he asked turning to face me.

**Paul Bennett's Point of VIew**

Bella looked uneasy. I guess that is to be expected. The old Paul would have sold her to the gypsies if given the opportunity.

Bella would speak up for herself, I knew that, but sometimes she seemed very unsure of herself. She stood perfectly still, her sprained arm held tight against her body. Her other hand raked through her bangs and then down her pony tail before falling to her side. Her eyes looked everywhere but at me.

"Bella?" I asked again, extending my hand out to her. I had seen this once in a movie. I was trying to be friendly but it didn't come easily. I considered tossing her over my shoulder like a caveman. But I knew that hurting her arm would be unavoidable. I didn't want to cause her any discomfort.

Scratch that. She was looking exquisitely uncomfortable. I knew that I needed to pull some gentlemanly charm out of my ass, or die a bachelor. I sucked at this.

"Bella, I didn't come here to pick a fight your friend…though he is real putz…" this wasn't starting out very well, "I didn't mean to embarrass you, but I probably did." I continued.

Bella's eyes shifted from the ground to look into my face.

"I came to your school because I felt bad about how we left things. I was kinda a jerk the other day and I just wanted you to know that I'm not always a dick." I said softly with as much authenticity as I could muster.

Bella didn't move a muscle. Who was I kidding? I _was_ always a dick…until now. Bella had the power to soften me, and I needed her to see that. My "I have a surprise in the car" thing, had made me sound like a pervert. Bella must have thought her picture would end up on a milk carton. Real smooth Paul. I was batting zero, and I wasn't used to that.

"Just let me give you a ride home?" I said again, walking back toward her. I stood to her left and casually wrapped my arm across her back. She nodded slightly as I used my arm to guide her ahead. I wasn't pushing her, just friendly persuasion. He feet moved forward and I smiled in success. The memory of her hand on my thigh was fresh in my mind. I ached for her touch.

When we got to my car I opened the passenger side door for her, and closed it after she'd sat down. For a moment I basked in my own personal triumph. Bella Swan was _in my car_! She made me feel something I had never felt for a woman before. Her lips called to me, and I found myself constantly lost in the promise of pressing them against my own. The faint warmth of her breath on my skin sent shivers through my very being. My body had hardened beneath my jeans when she'd whispered to me, and the fantasy of her grew stronger.

If I wasn't careful, those same fantasies consumed me. Bella didn't intend to be particularly proactive, but at the same time she just was. Bella had no idea what she did to me. No matter what I did in an attempt to pervert proof myself, the images always came. There was sex everywhere. Sex in my car. Sex in my bed. Sex on the beach. Sex on my kitchen counters (after I'd moved my mother's potting soil). Sex against doors. Sex in the shower. Sex in the morning. Sex at night.

Sex with green eggs and ham. I really needed to get a grip.

I reached into the back seat after I'd closed the driver side door. I handed Bella a bouquet of wild flowers tied with an ivory colored ribbon. I expected her to gush, hoped that she would gush. Instead a puzzled look flew across her face.

"You bought me flowers?" she asked, her expression vivid and uncertain.

"Let's just say that I have an "in" with a good gardener." I replied. I decided to leave it at that for now. Telling Bella that my mother had turned our house into a botanical palace seemed strange in itself.

"W-Why?" she asked innocently, turning the cluster of blossoms over as though she inspecting them for poison ivy.

"Why not?" I answered in best "mysterious" voice. I read once that girls like men of mystery. It was worth a shot. I turned on the car, and the engine roared to life. There are few things that make a man happier than a souped up classic car, and beautiful woman at his side. I was in Paul Bennett heaven.

"Thank you Paul. They're…they're beautiful." Bella stammered out. She was so freakin' adorable, I could hardly stand it. Did I just refer to her as adorable? Shit. I was a goner.

I wanted to tell her that it was she who was beautiful. I wanted to say that the flowers paled in comparison to her beauty…but even I couldn't be that cheesy. I put on my directional and pulled out of Creamy Cone. Bella lived just a few miles from here. I wished she lived in Zimbabwe, and then we could spend some real time together. However, I think that there are a lot of mosquitoes in Zimbabwe…maybe not Zimbabwe then, but somewhere far.

"I wanted to stay at the hospital on Saturday, but Sam and Jared came to bring me back to LaPush." I began. Talking about my feelings was a like a fungus. Maybe it started off okay but it always grew into a rotten mess in no time.

"I was fine Paul. Charlie was there, and then Jacob came too." Bella replied, her voice even more intoxicating than the sound of a well tuned carburetor.

Jacob Black. Bring on the rotten mess. I had no idea where to go from here. Maybe I could tell her that he had gonorrhea? He didn't, but it sure sounded gross. No. That was a dumb idea. Jacob being the sensitive fucker he is probably already told her he's never had any tail.

"Jacob's just a kid, Bella" I finally responded. It was all I could think of. "I certainly didn't have my head screwed on straight when I was his age."

Bella looked defensive. She cradled her bad shoulder with her opposite hand as she twisted her body around to face me.

"Paul, he just turned seventeen. He's technically only a year and a half younger than I am. Are you suggesting that my head wasn't screwed on straight last year?" Bella asked.

I'd really stepped in it.

"So that's what this is about. This is still about the Cullens? You think that I was just some dumb girl who thought it would be "cool" to hang around with Edward the vampire. You don't know shit." She concluded, turning her head to stare out the window. Hearing Bella curse, made me realize I'd really struck a nerve. I seemed to be doing that a lot.

"Explain it to me. I've got time. You've explained it to Jacob right?" I said trying to save what was left of my newly found desire to be charming.

Bella just shook her head before muttering "Jacob's got more class at 17 then you'll ever have, Paul."

I was mortified. I was the underdog. Bella's trust wouldn't go up for auction; it had already been earned by Jacob. Going once, going twice, SOLD to the inexperienced werewolf Jacob Black. Next up is the ass of Paul Bennett. However bidders should be aware that his head is stuck inside of it.

My head was up my ass.

"Your right, Bella. I'm not good at this." I finally admitted. There was so much more that I wanted to say, but my lips were slammed closed. If I hadn't been able to breathe through my nose I would have met my maker. We drove in silence. Bella was starring mostly out the passenger window. Her heartbeat had evened out and the scarlet cast that had come across her face had faded. I tried to convince myself that she was growing more comfortable with me, but I couldn't be sure. She still looked pretty mad.

The gravel of her dirt driveway crunched under my tires as I pulled in.

"I'll get the door." I said slamming the car into park and bounding around to open her door. It was then that I noticed she hadn't worn her seat belt. I should have fastened it for her. I bet she couldn't pull it across her bad arm. I needed to pay closer attention.

"Crap." Bella said quietly as she stood up "My backpack. I left it in Eric's van."

When Bella stepped away from the door I reached behind her seat. This was cance at redemption!

"I have it. It's here." I said holding it out to her. In my eyes it may as well have been the holy grail. But Bella looked puzzled.

"Where did you get this?"

"I walked past your friend's ride when I got to Creamy Cone. The door was open and it was inside…so I figured I'd take care of it in case you forgot." I said proudly.

She had forgotten. I was a hero. I'd even let her thank me.

"You _stole_ my backpack out of Eric's van?" Bella was dumbfounded. Why did she have to put it that way?

"How did you know that I'd even go with you?" she continued adding more ammunition to her campaign to never speak to me again. I wished a big lightning bolt would crash through the sky and put me out of my misery.

Charlie stepped out onto the porch. Bella turned without another word and marched toward the house. I wanted so much to follow her, but I I knew I had to let her go. I'd done enough damage for one day.

"Hello Charlie," I waved from the driveway. Charlie smiled and raised his hand to wave at me.

"See you Thursday, "Charlie called out. At least I still had her Dad in my corner.

I nodded, and then climbed back into the Impala once Charlie had closed the door behind Bella. I sat alone in the car for a moment before turning the engine over. Bella had left her flowers on the passenger seat. I put the car in park but left it ideling as I jogged up to her door, grasping the flowers in my hand. I wasn't going to knock. Instead I placed them on the porch near the welcome mat. She'd see them in the morning.

There were three things Bella didn't know. The first was that Charlie and I had spoken on the phone today. He had accepted my invitation for he and Bella to join me for dinner on Thursday night. If Charlie still planned to have his daughter shack up with me when he and Billy were away, I needed to boost his confidence. I also needed to introduce him to my mother before anyone had the chance to tell him how crazy she was. My mother was the kind of lady you really had to meet in person. I'd make sure she was on her best behavior.

The second thing Bella didn't know was that I kindly explained to Charlie during our phone call that I got off of work at 2pm every day. It would be my pleasure to give Bella a ride home until she was feeling up to driving herself. I'd even offered to get her from school today, but Charlie said he'd be picking her up. I'd initially expected to run into him at the school, before my luck changed.

The third trick up my sleeve, which Bella knew nothing about, is the notion that I _always_ get the girl. Normally I didn't even have to work at it, but Bella...well, she's worth the chase.

**I'll update as soon as I can. Proofreading takes me forever, and I still miss a lot (or so it seems!). I may look into finding a Beta reader to speed things us a bit...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay a few things...**

**1. I had previously suggested that readers look up the fanfic author "littlefurycannibals" who has written some great pieces. However I have led you astray. Yes, the writing is excellant (not the astray part) but the author is "Littlefurrycannibals" (note the second "r") Sorry for the confusion. **

**2. A big Thank You to lionsandlambsinthemeadow who graciously offered to beta for me. Unfortunately I'm still trying to figure out the DocX feature. I can never seem to get it upload correctly and I've been too busy to devote much time to it. In the mean time, please overlook any typos and grammatical errors.**

**3. Sorry it has taken me so long to update! Writing a chapter each week is unrealistic given my other obligations. My goal is to do two each month until the story is finished.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Jacob Black's Point of View**

"Bella you cannot spend the night at Paul's." I said, nearly hollering into the phone. Paul had some nerve. He had gone above and beyond what Bella even wanted, and was building an alliance with her father. That was low and he knew it.

"So he's picking you up from school until you can drive?" I clenched my jar closed in horror as she responded "yes" into the receiver. Bella wasn't just _some_ girl she was _my_ girl. I had waited patiently for her relationship to dissolve with Edward, the bloodsucker, and Paul was about to ruin everything. Bella deserved me, she needed a guy that would watch out for her and treat her like gold. I am that guy!

"You and your Dad are having dinner at the Bennett botanical preserve, _and_ Charlie likes the idea of you staying at Paul's while he and Billy are gone?" Somehow, saying the words out loud just poured salt on the wounds. If I was the space shuttle I would have just blasted myself to mars. I squeezed down on the number two pencil I'd been clutching, subsequently breaking it in half. The wood splintered through my fingers and lay in a pile on the counter.

"He went from being a complete ass, to wanting to be my best friend. I don't get it Jacob." Bella said quietly in response.

_I got it_, all right! Paul was right on cue. He didn't want to be her best friend. Paul wanted in her pants. Or should I say "panties". He had a way of manipulating those who didn't really know him, it was his best survival tool. Paul's problem was the "tool" part. Eventually he'd revert back to being a tool and then he'd be exposed for the imposter he is.

"Bella," I began "I'm coming over."

"Well actually I was thinking I'd like to come to LaPush tonight, I need to be home by ten though." Bella responded, her voice full of need. My heart pounded, the thought that she needed me was overwhelming. Bella considered me a close friend, but even before I had imprinted, I had regarded her as so much more. I had wished for Bella to be mine for so long, the very thought of her made my pulse increase, and my blood rush through my veins. Every moment I spent with her was ecstasy. Not to mention, her being with me meant time that she couldn't be Paul. An added bonus. I knew that I had to do everything in my power to prevent her from trusting him.

"But I'm still not up to driving, so you would need to come over, to pick me up." She said softly into the phone, sounding uneasy…as if she was putting me out. In reality, I'd run to her house and carry her to LaPush without objection. My emotions were doing summersaults of joy. I had seen her just the day before but now I missed her tremendously. There was no ride I'd rather take than to pick up Bella.

"Sure thing Bells, I'll be there in ten minutes," I said, trying to censor the desperation in my voice. I reached for my sneakers, and then hoped on one foot to put each one on while still holding the phone to my ear. I couldn't waste a second. Bella consumed my day dreams, my night dreams, and everything in life itself reminded me of her. My heart felt that it had a huge hole within it when we couldn't be together, and the emptiness grew the longer we were apart.

When I hung up the phone I hollered to Billy.

"Dad, I'm going to Bella's. I think we're coming back here though." The good thing about Billy was that he wasn't as strict as Charlie. I had two sisters who'd sewn their wild teenaged oats and broken him in. For that I was grateful. Unless I was to rob a bank, Billy was pretty passive.

"Hold your horses, Jacob!" Billy replied, wheeling himself toward the door. "I'll have you drop me off at Sue Clearwater's and then you're free to go."

Normally the delay would be sent me into a chorus of complaints, but I knew that since the death of her husband, Sue really needed the company.

"All right, let's make this quick old man!" I said, joking with my father as I wheeled him out the door and toward my car.

"I don't think I'll need a ride back, Seth offered to give me one," Billy said after I'd loaded him into the car.

"Seth?" I questioned, "Seth isn't even old enough to drive!"

Billy grinned, "Well not officially, but that never stopped you did it?" He was right. I'd been cruising around the reservation, mostly acting as my father's chauffer, since my feet could touch the pedals. I loved to drive, and pretty much anything mechanical. I never met an engine I didn't like, except the one that roared within Paul's Impala. He thought that car was the ultimate, but I found it obnoxious. Other than the Impala I was pretty easily awe struck. Big loud classic engines, or the cool hum or a performance motor…it was all a symphony in my book. The only thing better was Bella. I'd never peer under the hood of a car again if that was what she wanted.

When we got to the Clearwater's place, I rushed to get Billy's behind out of my car. He knew that I was anxious, and that made him extra slow. My Dad could be evil like that. When I finally did get on the road I had two things on my mind; Bella Swan, and keeping Paul away from her. I couldn't get to her fast enough.

The sun was just starting to set when I finally arrived at her house. Her truck sat silently under the maple tree. I made my way to her front door when I noticed; it was a bouquet of flowers laid carefully on her porch. Without question this was the work of Paul! He'd struck again. I picked up the bouquet to confirm. Sure enough his smell was all over them. They smelled like Paul's rust bucket Impala, his nasty cologne, and…ice cream? My nose wrinkled in disgust. I turned and tossed them into the woods, without even feeling bad about it. He'd do the same to me. All is fair in love and war. Since he'd convinced Charlie to let him chauffer Bella home after school all week, this was definitely war!

I knocked confidently on the door, and soon Charlie answered. He stepped aside inviting me in.

"Bella is upstairs, go on up if you want." Charlie said beckoning to the landing of the stairs. Once he saw that I had helped distract Bella from the loneliness of Edward's departure, Charlie had become a big advocate of mine. He welcomed me spending time with his daughter. I knew Paul was trying to worm his way into Charlie's good graces, but at least I was one step ahead of him. Charlie smiled and nodded toward the stairs.

Immediately I bounded up the staircase, taking three stairs for every one stride. Bella's door was open. I found her standing at the end of her bed, clutching some socks in her free hand. She looked beautiful, wearing a denim shirt that grazed her legs, exposing them to view. This was a treat in itself. Bella wasn't a tom boy, but she was far from a "girlie girlie". Seeing her in a skirt, especially one as short as this, was an anomaly. Her legs were shapely and muscular. They were the same shade of alabaster as the rest of her creamy skin.

She still wore her sling. It was like a bright blue billboard that reminded me I wasn't there for her when she needed me most. I was off with Sam when her life was in danger. My absence had caused Paul to step into Bella's life, setting in motion a second imprint. I felt riddled with guilt. Seeing her arm tucked neatly at her side only compounded the pain.

"Hi Jacob," she said, her face coming alive. I said nothing but wrapped my arms softly around her waist, being overly careful not to disturb the sling. This is exactly where I wanted to be. I wanted to be anywhere that Bella Swan was. Holding her in my arms made me forget the past and think only of her. It was bliss in the purest sense of the word. I inhaled deeply to smell the soft fruity smell that I knew to be Bella. I knew that Paul had been close to her, as his scent also filled my nose. I closed my eyes and put Paul out of my thoughts, thinking only of Bella and how nice it was to be at her side.

Bella shifted her weight in my arms, breaking my trance. I opened my eyes to see that she had a duffle bag on her bed. The zipper was open to reveal that she had packed it with some clothes…and toiletry items?

This was bad. She was going somewhere. She was leaving.

I felt a lump develop in my neck as my throat closed. My body tensed in anxiety and for a moment and I couldn't speak. Time was standing still and I knew that I simply couldn't exist without Bella. Imprinting caused me to think only of her, and this same force made my soul ache in her absence.

"Bella, where are you going?" I choked out. My arms still encircling her, I refused to let her go. If she wanted to leave Forks, I'd go with her. I would follow Bella Swan to the ends of the universe. I simply couldn't be without her.

"Um, to LaPush with you for a little bit. If that's okay?" she answered sheepishly.

The fear continued to brew within me. She wanted to go to my house so that she could tell me that she didn't love me. If Paul had anything to do with this I'd bury him in a shallow grave myself. His crazy mother could than plant a rose bush on top of it. Had she packed a bag to stay with Paul? I couldn't imagine that Paul was that smooth, though he did have a lot more experience in the girlfriend department than I did. Was she already wrapped around his finger? I'd like to give him the finger!

"Then where are you going Bella? You have a bag packed." I questioned, trying not to sound panicked, though I could hear my heart thundering in my ears.

Bella wriggled out of my grasp to face me. Her eyes were warm and deep, with an expression so beautiful it nearly took my breath away. She had a way of rendering me speechless, even without trying. Bella had no idea how beautiful she was.

"The bag is going with us, and then I'm coming back here. By ten o'clock, remember?" Bella replied playfully, smiling brightly. She turned and dropped the socks into the bag. Then slowly pulled the zipper closed with one hand. Before I had time to make further sense of her duffle bag, she spoke again.

"It's really nice to see you Jacob," she blurted out when her gaze again met mine. I nodded, starring into her face and enjoying all the comfort it gave to me.

"Yeah, it's really good to see you too." I answered.

I carried Bella's duffle bag down the stairs, expecting twenty questions from Charlie. To my surprise, they never came. Charlie trusted me. I had worked hard to build a relationship with his daughter. Though I had no idea why she was bringing clothes to LaPush. The sense of relief that it didn't seem to involve Paul was so strong, I decided I didn't need to ask. Maybe she wanted to leave them at my house for when Charlie and Billy were away?

"Be home by ten!" Charlie called after us.

"Yes Dad," Bella assured him as I closed the door behind us. I raced ahead of Bella to open her door and carefully helped her maneuver the seatbelt across her lap. It would have been impossible for her to secure with just her one arm. Being this close to her was heavenly. Now her scent filled my car. I hoped that it would linger after I'd dropped her back off.

The drive to LaPush was encouraging. Any tension that I had relating to Bella being attracted to Paul melted into the evening air. She recapped his appearance at her school, her crafty attempt to ditch him, and his juvenile stunt with her backpack. I loved it. The sarcastic tone in her voice planted a perma-grin on my face. Paul had made a real ass of himself.

"What is it with him anyway?" She finally squeaked, making a little fist from frustration with her free hand.

Oh yeah, I was _completely_ loving this.

"Paul's just a dog, Bella," I said simply. She laughed. It wasn't a lie. Paul even knew he was a dog.

"Jacob, that's not much insight. You're both dogs!" Technically she was right.

"No one knows what goes on inside Paul's pea brain. His mother is a real nut, she's crazy…for real. Paul is his own kind of crazy. Just don't trust him, okay?"

Bella looked nervous. I hated the idea of him picking her up from school, but I didn't want her to think he was an ax murderer.

"I guess he likes to get a rise out of people. He does it for attention. If you just ignore him, he'll go away." I said. While I was still being honest, I was telling her like it was.

When we got to my house I reached over to unfasten her seat belt. I think she could have done it on her own, but it felt good to help her. Her chin grazed my cheek as I sat back up. The softness of her ivory skin made all of my nerves hum together in a sensory symphony. I became all too aware of my heart coming to life in my chest. It pounded in my ears, and I wanted more than anything for Bella to stay with me forever. Bella was my future. Where Paul fit into the mix was a mystery to me. I couldn't imagine myself with another woman, or not having Bella in my arms.

I helped her out of the car, and then grabbed her duffle bag. Now I was beginning to feel overwhelmed as to why she was bringing socks, toiletries, and whatever else was in her bag to LaPush. As we went inside, I had grown so curious I simply had to ask her.

"So Bells, what's with the bag?" I asked. "Are you planning on running away to join the circus?"

Bella blushed all over, but I knew it wasn't because of my circus comment. I think her teeth even took on a pink cast. Bella couldn't hide her emotions, even if she tried. Her creamy skin and her dark eyes always gave her away.

"Oh, yeah, that…,"she began "Well with my arm…it's pretty sore and all," Bella paused to swallow. I had never seen her like this. There was something she wanted to say but couldn't spit it out.

"It's just that it's hard for me to get dressed. Charlie had to help me this morning. You can imagine how weird…you know because he's my Dad…"

I had no idea where this was going. Did she want me to do her laundry? Not that I minded. I'd wash her clothes in my sink every week if she asked me to. I waited for her to continue.

"I want to borrow your shower," she said glancing toward my bathroom door. For a moment I thought that Bella was being careful not to lock her eyes with mine. Her behavior was growing increasingly strange. I wondered if her shower was broken and Charlie hadn't fixed it.

"Sure Bells, mi shower es su shower," I replied, trying to make another joke. Normally I was more witty than this. I gave her my widest grin. "But you know, if your shower is on the fritz I could take a look. I'm pretty handy with that kind of stuff."

I didn't think it was possible but Bella's blushing face turned an even deeper shade of scarlet. She looked like she had a fever. Bella let out a deep sigh.

"I need to take a shower, and I can't ask him. I just can't." her face was full of stress and she strained to continue, her forehead wrinkling in uncertainty.

"I need you to help me get undressed…and into the shower." she said quietly, nearly in a whisper. Once the words had escaped her mouth, her eyes immediately shot to the floor.

Uncontrollably I felt my eyes bulge out of my head. I would do anything for Bella. So many times I had longed to see her naked, or to even catch a glimpse of her nude curves. The recent bathing suit episode had peaked my curiosity beyond belief. I'd already wasted countless hours imagining what lay beneath that black bikini. I felt a lump form in my throat and I swallowed hard as I felt my muscles tighten. I had to be dreaming. The girl that I had loved since forever, my imprint, was asking to me take her clothes off. At this moment life just couldn't get any better.

Dear God, It's Jacob Black. Thank you!

Simply put, I was delighted to help her get undressed! What I wasn't delighted about was the sudden and seemingly obvious woody growing in my pants.

"I don't feel like I can ask Angela, she'd have to pick me up and her car is always broken. With Alice gone, there just aren't many people in my life that I trust." She concluded. A single tear escaped from her eye and rolled down her face, which maintained its color…a deep shade of red.

"I kinda miss my Mom a lot right now," she said before looking back up from the floor, "I just felt like I could trust you" she squeaked out still looking into my face.

Instinctively I stepped toward her, closing the distance between us. I reached up both of my hands, to cradle her face in them, while gently wiping the salty wetness away with my thumb. I knew that she must have felt a little embarrassed and I wanted to make her feel at ease.

"Bella, I have to help Billy with all sorts of stuff. I've been doing it since I was kid. This will be a piece of cake." I said trying to sound convincing. I was back to the power of positive thinking. It was also true. I _had _been helping Billy since I was a kid. However Billy didn't have breasts…and he wasn't my imprint.

"Thanks Jake," she said confidently leaning her head forward and placing it against my shoulder. Her good arm sank down my back and grasped me in a one armed hug. I carefully encircled her body with my arms and returned the gesture.

**Bella Swan's Point of View**

I felt very at ease with Jacob. What I had anticipated would be really difficult, and obscenely awkward, now seemed like it was going to turn out all right. I should have never doubted that Jacob would make my request seem perfectly normal. Lapush made me feel secure. Jacob made life easy and I always felt better here. I was looking forward to washing my hair and putting the camisole (I'd officially been wearing for three days) in the laundry.

I lingered in Jacob's embrace longer than I should of, but he didn't seem to mind. Lately I'd been thinking a lot about Jacob and his imprinting. The concept seemed crazy to me, but Sam and Emily were first hand proof that the legend was true. I weighed my options. Carefully.

If I were to lift my head and graze my lips across Jacob's chin, I knew that he would welcome my advances. Even before the imprint I sensed that Jacob wanted our relationship to be more than just a friendship. I wondered if perhaps that was simply the imprint working it's magic before Jacob even knew it was lurking. I was certain that if I had kissed him, even before my flat tire, on any of the days we spent together, he would have kissed me back with no hesitation. I flashed back to the night of my flat tire, and the memory of his lips on mine. I had been shocked, in awe actually. Nonetheless, I had kissed him back, and it was nice.

I also knew that I could pull away from our embrace and that Jacob would simply help me with a shower, all the while feeling that I could trust him completely with my naked self. Jacob wouldn't pressure me, or do anything to make me feel self conscious. He was the most reliable person in my life, other than Charlie of course. I had once thought that Edward would always be with me, but that seemed so long ago now.

My thoughts were interrupted by Jacob stepping back and immediately reaching for my duffle bag.

"Where do we start?" he questioned breaking the silence. I wasn't ready for our embrace to end, but I was anxious to get washed up.

"The bathroom, I guess…" I replied smiling.

Jacob smiled back. His expression was mixed with a combination of nervousness and confidence at the same time. I agreed. I felt comfortable with Jacob, but still nervous myself.

"Sure, sure. But my bathroom is kinda small Bells. Maybe you should sort through your clothes in my room and get dressed in there. It will give you…er…us more room."

I nodded and followed Jacob through the kitchen and down the hall to his room. The space was quaint and tiny, taken up mostly by Jacob's double bed. It was much neater than the last time I'd been in it. His bed was made and there was no laundry strewn about. Jacob unzipped the top of my bag after placing it on his bed, and then sat down next to it. I carefully sorted the clothes from the toiletries. I had even packed myself a clean oversized towel.

"The shampoo, razor, and wash cloth can go in the shower. Maybe you can put them in there and get the water started after I get undressed?" I suggested.

"Right." Jacob responded.

My shoulder was still pretty sore and I wasn't looking forward to taking the sling off.

"I'm going to need some help with this sling. It's my shoulder that you'll need to avoid. My arm itself isn't sore though." I said to Jacob, hoping that my explanation would better help him get my arm free.

Jacob's eyes shot to the blue sling. He eyed it for a moment before standing up.

"I should have been there for you, in the woods. I could have prevented this whole mess…" he began looking troubled.

"Jake," I began, "It's no one's fault, least of all yours. There is a fastener on the shoulder strap. Once we get that undone, my arm can just slide out of the pouch part."

Instead he concentrated on the sling and on being very careful. I clutched my elbow to my side to provide support when the strap released. Once it had, I carefully slid my arm out of the pouch and straightened it to my side. It felt good to not have it bent.

"You okay, Bella?" Jacob asked.

"Never better." I said smiling. Removing the sling had gone much more smoothly than I had anticipated.

**Jacob Black's Point of View**

I was so worried that I was going to hurt Bella I felt like I was moving in slow motion. So far she had assured me that she was all right. I wondered if she could detect that the muscle below my waist, which was steadily growing beneath my jeans. Bella wasn't doing anything particularly provocative. She didn't have to. Just being close to her and knowing that would be in my bedroom in her birthday suit set me ablaze.

"What's next?" I asked calmly, anxious to get this show on the road before I exploded.

"Two things. The button and the zipper on my skirt give me some trouble. Charlie had to help me this morning. Once you undue them for me, the skirt may be able to stay up on my hips, or it might fall to my feet. I don't know what will happen," She said.

"Okay. I'll keep my eyes fixed on your face," I said in an effort to make Bella know that I would do my best not be a pervert.

"That's very gentlemanly of you, Jacob Black. However that bathing suit from Saturday gave you more of peep show than my panties will," Bella replied with a giggle.

I couldn't help but laugh too. Her bathing suit had been pretty small. She'd looked stunning in it. The memory of her soft curves made my already warm skin increase in heat. I wondered if she'd notice.

"Right. Then it's your undershirt thing?" I asked, hoping to plan out every step so that there wouldn't be any surprises.

"Yes, it's stretchy. You'll need to help me lift one side up over my head and then we'll slide the other side down my sore arm so that I don't have to lift it," Bella explained. She apparently had this down to a science.

I swallowed hard, imagining her bare breasts popping out of the white fabric as I guided it over her head. I knew it would take every ounce of will power I could muster to prevent my eyes from wandering to her chest. I had drawn a picture in my mind of how they would look, but the promise of seeing them in person was too much guarantee that my eyes wouldn't wander.

"Once you get my skirt undone, I'll turn around so that I don't flash you when my top comes off," Bella said, her face turning pink.

I was an idiot. I hadn't even considered that she could turn around. The fantasy of Bella naked provided such a strong distraction I wasn't thinking straight.

"Then you can wrap the towel around me from the back," She said.

"Like a cape?" I asked.

"Yeah. Exactly like a cape." She replied.

"Okay." I said. There was still one very important piece of clothing that I couldn't leave to chance. "What about your underwear?" I asked finally.

"Oh, those. Don't worry about that. Arm or no arm I can squiggle out of those right before I get into the shower," Bella replied confidently.

The visual of Bella shimmying her hips and her panties falling to the floor sent any last bit of self respect I had straining against the front of my pants. She had to notice. I could have hung a flag from my manhood and marched around the room. I didn't have much time left. I needed to get Bella in the shower so that I could pour some ice water down my pants.

Immediately I reached forward and worked the button of her skirt free. I held the top of the denim in one hand and pulled the zipper south with the other. The room was completely still and only the sound of the brass zipper rung in my ears. In a second it was completely down.

Her warning had been correct. With no effort, her skirt immediately fell to the floor as soon as I released the fabric. Try as I may to keep my eyes affixed straight ahead they involuntarily traveled down her waist. I caught a glimpse of her belly button. It sat a few inches above the top of a pair of dark cotton panties, which covered her areas that teased my curiosity most. I fought to keep my focus, but wanted more than anything to slide her panties down her thighs, where they could rest in a heap on the floor with her skirt.

Bella turned around, and positioned her back to me. With no shame, or Bella to see my nosey glare, my eyes immediately went to her backside. The curve of the small of her back beckoned for my touch as it rounded the curves of her derrière. I wanted so much to press her body against mine, and to press my waist against her. Even fully clothed I longed to rub myself against Bella's curves in the hopes it might provide some relief from the mounting pressure in my pants.

"Jacob?" Bella asked, breaking the silence.

"Coming," I answered. I wished as much.

I pressed my lips closed as I reached forward and slid her shirt up along her back. Bella slinked her strong arm out of the camisole. Then waited for me to work the rest of her top over her head. I did so carefully and then slowly guided the white fabric down her sore arm. I was then treated to the visual of the girl I loved standing before me in nothing but her cotton panties. Even with her back turned to me the scene was more erotic than anything I had imagined, mostly because it was real. My mouth went dry.

I turned to reach for her towel. Bella stood perfectly still as I wrapped it around her shoulders and gently placed each of her forearms in my hands. There was no way I could resist touching her, even if it was through the towel. I felt Bella close the front of the towel in her good hand before she turned to face me.

"That was perfect Jake. Thank you. Um, do you think you could get the water turned on for me?" Bella asked casually looking into my face. For someone who had to know about my raging erection, she did a great job at pretending not to.

"Sure, sure." I responded, happy to have the distraction. I grabbed her soap and headed for the bathroom. I un-tucked my shirt on the way, pulling it out of pants and down as far on my waist as I could. Maybe this would help cover the offending extremity.

Sam had helped me to replace our water heater the summer earlier so the shower came up to temperature quickly. Before I could call for Bella she opened the bathroom door and inhaled the steam. She smiled and said:

"Thanks Jake. This really means a lot."

"No problem Bells," I said attempting to sound cool. "If you need your clothes off, I'm your man."

"Is that so? What if I need them "on" again?" she asked playfully. I hesitated and made a face as if to appear deep in thought.

"Well, it goes against the fantasies of young men everywhere. But I'm still your man." I closed the door behind me and then bolted for the kitchen.

Billy had made some iced tea this morning before going to Sue's. I whipped open the refrigerator door and poured myself a nice cold glass. I inhaled its coolness, gulping it in large mouthfuls and letting the liquid slide down my throat. Then I immediately poured myself another glass. I made fast work of this one too, all the while trying to focus on something other than the naked girl in my shower. This however, was impossible. In the distance I could smell Bella's shampoo wafting through the air. I tried not to let my thoughts wander, but the fantasy of Bella lathering her nude curves with soap began to play in my mind.

"Bella, I'll be right back. I'm just going to get some air." I hollered into the steam billowing out of the bathroom door.

"Okay!" Bella responded. "This feels great Jacob. I never thought I could love a shower this much."

I sat outside on my front steps for a moment, gathering my thoughts. I wanted to phase and run all the way to the east coast at top speed. There are few things that helped a wolf collect his thoughts better than a good run. The exhilaration itself is enough to make you want to stay a wolf forever. Unless of course Bella Swan was waiting for you back in reality.

Instead, I sipped my third glass of iced tea and cleared my head in preparation for Bella's exit from the shower. After a few minutes, and an empty glass later, I was ready to face my biggest weakness. Bella. I closed the front door behind me and was surprised to find that the water was off.

"Bella?" I called out.

"In here Jake." She called back from my bedroom. The door was closed and I stopped dead in front of it. I tried not to think about the fact that she was probably _naked_ inside.

_Naked!_

"You can come in Jacob," Bella finally called out "I'm going to need your help anyway."

Slowly I pushed the door open to find Bella perched on the end of my bed wrapped in a towel and wearing a pair of stripped ankle socks.

"Hi." She said shyly as I peered at her.

"How long have you been out of the shower?" I asked, hoping that she hadn't been sitting there waiting for me. I thought girls took a long time in the shower.

"Not long. Just a minute or two. It gave me a chance to put on my socks and undies. But now I'm outta my league." She said smiling.

Bella held up a black undershirt which was much like the white one that I had taken off of her earlier.

"Same drill but backwards?" I questioned. Bella smiled and stepped up from the bed. She positioned her back to face me and without hesitation dropped the towel. Even the second time around this wasn't any easier. I had never seen anything as sexy as the backside of Bella standing before me in simple black panties and stripped cotton socks. I wanted to sweep her up into my arms. The thought of feeling her skin against mine was overwhelming. I could envelope her in my embrace and make her mine.

Her hair looked darker now that it was wet, and it seemed longer as it fell across her nude back. Tiny droplets of water still rested on her skin, which smelled of strawberries and cream. Carefully I slid her sore arm through the thin strap then stretched the fabric to fit over Bella's head. Once that was done she worked her strong arm through the other strap, and with my help, pulled the camisole down her back.

Without missing a beat she retrieved the navy blue dress from my bead and held it out to me. Bella stood facing me now, and looking more beautiful than ever.

"Same thing." She began. "This isn't quite as stretchy but it's kind of a baggy summer dress so I think it will go on pretty easily."

"But it's not summer Bella, won't you be cold?" I asked.

"Jacob, my arm is in a sling. I don't exactly have a lot of wardrobe options." She responded.

I'd hoped that this might be my chance to offer to keep her warm with my excessive body heat. But instead I elected to keep my mind on the task at hand. I took the dress from her and searched for the "head" opening. I was glad that I wasn't born a girl, the clothing seemed very complicated.

The dress went on easily, followed by the sling. Bella seemed pleased with my assistance, and I was pleased myself…at my willpower that is. Bella picked up her dirty clothes from the floor of my bedroom while I went in the bathroom to get her washcloth and shampoo. I returned to my room to find her wrestling, one handed, with her hairbrush. The hairbrush was getting the best of her. Though I had cut my hair shorter recently, I had always worn it long. I knew a thing of two about long hair.

"Bella, you're making my arm hurt just watching you," I said taking the brush from her hand and sitting on the edge of my bed. I pushed back as far I could and invited Bella to sit between my knees, but she sat next to me instead. In the end this was a better plan, in case my impromptu "flag pole" returned.

Starting at the ends I gently raked the tiny knots out of the base of her hair. Then I moved up to her scalp and slowly slid the hairbrush down her damp tresses. Her hair smelled amazing. I closed my eyes as the scent of her filled my nostrils. When I opened my eyes I could see that Bella's posture had relaxed and she was enjoying the attention. I inched closer to her, swiveling my body so that I barely brushed up against her. She could feel the warmth of my touch, and casually leaned into me. I continued to brush the dark strands of hair straight back, enjoying every moment of being with her. Next I began halfway down her scalp, brushing the hair off the left. It exposed part of her neck and her delicate ear. I continued to brush in the same direction, until the side of neck was completely exposed. She had cocked her head back slightly, indicating to me that wanted more.

This was all the encouragement that I needed. I pitched my body forward and grazed my nose across the sensitive skin on her neck. I could sense her breathing becoming more rapid and a low hum escaped her lips. I slid my nose back across her neck a second time, this time being sure to exhale my warm breath on her skin.

"Jake, I.."Bella began, and then trailed off. Hearing my name on her lips made my muscles tighten once again in desire. Unable to control the gamut of emotions pouring through my body, I reached forward and wrapped my arms around her waist, gently pulling her closer. I placed a soft closed mouth kiss on her neck and lingered there in ecstasy. Bella shuddered under my touch. I was in Jacob Black heaven. Here I was, with the girl I loved most in the universe. There was no denying that she was enjoying my attention as much as I enjoyed giving it to her. I had wished for so long to kiss every inch of her. Her neck seemed like a great place to start. We had all night.

I touched my lips to her neck again, this time opening my mouth after making contact with her skin. Then I went in for round three, eager to taste more of her skin on my tongue. Bella's breathing quickened once again and she seemed to pant softly as I continued to explore her neck. I tightened my hold around her waist, being careful of her shoulder. I moved my lips up toward her ear, kissing her warmly just under her earlobe. Bella melted in my embrace and sighed softly. I smiled. It was a wonderful sound, better than any car engine…ever.

I brushed her hair off to the other side with my hand, releasing more of her beautiful scent to my senses. Leaning forward I kissed the opposite side of her neck. Her skin was creamy white and beckoned me in for more. I just couldn't get enough of her.

"Bella, do you have any idea what you do me?" I said softly, still laying gentle kisses along her neck. Bella squiggled in my embrace, then swiveled her upper body to face me. She reached her strong arm up to cup my chin as she looked into my face,

"Jacob, tonight wasn't about teasing you." She began "It was about trusting you. I didn't intend for all of this to happen." Bella said quietly. She bit her bottom lip and her eyelashes aimed her eyes downward. I didn't know what to say. Bella regretted the way she had responded to my touch. I closed my eyes and nodded slowly. It couldn't be about me. Get over yourself Jacob. It had to be about Bella, and what she wanted. I had pushed her, and that was a mistake I couldn't make again.

My thoughts were interrupted by a warm sensation courting my mouth. I knew without question it was Bella's soft lips. Her kiss was gentle and warm, and then heated to smoldering proportions. I kept my eyes closed as her mouth opened and invited mine to do the same. She leaned her body into my chest and I reclined onto the bed allowing her to rest her upper body on my chest.

She was aggressive and erotic, her kiss deepening once again. She lifted her knee to better balance her body allowing her hips to brush against the hard mass growing under my jeans. This time I moaned softly. I couldn't believe it. Bella Swan was kissing me. My heart just about leapt from my chest and imaginary choruses sang choirs of "Hallelujah" in the background. Bella had made the first move this time, as she lay atop me. Her lips, still moving with mine. What a move it was!

When Bella finally broke her spell and lifted her head, she gazed intently into my eyes. A casual smile spread slightly across her mouth. I wanted more. I wanted all of her.

"Jacob," she began in a very sincere sounding voice, "I don't think we can be _friends_ anymore."

Bella was right. We had moved way beyond friendship. She was finally seeing me as a man who could protect her, admire her, and love her.

"It's about damn time, Bella," I said playfully.

**Okay Jacob fans, I hope this will satisfy you. Be fore warned, more Paul is on the way though! Don't forget to review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yes, I admit this update is LONG over due. I've been working on too many projects and my writing sometimes takes a back burner. My apologies.**

**This story was intended to be a JacobXBella Fanfic. Yet, Paul seems to sometimes hijacks the pages on me. Now I have a new plan. An even better plan. Some of you may remeber "choose your own adventure" style books, where the reader picked the fate of the character.**

**Viola. A solution. **

**This story will have two endings. One where Bella lives happily ever after with the dashing Jacob and one where she rides off into the sunset with Paul. Please be patient with me...yes, I will update soon, and know that whether your Team Jacob or loving my interpretation of Paul...you'll have a happy ending. **

**Remeber to review. **

_Bella Swan's Point of view_

After our kiss, Jacob had driven me home in near silence. He had a soft smile plastered on his face and he held my hand as he drove. It was easy to tell what was on Jacob's mind, and to know his mood simply by his posture. Our silence wasn't awkward or odd, rather a milestone of understanding and common ground. Some things are just better left unsaid, and tonight was no exception. I didn't regret kissing him, but he was right, Jacob would no longer be just my "best friend". For a guy who had spent his whole life sequestered to a Native American reservation, Jacob's words could be surprising worldly. A part of me mourned the loss of our homespun solidarity. Our friendship was simple and in ornate, and I loved that about us.

Jacob's embrace was warm, incredible, and I welcomed the attention. Somewhere, deep within my heart, I knew that if our newly formed bond went up in smoke I would be losing my best friend. Everyone knows that being intimate with a good friend makes for a complicated relationship. Edward's departure had not only cost me a broken heart, but my relationship with Alice. I often wondered if I might someday see her again; even though Edward had made it quite clear during his declaration in the woods, that I wouldn't see him again.

I was the queen of complicated, as least as it relates to relationships. Normal people do not fall in love with mythical creatures. The chances of doing it twice seemed catastrophic. Bella Swan…the catastrophe. It seemed fitting. I glanced across the car, Jacob eyes were transfixed on the road, his grin still perched broadly across his lips. Deep within my heart, I knew that Jacob was well worth the risk, and it had been a long time coming.

That night, I dreamed of Jacob Black. I dreamed of his touch and his warm embrace. My thoughts went to his lips and to the concept that unlike Edward, Jacob was human. Very human in fact, assuming you don't count the whole werewolf part. Any intimacy that Edward and I shared was always abruptly brought to a halt by Edward himself. He doubted his own self control and warned me that our physical contact, especially of a romantic nature, could lead to my being hurt. Edward frustrated me to no end in that department. Even an open mouthed kiss would prompt him to pull away from and often sent him pacing to the opposite side of the room. Jacob however seemed more than receptive of my advances, and there was no hint of him feeling uncomfortable with me.

The night quickly crept away and at sunrise my alarm sounded. I had been careful to sleep on top of my comforter, covered only in a single blanket, so that I could wear the dress Jacob put on me the night before to school. I awoke with a shiver, and became instantly aware of how much I enjoyed Jacob's warm embrace. I had become accustomed to Edward's icy grip, making the warmth that much more pungent. Edward had always been quite conscious of how his wintery temperature might affect me, but Jacob's heat seemed to warm me from the inside out.

In the morning I was pleased to find that the dress had held up well, and wasn't very wrinkled, except for one area in the very back. I carefully raked a comb through my hair, impressed that Jacob had done such a nice job detangling it. I thought back to his body, positioned behind me, and brushing my hair away from my neck. I was intrigued that someone as mechanical and strong as Jacob Black also possessed a very nurturing side.

Charlie looked like he just seen a ghost when I made my way downstairs completely dressed. Charlie had undoubtedly been gearing up for a repeat of yesterday morning's awkwardness. I knew that he was glad he was off the hook and didn't need to be my dressing assistant this morning. I shivered a bit as Charlie and I made our way out to his cruiser. In all honesty, I was still a bit chilled from my single blanket evening. Luckily Charlie had the heat blowing full blast and had let the cruiser warm up before we left.

"Shoulder healing up all right Bells?"

"Yeah Dad." I answered back

"I see you managed to get yourself dressed this morning. Maybe you'll have your arm back before you know it."

"Yeah," I said softly. Charlie hadn't seen me come in, so he had no idea that Jacob had helped me shower, nor that I had actually slept in my clothes. My assumptions had been spot on though, he _was _glad that I didn't need to help me get dressed.

I felt like a child having my father drive me to school, in the police cruiser no less. In third grade my friend Mollie used to dread the woes of father driving her to school. They had the largest septic pumping business in the tri-city area. Right now, I would have much rather been driven to school in the pooper pumping truck. It just never seemed to get any easier.

"Dad, there really is no need to drop me off right up front. Maybe you could pull off to the side of the lot and I'll walk up to the entrance?"

"No such luck Bells, you're getting front door service. I wouldn't have it any other way." Charlie smiled at me. He was clearly oblivious to the scene we were about to cause. The only thing worse would have been if he turned on the siren and blue lights for added effect.

The entire student body of Forks High school again turned to stare at me as Charlie stopped the car right in front of the school. Everyone knew that my father was the chief of police. I certainly wasn't ashamed of his job, rather I was proud of my Dad. I just felt like I was able to make of a spectacle of myself without help from my father's badge. Everyone knew that Edward had left me, and that my heart had been broken.

"Thanks Dad, I'll see you after school?" I said, trying not to let my embarrassment and sudden emotion ring through to my voice.

"Not tonight Bells, Paul Bennett and I have worked out that he'll be picking you up. Remember?"

In truth I had forgotten about my doomed fate. This day was getting worse by the second.

"I bet I could just a lift from Angela or Mike…" I suggested, hoping that there was a way out of this Paul business. Jacob had said himself that I shouldn't trust him.

"No need Bells, Paul drives right past and he says it's no trouble at all."

I nodded and reached for my door handle. Then it hit me. This was absurd! Charlie was completely fine with Paul Bennett, the punk who had actually stolen my backpack, picking me up from school. Charlie himself had even suspected Paul was keeping the whole truth from him the day he brought me to the hospital.

"Ah Dad, I don't really know Paul that well. Jacob doesn't trust him." There I had said it. I had also said it in such a way that fathers across the globe, especially police Chief fathers should have had their curiosity peeked. I had planted the seed of doubt.

Instead Charlie brushed it off.

"I've spoken with Billy about Paul, and I know you're in good hands. Paul had his share of mischief as a young man, but he's worked hard to turn over a new leaf and be mature."

Billy? The last thing I knew neither Billy nor Jacob were big Paul fans. Charlie smiled at me and then nodded toward the school. I heard the bell ring off in the distance and knew that I had to get to class. I nodded toward my Dad, seeing this was going nowhere, then closed the cruiser door with my hip and gave Charlie a fast wave as he drove out of the school.

The school day dragged and I once again felt as though my mind had drifted off into space. I wondered what Edward would think of my new found "closeness" with Jacob Black. He wouldn't approve. Edward was protective and sometime possessive. Jacob strengths were his weaknesses, and Edward would surely feel threatened by him. My mind shifted back to the night that Edward had left me in the woods. His words cold and heartless, and now just emptiness and his memory were left. It was Jacob who had helped me compose my emotions, and distract me from all that Edward was. In reality Edward was dead, no heart beat within his chest. Now I just needed to convince myself that he wasn't coming back.

After the last period I walked as slowly as possible to my locker without looking like I was in actual slow motion. I knew that no amount of stalling would prevent me from having to meet up with Paul, but right now I wanted to procrastinate.

"Bella, need a ride?" Mike Newton asked me, appearing at my locker just as I closed the door. If given the choice I'd gladly accept a ride from Mike rather than Paul. Heck, I'd even ride home with Jack the Ripper.

"No thanks Mike. I'm all set tonight."

"Getting a lift from Chief Swan?"

"Kinda, um sort of. Well, no. Not really." I had just made no sense.

Mike looked puzzled, but thankfully he didn't ask for a better explanation.

"My mom's working on the schedule at the shop and wanted to know when I thought you'd be feeing up to working again. Maybe you could come by this week and see her?"

I was anxious to get back to work, and dressing myself for that matter. The Newton family had been very kind to me and Mike's mother was a great boss.

"Yeah sure," I began "I'll stop by as soon as I can. Maybe tonight, but if not, definitely soon."

Mike smiled and reached for my backpack.

"It's all the exercise I get, Mike. Especially now. I can carry it." I said swinging the pack over my good shoulder.

Mike smiled then glanced to Eric, who was motioning him from the opposite end of the hall.

"See you around?" He asked.

"See you around" I confirmed.

I was glad that Mike didn't offer to walk me out because I walked equally as slowly toward the doors of the school as I had to my locker. Everyone scurried past me like I was a clunker on the freeway. As I entered the school yard I lifted my eyes to scan the school yard. At first I sew the just the familiar cars of the students, each parked in their assigned spaces. Then my eyes shot to the row of "guest" spaces. Sure enough, Paul was waiting for me.

He stood alone with his arms folded across his chest. Paul leaned up against his Impala in a pair of dark blue jeans tucked over his work boots, and a black leather jacket. He was tall and well proportioned. His hair was a jet black, much like Jacobs, and his skin the same coppery tone. Paul was strong and lean. The jaw was squared, and firmly clenched, though only for a moment. The corners of his mouth lifted and his face lit up into a smile. He knew that I had seen him, and I smiled back knowing it was the polite thing to do. Paul and Jacob could easily be mistaken for brothers, but Paul would have to be the older brother. His features showed no boyish charm, rather a maturity that was as chiseled as they were masculine.

I picked up the pace slightly so as not appear as though I was walking freakishly slow. As I neared the car Paul walked around to the passenger side and opened the door for me.

"Your chariot awaits Ms. Swan" he declared, motioning for me to sit inside. I couldn't believe Charlie trusted this guy. He had used car salesmen written all over him. If it hadn't been for the work boots and dusty jeans I may have actually assumed he really did sell used cars.

Standing before him, face-to-face, I realized for the first time how big Paul actually was. Broad shouldered, tall, and heavily muscled. I refused to let his size intimidate me, after all Jacob was of similar stature. My manners told me again to smile, but my mouth just wouldn't comply. Instead I nodded and slid into the passenger side. I slid my pack off of my shoulder and set it casually between my ankles. I wasn't going to let it out of my sight, especially with Paul's history of swiping backpacks. I reached my good arm toward the seat belt when a warm hand stopped me.

"Allow me." Paul said softly. His eyes had been transfixed on my face since I came of the school, and now was no exception. His eyes transformed to display a muted twinkle that was accented by the sensual curve of his mouth. He slowly slid the belt from its coil and across my torso, all the while keeping his gaze locked on me. As if guided by an unforeseen force of highway safety he fastened the belt at my hip. Paul never looked down at the belt receptacle; instead he kept his eyes on me.

I swallowed hard. The lump in my throat remained.

"Th-thanks," I managed to say before breaking his gaze and looking down toward my lap. The warm touch returned, this time under my chin. Paul's steaming skin was just like Jacob's. He lifted my chin so that my eyes were once again level with his. Without question, they were darker than the day before. The twinkle was erased and they burned a deep chocolate brown.

"It was my pleasure," Paul said, almost in a whisper. His warm breathe blew across my face and startled me. I hadn't realized how close his mouth was to mine. He paused, in silence for a just a moment, still peering into my face. Paul removed his hand from my chin and slowly retracted himself from the car. I watched as he closed my door and walked across the front of the car toward the driver's side. His gate was effortless and long. The wind blew his hair softly across his forehead and his hand smoothed it backward, and then raked down the base of his neck. Paul's frame was strong and massive, yet fluid in his strides. His cockiness seemed to have been replaced with confidence and pride. I didn't turn my head to face him once he reached the driver's side. Instead I stared straight ahead. Paul smelled very much like Jacob, but in addition to the scent of ocean, earth, cedar and warmth.. I detected a hint of aftershave. Just enough to know it was there, but not enough to linger in the air.

Paul swiftly sat in the seat beside me, and pressed the key into the ignition. The impala turned over instantly and his car roared to life. He revved the gas twice, each time his Impala rumbled out a tempo of finely tuned iambic pentameter. It was clear that like Edward, he enjoyed driving. Edward enjoyed his car and he enjoyed the solitude it offered him. I felt very much at home in that moment.

Paul turned his head to face me and I again felt the burning heat of his stare. I turned to look at him. His features seemed to soften and his gaze was warm, much like Jacob's. His eyes focused in on mine, and then they grew even darker still. William Shakespeare had written that "the eyes are the windows to the soul" and at his moment I couldn't have agreed more. But no passage from _Midsummer Night's Dream_ had ever been this vivid. Paul's eyes had much to tell. Was there something that he was hiding, a secret perhaps? I didn't know. But I was absolutely certain that there was more to Paul Bennett than he was letting on.

"Where to?" he asked kindly, his face still focused on mine, awaiting my reply.

"Home." I answered, still meeting his gaze with my own.

"That's not very exciting; you just want me to take you home?" Paul asked, raising a dark eye brow slightly and cocking his head to the side.

I nodded, having no idea how to respond otherwise. Paul said nothing. His eyes continued to search my features then turned casually to peer out the windshield. The car crept forward and the impala began to pull slowly from the school yard. He picked up speed once the tires met the main roadway and accelerated to the speed limit. Paul wasn't a showy driver, which was surprising to me, since he clearly took such pride in his car.

Paul seemed much calmer than the Paul that I had carried me from the woods, or the Paul that had driven me to the hospital. I wondered if I had misjudged him, and perhaps Jacob had too. Then again, he may just be on his best behavior.

"You don't want to get ice cream or anything?" He asked suddenly, as if our lives depended on it.

"Ice cream?" I questioned. I had to be honest, "No, not really." I said in response.

I had no idea where that came from, ice cream? I turned to face him, but his eyes still scanned the road ahead. Paul again was quiet. I could tell he was choosing his words carefully, as though he was editing himself, and I didn't like it.

"If you want ice cream, then stop." I continued, after all it was Paul's car. "I don't want any I'll just wait in the car."

Paul looked uneasy in his seat, but grinned slightly and glanced in my direction. Without warning he reached up for his directional and pulled the car to the side of the road.

"Paul?" I questioned "What are you doing." I knew it. Paul was up to something, and it appeared as though I was going to be walking.

"I'm pulling over, Bella" he answered.

"Why?" I shot back. The possibilities were running through my mind. Maybe he was going to stuff me in the trunk.

"Because I can't look at you and drive at the same time," he began "Well at least not safely. Your father will have my nuts in a jar if anything happens to you. Not that I would ever let anything happen to you, Bella…"

He trailed off, not being as careful about his words now. Paul seemed nervous. I was nervous.

"Look, when I said that I felt badly about being suck a jerk the other day I meant it. I wanted to see you yesterday so that I could tell you that. And so that I could apologize."

Paul's eyes starred into mine once again. He paused to unfasten his seat belt allowing his to swivel his torso toward me more completely.

"The whole misunderstanding with your backpack, I'd acted like a jerk again and I didn't mean to. I thought I was being helpful, but I know it upset you. I called Charlie because I wanted to talk with you again. That and, I wanted an opportunity to make it up to you."

"Paul, you-"

" There is more Bella," he began again, cutting me off. "I suggested that we go for ice cream so that I wouldn't have to bring you right home. I was hoping it would give me more time to talk with you."

"Talk about what?" I asked quietly. Had the pack found more vampires?

"About nothing, Bella." Paul replied. He had completely lost me.

Paul continued, "I have the pack, my job, and my mother. Maybe you haven't noticed but I'm not exactly "Mr. Congeniality".

Yeah, I had noticed all right. Even now I wasn't convinced that Paul wasn't going to get me lost in the woods….on purpose. I said nothing, just continued to listen.

"Sometimes I miss having other people in my life. Now with the phasing and everything else that is going on, I can't exactly meet new people and tell them about myself. You already know my secret. I don't have to hide it from you."

I did know Paul's secret, at least as it related to the pack. However, without question I was certain that Paul had more to tell.

"So that's why you called my father and suggested that I stay with you while he and Billy are away…because you want someone to talk to?" I asked, it all seemed too easy. In the eighteen years that I had been on this earth I had learned that life is much more complicated than it appears.

I sat quietly in my seat, watching the occasional car drive past, awaiting a response from Paul. For someone who had just told me that he wanted my company, he now seemed very quiet. The silence continued and he again looked uncomfortable.

"There is something you're not telling me." I said, being careful not to phrase my words as a question. I wasn't going let him off that easy. After all he had stolen my backpack. Paul reached up to his turn signal and steered the car back onto the roadway. He then reached across his chest and fastened his seat belt.

"Last call for ice cream," he said finally, breaking the silence. It would seem that she wasn't going to tell me anymore his arrangements with Charlie,or his rationale behind becoming my new escort. I rolled my eyes before turned my head to peer out the passenger window. He knew I didn't want any ice cream.

"Newtons." I said aloud, but just above a whisper.

"What?" Paul said with a chuckle in his voice. "You don't ice cream but you want fig newtons?"

I couldn't hold back the grin overtaking my lips. Paul was serious, he actually thought I was talking about fig bars.

"No. It's where I work. You know at Newton's. The sporting goods place." I volunteered.

Paul's mouth opened in surprise, then immediately closed again. His face deepened, and I knew that he felt silly. I had never seen him like this. It was comical, and unexpected.

"You could take me to Newtons," I continued. "Instead of right home. Mike told me that his mother needed to see me. It should only take a few minutes, though."

"To Newton's it is!" Paul exclaimed. He flashed me a bright grin embellished with his white teeth. To him this would offer a few extra minutes away from Lapush. To me it allowed me more time to investigate what he was trying so hard to keep from me.

_Paul Bennett's Point of View_

I leaned closer to Bella, inhaling the sweet fragrance of her. I was trying hard to look cool, but my body was tense with restraint. Every instinct of my very being, cheered to me to take her, to kiss her pink lips, and thread my fingers through her hair until she gave in. I had never studied a woman so closely. My gaze fell to her face again and again until I was certain that I had memorized every inch of her. I no longer needed to look at the flawless ivory skin or Bella's deep eye lashes, her features had become permanently imprinted on my mind.

Bella was like no woman I had ever encountered before. I couldn't even look at her without getting hard, and I was not a guy who ws used to keeping my passions in check. All I could think about was the allure of Bella Swan. It was a case of wanting what I could not have. Not yet anyway, but soon.

Slowly I pulled back out onto the road, never so delighted for a trip to Newton's in my entire life. Bella sat silently in the passenger seat. I felt complete with her sitting next to me. Though I wished Newton's would never appear on the horizon, after a few minutes I saw it up ahead. I parked close to the building and cut the engine. At once, the silence was deafening. Bella twisted in her seat and began to unfasten her seat belt. I opened my door as quickly as I could and made my way across the front of the car appearing at the passenger side.

I opened Bella's door, giving her my best smile. I wanted nothing more than to toss her into the back seat and release the pent-up desire raging within me. I clenched my jaw. I had to get a hold of myself.

"Thanks Paul," she began, "You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to," I responded, "I like to treat you like someone special." I now hated myself. I sounded like a Hallmark commercial, even if it was the truth. Bella nodded, looking a bit uneasy. I knew that I was coming on too strong. Take it easy Paul, I reminded myself.

In a gesture that I was sure was pushing my luck, I placed my open palm on the small of Bella's back as we walked toward Newton's. I could feel the soft curve of her spine under my hand. Bella didn't object, and I removed it just in time to open the door.

Seeing Mrs. Newton across the store Bella immediately walked toward her. I remained a few paces behind Bella, spotting Mike Newton stocking some shelves. I felt the hair on my neck stand up. The air seemed oddly stale, with a hint of sweetness. If I didn't know better I'd say it smelled of vampire. I scanned the store intently, but it was only Mike and his mother. I inhaled again, more deeply this time. The smell was indeed familiar and I didn't like it. My eyes shot to Bella. Come hell or high water I wasn't about to take them off of her.

She was talking about her schedule with Mrs, Newton and when she thought she could return to work. Their conversation was brief, then Mrs Newton smiled and exited to the backroom. Bella turned and began to walk toward Mike who was gesturing to her. I closed the distance between us and was at her side in an instant. I wanted to pummel Mike Newton. Even if he was just innocently stocking shelves.

"Bella, your friend was here looking for you. She didn't tell me her name though." Mike volunteered, ignoring that I was hovering over Bella. I so wanted to punch that grin off of his face.

"Friend? She wasn't from our school?" Bella looked puzzled.

"No, I thought she must be a friend from Arizona. She was blondish and tall." Mike continued.

Bella cocked her head, she looked puzzled.

"I don't know." Bella finally said. I wasn't expecting anyone.

"She said she'd see you around. She wasn't here but a minute. She was pretty hot, too." Mike said smiling an extra wide smile.

Then it hit me. Like an iceberg that comes crashing through the polar waters of the Antarctic.

"How hot?" I asked

"Paul?" Bella questioned, as though I were the biggest pervert in the universe. For once, sex was the last thing on my mind. "How hot, Mike?" I asked raising my voice.

"Um, super hot" he choked out "Like, Swedish bikini team, hot."

Luckily for me, just then the iceberg hit Bella too. Her whole body froze.

"We've gotta go," I announced boldly, interlocking my arm with Bella's good arm and shuffling toward the door. Bella didn't object. Once outside I pulled her more closely and inhaled the surroundings. Whatever vampire had paid a visit to Newton's seemed gone. But I wasn't letting my guard down.

Bella climbed in the passenger seat and I immediately took my seat in the driver's seat. Her cheeks had grown flush and her eyes began to water with salty tears. I wanted to take her into my arms, but the instinct to get her to safetly prevailed.

"Do you think it was a Cullen?" I asked as the impala drove out of Newtons. I already knew the answer.

"The Cullen's are gone, Paul." Bella breathed out in nearly a whisper. "It's Victoria."

"She sent that vampire in the woods that day…" I trailed off.

Bella nodded, looking across the car at me.

I held her gaze letting her feel the power of the tension sizzling between us. I knew more than anything that she _must_ feel it to.

"I think you should take me home," Bella said, her cheeks glowing more brightly red.

She did feel it!

"I can't do that Bella, not now. You're coming to LaPush." I replied.


	13. Chapter 13

Bella Swan's Point of View

The soft spoken Paul from before we arrived at Newton's, the one who opened the door for me and bought me an ice cream, was now replaced with the same Paul who had driven me to the hospital. A louder and much more animated version of Paul. A vein bulged from the side of his head and seemed to pulsate as the speedometer crept past 80. His driving reminded me of Edward, though he seemed as though he were on the brink of losing his cool. We took the corner at the entrance to LaPush on two wheels and I braced myself against the side of the car with my stronger arm. A cloud of dusk rose from the gravel road and surrounded the car in a fog of speed and acceleration. The engine continued to rumble forward in response to Paul's right foot pressing into the gas pedal, with no sign of slowing.

"Paul!" I exclaimed, "Is this really necessary?" I has never been scared when Edward drove, but now I could feel my own heart pounding un my chest.

Paul glanced at me from the driver's side, and immediately his dark eyes focused back on the road. His face was expressionless as he concentrated on what was ahead of us. He seemed harder and more focused than before, but now completely silent. He lips were clamped in a firm line with no signs of relenting.

Maybe he didn't have anything so say, but I did.

"We don't even know exactly who or what Mike saw," I said, now making sense of Mike's statement after having the ride to think about it. Paul sat still a moment longer, then stirred in his seat never taking his eyes off of the road.

"Maybe _we_ don't know…" Paul finally began, "But_ I_ sure as shit know. I smelled a vampire and it was no Cullen." Paul retorted, silent no more.

"We don't know that!" I replied, hearing my voice rising in anxiety. The thought of any vampire was too much for me right now.

"When I smell rotten sugar, ammonia, and three day old dog shit all mixed together I don't have a lot of doubts. How many girls, that don't go to your school, _and_ look like Barbie Dolls come looking for you work? Zero? I thought so."

I didn't know what to say. Paul took one hand off of the wheel and rakes it through his hair. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"Besides," he finally began, his voice returning to a normal volume, "If it was a Cullen that Newton kid would have known them. They went to your high school, right?"

I nodded. Paul was right.

"So what is refusing to bring me home going to do other than upset Charlie?" I asked calming, now looking out the passenger side window as the world whizzed past.

"I'll handle Chief Swan."

I raised my eyebrows firmly, "Really? That… I'd like to see." My Dad was a reasonable man, clearly he had trusted Paul to pick me up from school. But that trust would fade if he came home from work and found me missing. Not to mention he'd come after Paul, shotgun in hand.

"Maybe you should just bring me to Jacobs?" I suggested "I'll be safe and…"

"I am NOT bringing you to Jacob Blacks!" Paul's voice boomed and his coppery skin grew darker with emotion. It was as though my words had set him on fire. "_I _can keep you safe, Bella. _I_ will keep you safe!" he continued, his voice rising again.

"Jacob is young, Bella. He's careless and overzealous. Jacob over estimates his strength, _and_ his self control. I have no intention of bringing you anywhere near the Blacks, period!" His knuckles turned white as both hands once again gripped the steering wheel. There was no question he was fighting for control. Something told me that explaining to Paul that I had recently kissed Jacob, and rather admired his over zealousness, wouldn't be such a good idea. Paul's criticalness of a pack mate puzzled me.

"I was about to say that in addition to being safe, Billy could talk with my Dad."

Paul said nothing. His wrinkled his nose in disgust, starring ahead. He knuckles glowed white and the vein in his head bulged to tremendous proportions. I had struck a nerve.

The impala rumbled down the gravel road leaving a wake of dust in its path. Paul seemed oblivious to the fact that his car had brakes; rather he actually accelerated again when we came to a straight stretch. Like Paul, I kept my eyes glued on the road in front of us. I wanted to have some notice if we were going to go careening out of control, or slam head on into one of the two hundred year trees that dotted the roads of LaPush. Without warning the impala jerked to the left and turned down a narrow road Jacob had never shown me. Tree branches had grown into the road and occasionally brushed the top of the impala as Paul drove. His speed slowed, but only slightly. The car's body bounced over pot holes and bumps, but seemed to know the well worn tire path ahead. Before long I could see that there was a clearing up ahead. Moments later the sight took my breath away if just for an instant. It was a sight straight out of a fable.

"What is this place?" I asked finally as the car began to slow.

Paul said nothing, but shifted nervously in his seat. A brown house sat at one corner of the clearing and was heavily embellished with vines, shrubbery, rose bushes and flowers that I had never seen before. A green picket fence sectioned off an adjacent yard that boasted a vegetable garden, lush with plants though it seemed so early in the season. Beautifully trimmed topiary lined a stone walk way that lead to another fenced area, overflowing with greenery, and eventually lead to a greenhouse on the farthest corner. The property was dotted with willow trees, fruit trees, flowering bushes, and a tiny arbor that lead from the opening where the impala finally came to a stop.

"Paul?" I asked again, "Is this part of LaPush?." Though all of the Quilette people had a tremendous appreciation for the earth, and their lands, I had never seen anything like this on this on the reservation. It was hidden from view and tucked away like a secret garden.

"You act like your house just landed on the wicked witch after being transported to the Land of Oz." Paul began, "Of course we're in LaPush. I told you that was where I was taking you."

I nodded, he seemed troubled by my questioning. I starred in wonder out the windshield, noticing for the first time bird feeders, blueberry bushes, and a tiny strawberry patch in another clearing off in the background. It was much too early for those to be in season, but there was no mistaking the bushed and plants. It looked like the landscape had been carefully planned and tended by the staff at "Better Homes and Gardens" in preparation for a four star photo shoot. Every last piece of greenery thrived with health and clearly was expertly manicured. Stone walls and pavers carved out pathways among the greenery leading to tiny vignettes' around the landscape. The yard seemed to beckon, as though it were expecting us.

My surveying was interrupted by the sound of Paul's door closing, and I quickly realized he had gotten out of the impala. I had been so enthralled with the sight before me, I hadn't even noticed. With long strides he crossed in front of the car toward the passenger side. Like Jacob, Paul was every bit a fortress of physical strength. It seemed that every inch of him had been honed to firm, hard muscle. His shoulders were impossibly broad and his arms thick and defined. Paul's skin was darkly tanned with an implacable jaw that looked as though it had been chiseled from marble. Unlike Jacob, Paul's features boasted an extra level of maturity forged from life experience and a life of challenges. He was charming and witty, but make no mistake, Paul was street smart and bold.

My mind went to Jacob and how he might look in five years. As long as Jacob and Paul continued to phase they wouldn't age, they'd be physically frozen in time just as they were at this moment. The premise of Edward changing me to a vampire meant that I wouldn't age either. However in La Push the only way for Jacob and I remain close in age would be for him to stop phasing.

The passenger door opened slowly as Paul casually reached inside to unfasten the seat belt. I could feel the warmth of his body washing over me, the smell of his clean skin and distinct scent filling my nose. This time he made no eye contact, but reached out and took my hand. Carefully he pulled me into a standing positioned and snaked his opposite around my waist, drawing me closer to his chest. I was surprised, and even a little shocked. The gesture seemed oddly intimate, and I looked down at the ground to avoid his gaze. I felt my cheeks growing warm, knowing that I was most certainly blushing at his closeness.

I became far too aware of the big, strong body that was positioned so close to mine. He was enticingly warm and smelled earthen and clean. It further reminded me of Jacob, not a heavy cologne scent that was distinctively Edward. I told myself that my heart was racing only due to uncertainty mixed with fear, but in reality I know that wasn't true. I thought of Jacob and our kiss. Paul represented, at least in physical maturity, everything that Jacob _almost _was. Being so close to Paul seemed wrong, yet curiosity seemed to slap at my chest. I reminded myself that in reality I knew very little about Paul and had clearly drifted into uncharted waters. There was still the possibility he intended to roll me, and my sore arm, into the briars.

Paul stood motionless, his body a stone sculpture with me positioned against him. My gaze held looked out over shoulder into the distance. The world around us became very quiet. For the first time I became aware that Paul's breathing was shallow and ragged when compared to the rustle of the wind through the greenery.

Gently Paul's hold tightened into an embrace and he softly nuzzled the side of my neck.

My body froze, completely stunned. His touch very intimate and intentional, and going against all reason. I wanted to break away from his embrace, and run for the hills. My feet wouldn't move, and I remained in place.

I shuddered at his touch, preparing myself to back away but my body seemed to betray me, again. My feet still refused to move. A strange warmth flooded my body, and for a moment I savored the feeling. Then I closed my eyes to regain my focus. I reminded myself that I barely knew Paul. What I did know of him didn't make these past moments any more comfortable.

In the seconds that passed I soon knew his gesture couldn't have been accidental. Not only was I aware that Paul, and his very large stature was now deepening his embrace, but that he was also very aroused. Swallowing hard, I felt a touch of alarm for he felt to be impressively well endowed. While I didn't have much experience in the male anatomy department, his sized clearly exceeded that of Edward's.

I couldn't imagine what he was thinking. Was Paul Bennett so "isolated" as a result of his phasing that he found my knowledge of his "secret" arousing? As he nudged his torso closer, what upset me most was the sudden urge to move my hips and nudge him back. I clamped my eyes closed and tried to shake it off. This was absurd.

I reminded myself to breathe. My mother always told me to _just breathe, _but the breaths came quick and frantic. My lungs began working faster to keep pace with my breathing, which drew his scent into my nose once more. Paul nuzzled my neck again, this time running his closed mouth across my skin. My body responded with another twist of surprise as hot excitement ran through my belly. The heat stained my cheeks and I felt a blush of red all over. I was certain Paul's steaming presence raised my own core temperature.

It was only when Paul released my hand and brought it to my face that I realized that he still been holding it. His fingers slid across my pinked cheek until they touched my lips. A single fingertip began to tease my lower lip. My mind was in a frenzy, and though he faced me, I couldn't look at him. The heat of one hundred suns began to radiate through me, and caught the breath I was trying so hard to control, from my lungs.

In the moments that followed a powerful wave in insanity shot through me. It stole my breath and erased every thought from my mind. I was frightened by the intensity of the burning running through me, never having this much sensation before. It made no sense, I didn't even like Paul.

The silence was deafening. My throat felt dusty and raw, but I swallowed the heat knowing I needed to speak.

"Paul, where did you bring-"

Paul's mouth stole whatever words were left on my tongue. I had turned my head away in surprise, but he followed me, the contact becoming a firm kiss that refused to allow me to escape. But it wasn't a hard kiss. His hand captured the back of head, keeping it aligned with his.

His lips grew increasingly hot against mine, slipping along my most sensitive surfaces while his tongue valiantly licked along my lower lip. Paul enticed me to move along in unison with him, and I felt an overwhelming need to do just that. Paul's hold softened but he angled my face to allow our lips to meet more completely. I wanted to pull away, to go home, yet in that very moment that I had more fully brought my lips to his. His large body pressed closer to mine and I gasped in surprise as his mouth became hungry, devouring mine completely. Paul sensed my uncertainty and knew to take advantage of my parted lips, and pressed my mouth to open wider with his own. The hand covering the back of my head moved to my chin and softly tilted it upward, while his tongue fully invaded my mouth.

I felt faint. The only solid thing in reach was Paul. He had been careful not to crush my injured arm, and now I found that my good arm reached forward for his body. I quivered as my fingertips landed on the stiff ridges of muscle that were just as taught as I imagined them to be. The curve of his chest felt distinctly different tan Jacob's. Jacob! What was I doing?

"Wait.." I said into his mouth, "We can't do this."

Paul's lips showed no hesitation, his kiss grew deeper still. They moved in starving motions as if hungry for something I kept very guarded. At last I began to pull away and he stopped in his tracks.

"Bella?" he questioned, his voice husky with need. I recognized the emotion in his voice. It reminded me of Edward then of Jacob.

"I'm sorry." I started, not certain why I was apologizing. "I don't know what to say…I shouldn't have let you kiss me. I'm sorry if I gave you wrong idea."

Paul's gaze dipped to my breasts, which were still humming in delight from being pressed to his chest. His eyes lingered there, focusing on my nipples, which had grown taught from our kiss. I knew that I had told him differently, but my body had thoroughly enjoyed his attention. Though fully clothed, in the middle of the day, I was suddenly feeling very exposed. No one had ever looked at me in quite the way that Paul did. Certainly not Edward, who's admiring gaze, spoke reluctance and regret. Even Jacob's gaze differed from that of his Quilette brother, whose dark eyes now radiated longing and hunger.

"All of my ideas and thoughts, and I assure you I have many, are my own." Paul answered raising his eyes to meet mine. "You didn't give me any idea that I hadn't been waiting for…"

I felt my eyes grow as wide as saucers. What was he saying?

"Pauley?" A voice came from the house. "Are you coming inside?" It was female and sounded to be an older woman. I was grateful for the interruption.

Paul turned and cocked his head slightly, his expression saying little about him. Then he reached out his hand, the corners of his mouth lifting to offer a wide grin.

"Bella, come inside with me. I want to introduce you to my mother."

Paul Bennett's Point of View

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

Had I really just told Bella that she floods my thoughts? Though it was true, it came out making me sound like a creepy uncle.

The good news?

She had wanted my kiss. I could feel it. I could still taste her on my lips reminding me that our kiss had been real.

Now, the bad news. Her uncertainty was thanks to one Jacob Black. Whatever allegiance that she was harboring for him, I needed to squash like an ant…and fast.

The last thing I wanted to do was parade Bella in front of my mother with an erection the size of Mt. Olympis. That small glorious taste of Bella had only whetted my appetite, which was growing stronger by the minute. I had never wanted any woman to warm my bed as much as the petite brunette following me to the house. If her reaction from my advances was any indication, she could be just as passionate as she looked. Already I burned with memories of her lips and the curve of her soft body pressed against mine. The thought of taking her as my own, claiming her for myself was overwhelming. I ached with need but knew I had to be patient.

I hated being patient, which is mostly why I dislike fishing.

Jacob had no skill when it came to seduction. He was just a kid himself. The dirtiest thoughts he could conjure up involved Bella on the hood of his rabbit (I'll give him half a point for that) in the missionary position. My gigolo ways had given the opportunity t learn just how to work a women. Bella would be no different. Like a diesel engine, it might take some time to get her warmed up, but she'd be a smooth ride once she was ready. I wanted to show her how I could take her from behind, her breasts swaying in rhythm, I longed to plunge into her heat and to lay her out; wrapping her legs around my shoulders so that I could draw her core to my mouth, and show her how good I could I make her feel, again and again.

Was the strength of my reaction to her because of the imprint? Admittedly I couldn't care less. I focused on the task at hand, Bella would be mine. _Mine. _The idea of enjoying her lips and caressing her body at my will made my body harden with increased desire.The image her pink lips wrapped around my manhood made me as hard as a damned light post.

Bella took my hand. Yes, I was aware that I was starring. I simply couldn't take my eyes off of her. I couldn't have turned away if I wanted to. A primitive wave of heat surged through me. Lust hit me again like a fist in the gut. Her eyes, her waist, her breasts, and her sensual mouth all called to me. It was stronger than ever before.

"You live here?" Bella finally choked out, her cheeks still flushed and her lips swollen.

I nodded, still smiling. With Bella within such close proximity, the grin might never leave my face. The images of her continued to flood my brain. I could see myself wrapping her around my waist and joining with her in the shower, and laying her down gently before opening her knees to reveal the most perfect part of her.

I curled my toes in my boots, knowing I needed to stay composed.

"I live here with my mother. She's an avid gardener, but you probably guessed that…" I replied, suddenly feeling slightly self conscious that my house rivaled The Hanging Gardens of Babylon.

Bella's eyes scanned the landscape once more. "It's amazing Paul, your mother does this herself?"

She spoke with sincerity, as though she was no longer focused on the kiss. I was happy she wasn't feeling guilty, but hoped I would be more memorable. Her lack of eye contact told that she was still feeling uncertain about my advances. I'd soon change that.

"My mother is a force of nature. She is like no one you've ever met. You'll see."

That was an understatement. I prayed that my mother had at least taken the palm tree she has soaking on the toilet this morning to help dissolve the dirt in the root ball. I'd worry about the problems it created with the plumbing later.

My father had passed away years earlier. Due to his asbestos exposure at the mill he had become very sickly at a young age. His last months were difficult ones. My mother withdrew herself from her friends, from the tribe, and from society in general. She focused on taking care of my father, making him comfortable, and in the end she never really seemed to move on. She filled the hole in her heart with greenery, and preferred time with her plants above all else. As the years went by her preference for all things green only became worse. When our house, and vegetable garden seemed that they couldn't house any more she moved onto the backyard, built a greenhouse, gardened in the front yard, created an orchard, a berry patch, a wildflower meadow, a grand topiary display, and this year a frog pond. It seemed there was no end to her love of growing plant life. Just as there was no end to my need for Bella Swan.

Bella and I casually strolled to the house. My mother wasn't accustomed to my bringing girls home that I actually introduced her to. Once I turned 18 and entered the work force, it pretty much became my house. Mom never questioned my house guests, my comings and goings, or the pack. She would recognize the significance of her introduction to Isabella, and hopefully be on her best behavior.

When my feet reached the porch I felt Bella's tiny hand release from mine. She felt self conscious.

Damn that Jacob Black, he wasn't even here and he influenced her! If he's so much as stuck anything more than a tongue down her throat I'd have his hide!

I was growing increasing protective of Bella, and Instinctively I reached for her hand again and gripped it within mine.

Bella wrinkled her nose slightly but didn't object. I was making head way. I think. I so wanted Bella to never leave, and if I had anything to do with it…she wouldn't. I wanted her for my own, to warm my heart and my bed.

We had just entered the house when I heard Bella gasp, and her cheeks flushed pink, embarrassed at her reaction. She didn't speak, or maybe couldn't speak. I get that a lot, thanks to my mother's love of all things organic. I couldn't blame her. I had become accustomed to the sight, desensitized, but new comers were generally in awe.

The exterior of the Bennett house couldn't hold a candle to the interior. My mother's green thumb could easily kick the ass of any master gardener for miles around. She was like a PBS documentary on gardening gone out of control. If there was ever a video series entitled "Gardeners Gone Wild", my mother would be front and center.

You want orchids? We've got those. Dozens of varieties, most of which my mother had poised in our bathroom since the steam from the shower created the most "rain forest" like environment. A few were positioned in the main entrance, but my mother rotated them regularly.

Herbs? You name it they were everywhere. I mean everywhere. They sat on window sills, on tables, side tables, and end tables, they hung from the ceiling and sprouted new plants in egg cartons under a grow light.

How about a vine? Yup, one wraps itself around a birch post and meanders across the ceiling of the downstairs. I turned to Bella just in time to watch her eyes appraise the room, continually scanning its contents. I couldn't tell if she were impressed, awe struck, or just plain horrified.

Cacti you say? From the tall cactus in the corner to the many dish gardens that decorate the downstairs, we look a gift shop straight out of Mesa. Minus the plastic Indians and bad south western jewelry.

From spider plants, to philodendron, amaryllis to bonsai my mother had pimped our house with greens to mammoth proportions. Bella still remained silent. She was too busy looking at the orange growing from a miniature orange bonsai plant on the coffee table, to notice that my mother had entered the room.

"Why Hello!" my mother boomed, she didn't have company enough to gauge when she was too loud. I smiled at my mother, she looked delighted. Bella jumped slightly, and then turned her attention to my mother.

"This must be the lady that I heard so much about Paul," my mother began. I nodded. "Isadora."

My face went blank. Isadora? Had she really just said that?

"Isabella, Mom. Her name is Isabella!" I corrected, wanting to turn back time. This was not how I imagined things going. I'd only told my mother her name was ISABELLA two-hundred damn times!

"Just Bella." Bella replied extending her arm to my mother as if to shake her hand. No such luck in this house. My mother stepped forward and wrapped both of her arms around Bella's petite frame, embracing her in a hug. Bella looks stunned, but returned the gesture.

"I've heard so much about you, you seem like family." My mother replied. I shot her a knowing look. Careful, Mom. Let's not scare the crap out of Bella.

"You are even more beautiful than I expected." My mother continued. If I had been keeping score I would award her ten points on that alone.

"Though you are very pale. Are you eating enough? Maybe you should spend more time in the sun. Vitamin D is very important, and emerging science shows it promotes breast health."

NEGATIVE ten points. Clearly my mother had been watching too much tv.

Bella just smiled, very graciously. Her poise impressed me. She impressed me. I was as hard as an iron spike, and growing physically uncomfortable as a result. I looked down at the growing bulge below my waist and pulled my t-shirt down. Even just the sight of Bella, in my living room was extremely erotic.

_Mine._

"Do you like lavender Isabella?" My mother asked sweetly, looking at Bella with a warm motherly smile.

"Please Mrs. Bennett, call me Bella. Yes, I do like lavender, I think."

"Good dear. Paul told me that you sometimes have very vivid dreams and the scent will help you to find restful sleep. I put one in his room for you to enjoy." She concluded by reaching out and placing a kiss on Bella's forehead before nodding toward me and steeping to the side to exit out the front door.

"I've got a mess in the green house I need to tend to before the sun goes down. Excuse me." Humming, my mother made her way out the door and into the yard.

Bella stood motionless, her back to me. She was completely still as if a snake were curled around her feet. My mother had assumed that Bella would be staying in my bedroom. She had assumed correctly. Though the look on Bella's face read that of pure surprise. I needed her to focus on something else.

Maybe a nude full body massage? Bad idea. G rated, Paul.

"Do you really like lavender?" I asked. "We can take it out, they can be very fragrant."

Bella whipped around to face me. Her injured arm pinned at her side.

"I'm not staying here Paul. I have school tomorrow. What is she talking about?"

"A day or two of missed school won't change your GPA, Bella. Of course you're staying here. I'm not about to let out of my sight if there is a vampire roaming around asking for you." I replied as calming as I could.

"What about Char-"

I cut her off.

"I'll handle Charlie."

Bella face grew red, she bit her lower lip and narrowed her eyes slightly. She wasn't buying it.

"What if I don't _want_ to stay here Paul? I _want_ to go home."

I paused, choosing my words carefully. This was my chance, Bella wasn't getting off the hook that easily. My growing manhood began to take charge and I could feel the control faltering. Then again, actions DO speak louder than words, and I have always been a man of action.

Quickly I stepped forward, scooping her into my arms like a sack of potatoes. It wasn't the visual of a romantic movie, put it did the trick. If I had been an actual Neanderthal I would have welcomed the opportunity to carry her off to my cave and possess every inch of her. Given that I was only part animal, I still welcomed the opportunity.

"Paul! What the hell?" Bella squeaked, twisting in my embrace in an effort to squiggle to the ground.

"Enough talk Bella."I replied sharply, but still trying to be somewhat charming. My self control was being pulled dangerously thin and I was about to come apart with need. "I told you that I'd handle your Dad, and I will." I continued, my voice softening. "I meant what I said, you're not going anywhere with a vampire on the loose."

Or with my pants straining to keep my Johnson from popping out.

With a handful of long strides I came to my bedroom, where I kicked the door open with my foot and brought her to the softest landing I could think of. My bed.

Bella exhaled with a huff as I placed her on her back pinned her in place with my arms at each side of her body, hovering over her. The visual of her across the center of my bed, with her brown hair cascading across the comforter, reignited the fantasies that my mind had been conjuring up.

"What are you doing?" she screeched looking stunned at my forwardness.

I paused before answering, giving her a chance to take in her surroundings. This was going to be the easy part.

"Bella Swan, I am going to prove to you that you liked my kiss. If you still insist upon going home when I'm done, I'll take you. But you won't want to." I fought with myself to control the beast within me. It was a creature of strong emotion and fierce desires. That beast was nudged awake every time I looked at Bella. I knew I couldn't cage it and it would never be tamed.

"I don't understand-" Bella began, but I cut her off by brushing my lips across the side of her cheek. Bella trembled. She turned her head slightly, intending to speak but she could find no words. Instead she starred up at me in surprise.

Bella's skin was a clear, soft shade of ivory and I knew it tasted as sweet and warm as it looked. When she started to move away I lowed myself slightly to hold her still. I wanted to feel her warmth envelope me. Though I ached to linger at her cheek, feasting upon the soft skin, I kissed my way across to her lips. Her eyes were wide and held a look of shock mixed with curiosity and wonder. Now her lips were slightly parted and I took quick advantage kissing her deeply with a need I could no longer hold back.


End file.
